


Guider Conduct Regulation-向导行为准则（连载中）

by Musosora



Series: Sentinel and Guider（Newtmas） [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: 总则·在一切结束之后，你务必重新认识哨兵。稍有疏忽，万劫不复。·不仰赖哨兵仅凭一己之力从深井返回的向导，迄今没有先例。·如果你解开了谜题，先别得意——你猜未来还会如何更恶心人？
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Series: Sentinel and Guider（Newtmas） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看做是《哨兵生存指南》的第二部

WG DAY3   
联合国下属地球灾难实验部 总部

他打算销毁哨兵资源。他就是为此而来的。

在Francis•Beyondwood•Snow先生五十六年的观念中，天灾人祸并不是一个惯于玩弄权势的行家首先该担心的问题，那是专属于环保主义者、无神论、反社会分子……等等乌合之众争取话语权的由头。另一方面，这些人倒没必要完全闭嘴，而是该在他需要的时候、适时地、得体地开口为他说话。  
曾经，实验部也是只相当听话的手套玩偶，乐于在联合国进行资源“合理分配”时，出具科学效力的证明——中央区应当得到最大份额的补给。  
那段时期恰逢太阳黑子运动最活跃，地球环境急转直下导致政局也剧烈动荡。许多人死于污染，更多人卒于战火。社会秩序被打乱又重组，当残存的人类在新体制下小心翼翼摸索前行时，求生欲激发了基因深处的返祖观念，越来越多的人开始窥探最高领袖，选举不再公平、权利不再对等，现有法律不比口头政令。世界的各个角落都在钱权交易、草菅人命。中产阶级出身的Snow遥望着统领宝座，那时他亟需助力，既能源源不断为他提供雄厚资金，又能在各种明枪暗箭中为他披荆斩棘。这个时候，他那极具前瞻性的预感忽然注意到了哨兵制度，认定实验部极具发展潜力。巧的是，Ava Paige也正好找上门来——她研究哨兵，违反伦理道德的实验需要官方坚实有力的支持——掩人耳目。   
于是两方一拍即合，各取所需，协作愉快。哨向也从一项普通条款渐渐成为了左右人类未来的咒语。  
不知是这条咒语真正起了效力，还是物极必反的自然规律，这些年来，地球日益腐化的程度似乎进入了相对稳定期。太阳黑子止住了疯狂，地壳运动不比以前频繁，极端气候的发生也逐渐有所控制……辐射污染致死的人类数量开始小幅度减少。  
然而咒语始终存在。一切似乎开始往积极的方面发展时，Snow却越来越见不得白塔。在多年的权术战争中，实验室仰仗着有联合国撑腰而变得愈发有恃无恐：擅自征用民用设施改建成训练基地，在与民众发生经济纠纷时派遣护卫队以暴力手段应对。由哨兵研究衍生出的各种新灾患也接踵而来，基因杂交失败的奇美拉、过不了转化期的废品，为了逃避WG不惜加入反叛军的堕落者……这些离奇又棘手的案件却只有实验室自己才有能力解决，也即是说，哨兵犯罪，政府部门却管不了。  
至于税收，呵，他们竟然还有脸提纳税，坚决按照十几年前还未增税时标准，一个子儿都不愿意多交！一副看你能拿白塔怎么样的傲慢。  
自从参议院中传出弹劾的声音，往日的政治宿敌们开始着手对他进行听证程序，Snow先生意识到地球灾难实验部——这位多年的合作伙伴，他们不可否认度过了一段甜蜜的时光——现在已经变成了他前路上的绊脚石。  
这座邪恶之塔藏污纳垢太多，不能让其再存续于世。然而如果说，此时大统领先生还有所顾忌的话，那必然是建立在多种不确定因素的总集之上：  
他在哨兵项目中投入不计其数的财力物力，即使产生了包括WG在内的诸多恶果，但必须承认自己也是尝到了哨兵资源反馈给他的甜头。如果真的毁于一旦岂不是血本无归？  
其次，即使是采取突袭战术，仅靠他自己的特勤队去对付精英级哨兵，实力悬殊毋庸置疑，到时候攻不下白塔反而给自己多树立一个强敌也未免太得不偿失。  
Lawrence倒是可以作为强有力的盟友，只不过诏安叛军的主意烂到极点。那个首领疯疯癫癫，性格阴晴不定，对整个人类社会抱有纯粹的恶意，招募进队伍里的哨兵都是实验室的残次品，他倒是在训练手段上另辟蹊径，反而养出了一支无痛无感不惧生死的狂客（Crank），也算是废物利用。  
然而这支部队某种意义上比白塔更危险，更不容易控制。  
加之Paige许诺的东西还没到手——  
「实验成果必须按期完成，原定计划不容改变。」  
现任联合国大统领刚结束与实验部主管的密谈，商定了在紧急情况下秘密资料的处理。现在他来到地下停车场，站在专车后座门边却不入座。特勤队长来报告说，狂客部队已经进入监控幅域内。一旦开始攻击白塔，特勤队就立即从内部引爆。  
一切只等大统领一声令下。  
不知怎么的，这个时候统领先生却忽然想到了儿子，这个念头只有一瞬，但相当清晰地出现在脑海里——  
是不是有必要将实验部赶尽杀绝？

“在我看来，怨恨与猜忌并不能成为最终决意的依据。”  
一个声音从车库控制阀的方向传来，特勤队反应迅速，十几把机枪上膛，瞄准同一个方向——  
“别来无恙，Snow先生。” Janson·Baelish·Thumb身穿长风衣，双手插在口袋里，不慌不忙地从暗处走出来，用同一句话作为开场白。  
“彼此彼此，Baelish先生。”这一次，统领记住了他的名字，“能为你做些什么吗？”  
环视四周，特勤队员个个身体紧绷面部扭曲，面对他一个没有任何武器的普通人都不放松警戒，“没有必要，真没有必要。”他笑着摇头，“这句话该由我来问，我能为您做些什么吗，Snow先生？我知道我们在楼上的谈话不怎么愉快，但仍有回转的余地，对吧？”  
大统领用一种漠然的严厉审视他，似乎在探测这句话里真诚度，Janson很有耐心地等待片刻，继续道，“我们之前讨论过关于子女的教育问题。”  
统领先生的表情松动了一下，容忍Janson缓步踱到跟前，“我可是哨兵训练营的教官，对青少年教育颇有心得呐。”  
“说来听听？”  
“以我看来，您是位严厉的父亲，您很爱您的「孩子」，但是当您发现本该乖乖听话的「孩子」脱离了掌控，变得越来越叛逆……青少年总有这个时期嘛，做父母的都应该知道，和所有被子女教育问题困扰的父母一样，您既想给他一顿教训，但又不想就此永远失去他。”  
他谈的也许是Chuck，也许是影射白塔，Snow示意特勤队放下武器，不再戒备，“那么，Baelish先生，听你的措辞，想必应该有一个非常好的建议。”  
“是的，当然。”爵爷优雅地上扬嘴角，那便是「笑面人」成名之作，“我的建议是……不妨给「他」换一位家庭教师。”  
大统领也笑了，直直看进对方的眼睛，“我认为，这位家庭教师已经等不及在向我自荐了。”  
拥有十几年丰富“教育”经验的爵爷微微阖首，眉宇间充满真诚关切，满脸忧国忧民，仿佛生来便肩负着上帝亲自交付的使命，誓要用性命去引导那些迷途的羔羊——回到狼的嘴边。  
无论怀着什么目的，这个白塔参谋的出现正是时候，在节骨眼儿上给Snow提供了一个灵感——实验室的确不至于非死不可。何不顺水推舟换个提线木偶？说到底，自视甚高的是Ava Paige而不是白塔本身，比起顽固的Ava，Janson机灵多了，把实验部暂时交给他倒是能免去很多麻烦。但统领先生痛恨被动，带着最后的试探，他不失威严地问，“如果我忽略这个建议呢？”  
爵爷笑容不变，放慢放轻了轻浮口调，“别忘了，您还身处白塔的停车场。”  
气氛一度凝滞，这里埋伏了多少精锐哨兵？！  
“你在威胁我？”  
“您可真会开玩笑，我要是想威胁您，就不会一个人来了。”  
Snow死死地望着他，想从似笑非笑的表情里读出些什么，然而爵爷只是微笑，仿佛天生只会摆这一副表情。经过几秒思虑后，统领叹了口长气，低声道“看来是时候换一位长期合作的新伙伴了。”  
“没有比这更明智的决定了。”  
他们走近，伸手用力相握，上下摇摆后退回原位。Snow必须赶在Lawrence开始攻击之前离开，他坐进车里，车窗缓慢上升时，他说，“这个星期的听证会，反对派已经收集到了对我不利的东西……”  
“健忘不是您该犯的小毛病呀，”Janson欠了欠身，做作地行了一个颇为老派的礼数：  
“WICKED，随时听候您的差遣……”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

>>1

「啊、呃……向前五步，对对，右前方。」  
「请你用规范的指令用语‘向1点方向前进。’」  
「是的，对啊，我真笨。」  
「有你重申这点的时间，他们都能死两遍了。」  
「抱、抱歉……」

Minho摘下一侧耳麦，实在听不下去两位向导开着无线电说废话。  
两个星期前，他在WG最后一关中了头彩。尽管Aris竭尽全力防护，但噪声波还是击溃了他那堪比郊狼的听觉。联觉一上头，五感统统搅乱，立地神游，呆若木鸡。在被特战队包围的情况下失去知觉，后果可想而知。强哨兵目前为止只神游过两次，邪乎的是每次都是极其危险的时刻！  
不过说起来，以Glade（A-4训练营）各项指标第一名成绩被总部选中，推进Wicked Game进行实验开始，他就没指望过自己能活下来。  
这并不是意味着他是个听从安排、归顺命运之类的软蛋，正相反，A-4的成员个个都不是等闲之辈。之所以自说自话把训练营改名，是因为某天半夜Alby偷了教官的“樟脑丸”（一种含咖啡因的刺激中枢神经兴奋的糖片）给磕嗨了，把整个营房的人都闹起来，宣布自己听到萨满的感召，参透了至关重要的人生意义：  
「既然我们哨兵都不得好死，为何不活得有名有姓？！」  
论资排辈，在训练营里Alby经验最老道却从不摆架子，对所有将来可能成为敌人的同营哨兵都照顾有加。Minho在某种程度上就只服老大。  
因而后来Alby的死给所有人造成了冲击，一个迫近的事实正摆在所有人眼前，要么在训练营浑浑噩噩过完短暂的一生，以转变成暗哨兵为终点；要么就是被总部选中，丢进WG竞技场，成为其他人前进道路上的踏板。  
反正两个选项都是死，Minho有自己的打算——  
如果我生来就是贡品，那我可要让他们知道，我这块骨头有多难啃！  
他原本打算大闹一番，WG刚开场没多久就拗断了几个半岛守卫的脖子。但事情接下来的发展……

「Minho，你在听吗？」  
「……很遗憾。听得太清楚了。」  
无线电另一头的Aris明显地松了口气「你要是再不回复，我还以为……」  
「就算神游了，我也有的是办法把他给整醒。」Teresa在共享频道里说。  
Minho和这位——他以前也没机会接触其他女向导——不是很合得来，应该说，来自白塔总部的Teresa，身上集合了一切精英向导应该具有的品质：  
脸蛋漂亮、身材高挑。精神壁垒扎实沉稳，处事冷静又果断，完全不是训练营里新兵们中传说的那样，女向导个个都是天生的南丁格尔，乖巧温柔平易近人，浑身散发着圣母玛利亚般的暖光。相反的，Teresa极具支配欲，说话习惯用祈使句型。要是哨兵对指令执行不到位，她恨不得自己上场突突突人。  
「别忤逆Teresa大小姐，她是船长，听她的。」Brenda插进来说。这是她在经历了一系列各种意义上的经验教训之后，琢磨出的肺腑之言。  
非常感谢。  
即便没任何帮助。现在这位女哨兵也是Teresa的专属哨兵已经单手撑到Minho身旁的障碍，一翻身从他脑袋上超过去了。  
「干得好！Bran！」  
好胜心让Teresa相当得意，尖叫声差点把Brenda震过载，脚下绊了个踉跄「你就不能消停点？」  
向导一边嚼着花生能量棒一边弄得耳麦里尽是杂声「别想了，你们都得靠我呢！」

这段时期里，地球灾难实验部发生了翻天覆地的变化。所有人刚从Wicked Game生存实验中回过神来，还来不及庆幸自己还活着，就发现总部被炸塌了。  
媒体将白塔进行的基因实验与惨无人道的WG曝得沸沸扬扬，Snow大统领随即宣布收回白塔的豁免权，炸毁WG半岛，并以谋杀与叛乱罪名在所有大区内缉捕Ava Paige及其支持者——一套组合拳打得行云流水，迅雷不及掩耳。  
整个世界仿佛一夜之间乱了套，却又奇迹般地重生：  
本该被特勤队带走的最后一届WG幸存者们，发现自己身处一个陌生的基地里关了两星期禁闭，顺便进行感官功能治疗，康复期间他们和其他被“回收”来的人一起进行集中培训。  
Janson主管（现已名正言顺正式上任）的解释是，他们本来在通缉令榜上有名，全凭他动用所有关系、打通各路人脉，甚至抵用了整个白塔的自由给统领政府，才把他们几个哨兵给赎回来！也就是说，他给他们争取到了一条生路啊！接下来的日子里，他们必须乖乖听话，不要惹是生非。托AuntPaige的福，实验部已经臭名远扬了，眼下，哨兵上街可是人人喊打呢！  
虽然这段话在Teresa概括来即是「那混账笑面人偷偷把我们都卖了，从Snow手里买回来白塔成他自己的！总之就是，想活命就得替他干活。」——她也许没有意识到，其实她自己也挺乐在其中的：  
和Ava Paige完全不同，Janson到底是带过兵上过战场的，训练（整蛊）相当有一套。他搞出了一个“共享精神波”的法子，暂时可以缓解现在新实验部哨兵向导比例失调的困境，多亏了Paige撤离时带走了不少女孩。  
现在，他把培训重点放在了从WG场地回收来的几个年轻人身上，即使有的已经联结成功，但要想进行团体作业，在现有的队伍中，必须适应分享精神波。这个异想天开的方法是以前的白塔从来不敢尝试的，但Brenda在正真之军里听Mary提过——  
「大区域向导」确实存在。  
大区域向导，有个更具有宗教意味的名称——萨满。那也许是多个世纪以前南美部落对大祭司的称呼，现在看来，更像是能庇护多个哨兵、乃至一个城市的群体向导。  
Teresa和Aris显然没这方面的天分，向导之间分享图景虽然不如哨兵那么危险，但幸好他们的性格差异太大，所以实施起来竟然能相安无事。相对的，被特殊眼罩阻断视域，只能使用耳麦接受指令的哨兵们可就够呛了！  
因而开头那幕在训练过程中频频出现，大家也已经见怪不怪了……  
Minho站在原地没有动作，Aris也只好在耳麦里欲言又止。眼睁睁地看着Brenda下一秒从障碍墙的另一边被扔出来——  
「操！埋伏！」  
「——该我来说！」Brenda撞在数字墙上，滑出去十几英尺把电子设备砸了个稀巴烂，她本人也摔得差点说不出话来。  
从矮墙另一边走出来一个高大的身影，也正是蹲守在障碍墙对面的另一组成员——Minho当然早就知道到把她扔出来的是谁，也是他选择不提醒的原因。  
Gally。  
这位老兄是他们Glade里的好手，身体肌能、力量速度仅次于强哨兵。WG结束后，A-4成员的性命是保住了，但管辖权易了手，现在他们都被Janson弄来白塔本部受训。  
Minho不是不敢和同营的弟兄作战，他从来没把任何人放在眼里——他只是想看Brenda笑话而已。  
哪个强哨兵能忍得了被人从头顶上翻过去呢？  
好在女哨兵体重小也够灵活，没及时察觉到Gally的接近，脚踝被抓了个正着，但甩出去的时候本能避开了要害，现在她趴在地上直甩头，试图把联觉甩干净。

“哦。可真戏剧性呀！我最看好的Bran哎！Bran一开始就出局了。历史真是惊人的相似！”  
控制室里，Aris惊得一跳，被突然出现在背后的爵爷吓了个结结实实。  
模拟训练场里，和Gally同组的Frypan藏匿在阳台和花架里放暗枪，成功把Minho逼退到触感范围之外。  
“Teresa，接下来怎么办？”  
女向导检查仪器，确认Brenda感官和身体都无大碍，立即吼道  
「Minho！现在立即突破Gally的火线，9点方向，快！」  
她的嗓门太大了，连几英尺开外还隔着一堵石墙的Gally也听得明明白白，“老兄，怎么尽是她在发号施令？”  
强哨兵还没回答，又一个人从他头顶越过去——

Thomas！

Teresa和Gally高分贝的喊声足以让Minho决定生平第三次立地神游。  
看到监视器里出现的画面，Aris脸色发青，手指颤巍巍地捂住嘴巴。Teresa一把扯掉耳麦，宝石红壁障弹出来，人已经先一步踢门冲出控制室去了。  
训练场里两个哨兵打得不可开交。用作虚拟场景幕布的数字信息像镜子似的砸得碎片横飞，露出了仓库内部原来的相貌。Gally没有向导指令，但五感功能正常，而且体格和力量有绝对优势。另一边，失去视域的哨兵其他感官变得异常敏锐，Thomas从侧盘踹歪他的重心，趁Gally往左倒去的时候两腿一夹试图把他带翻，但是大个儿早就料到这一招，脚后跟使力一顶稳住了，反手拎住Thomas的背襟，把他整个人狠狠地砸在地板上。  
这一记砸得Thomas眼冒金星，意识悬在崖边，飘出去的一瞬间，Gally恶劣扯住他的胳膊。  
虚空里一阵尖叫，是他的游隼……还是其他的鸟儿？  
Tommy……Thomas！  
那个声音很熟悉，很遥远……是Teresa的女妖扯嗓子般难听叫声！  
浑身窜过一阵激灵，Thomas咬紧牙关，拱起肩膀，把身体从防弹背心里滑出来，脱离Gally的钳制后迅速朝对方腰侧扑过去，死命将一个大高个儿撞得人仰马翻——  
枪口从下往上指向Thomas的脑门，仰躺在地的Gally鼻梁青肿，恶狠狠地说，“你以为就你不怕死么？”

下一秒，两个在训练中较真的哨兵同时两眼翻白，滚倒在地抽搐。  
他们的头顶，爵爷笑眯眯地居高临下，手里握着电击器开关，  
“记得我说过什么吗？相亲相爱是活命的前提。”  
他又转向毫发无伤、准备翘掉训练的Minho，“我还没说解散。”  
Aris连忙跑下楼把自己的哨兵拉住。  
“好了，要开始了……”从地上扶起Brenda，好学生Teresa知道爵爷要开始点评了，“三明治式教训。先抽一个巴掌，再连着甩三个巴掌！”  
看她们一眼，Janson悠闲地走下楼梯，“统统不合格。不合格！懂吧？根本连精锐的脚后跟都够不到！你们这种表现能叫合作？以为活过了WG就万事大吉了是吧？那可就太甜了，小宝贝儿们！真要我告诉你们的成绩吗？在这里的，没有一个是赢家。”  
说到这个，他的目光轻飘飘地，嘲讽地一笑，“有的人在Aunt Paige手下过得太舒坦了，以为整个实验室就是为自己运转的。阿姨能忍受你肆意妄为因为她把你视作金蛋，我可不一样。爵爷我可是实用主义者呐！最喜欢把懒散矫情的人渣扔到实战里挡枪，不止是会让你死，而且死得相当难看。用以训诫其他人，我都捡了些啥垃圾回来！”  
满脸被迫看了一部烂作的嫌恶，口调却是一副恨铁不成钢的焦虑，“这副样子，真是让我越来越怀疑，是不是他们都看错了人，怎么一个个都愿意投资那么多？”  
他走到四足撑地的Thomas跟前，阴影笼罩了年轻人的脸——因愤怒和情绪不稳定而发白，“真难相信，白塔要重振往日雄风，都得指望你呐……”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

2  
WRECK  
（Worldwide Retreat: Extralegal Concord Kernel）  
全球撤退 法外协作疗养地总部

中央区 靠近白塔原址的一个旧军事基地。从名称不难猜出是出自某人热衷的文字游戏，也被戏称为「废骸」。   
原属于联合政府海军，后来因为海啸和飓风的缘故，人类被迫将栖地往内陆转移，这里久而久之便被废弃了。  
废骸地势隐蔽，距离人类正常活动区域千里之远，常年处在自然灾害的威胁之下，除了核废料之外可出不了什么物产。这么一个偏远又危险的地方，联合政府没精力收编，反叛军没兴趣占领，拾荒者更是没必要靠近。  
然而Thumb爵爷显然和他们都不是一路人。大战之后的哨兵部队可谓元气大伤。Janson为了保存战力，把亲信部队调到其他基地驻守。而废骸属于他个人名下不动产——狡兔三窟，以防万一嘛，哪天白塔倒了，他也不至于睡大街。这不？真的派上用场了。当然，这军用设施是以前他还在陆战队时就着手运营的三产，白塔没人知道，所以用来偷偷安置伤员、提供疗养训练设施再好不过，就是条件比他一直想要改建的星级酒店差了十万八千里。

回到营房看到Thomas已经坐在床位上，Gally径直走过去——两手抓住衣襟凶狠地把人提起来，“你他妈刚才是故意的！”  
速度之迅猛，走在旁边的Frypan都来不及阻止。  
“好啦！都好都好，没事！你要掐死他了！”  
“这菜鸟刚才是想杀了我！”  
“你不也拉开枪栓了？”Brenda最后进门，没打算拉架，而是抱着胳膊靠床梯旁观，“别说得自己吃亏了一样。”  
万事不和女性争辩。Gally准备把Glade的规矩塞进谁的屁眼里，“你他妈瞎了？”  
他的横隔膜被Thomas撞得滑位，差点上下半身脱节！  
Brenda怎么可能没看到但她也记账，“你扔我出去的时候我说什么了吗？”

“如果我是你，给我十巴巧克力也不会去招惹Brenda。”  
Thomas开口说话，还嫌Gally不够愤怒似的，“哦，我忘了，我可没经受过「感统强化」”他状似懒散地受制于人，吐出来的言辞却无一不在明嘲暗讽。  
来自分部训练营的哨兵还不能熟练运用复数感官。感统强化的目的是让他们跟上总部的平均水平。事实就是如此，WICKED是好的，就是有点儿厚此薄彼。但哪个哨兵能忍得了这反讽？！  
这句话无疑戳中大个子的脊梁骨，Gally额头青筋凸出，一个暴发把Thomas往墙上扔。  
Thomas在训练中已经挨了一记，还没痊愈就连着被摔，这下直接仰躺在地。痛感蔓延了整个背脊，但某些负面的、消极的情绪作用下，他表现得很平静，甚至满不在乎。这在Gally看来无疑火上浇油，扑上去一阵拳打脚踢。  
“你还真以为自己独一无二？什么最强免疫力恢复力！呸！WICKED看重你，老巫婆培养你，不代表我们都他妈看得起你！我的X都能在综合格斗里干得你满地爬！”  
他一边叫骂一边又下狠手揍了几拳，“来啊！菜鸟！还手啊！让我见识一下传说中能捏死五个特战小队的图景啊！怎么？刚才不是很厉害么？现在不敢了？你就是个不知好歹的孬种……”  
“喔喂……喔喔喔！停停……”  
Frypan想去拉架，却无奈被倒下来的铸铁床柱和消音气垫堵得无处下脚，而且他一个守卫哪是两个哨兵的对手，只能徒劳地绕在旁边防止他们毁掉营房。  
“你不去帮忙？”Brenda注意到同样袖手旁观的Minho。  
“帮哪边？”强哨兵问。  
女哨兵瞧他一眼，有些意外他没在开玩笑。  
“你觉得我会帮Thomas？”  
“我觉得你比我认识他更久一点儿。”  
“怎么，我就该去帮他？”Minho哼笑了一声，“我认识其他人更久。”  
Brenda无意对另一个哨兵指手画脚，她仅仅是就事论事，“他本来不是这幅样子的，状态很反常。”  
所有人都清楚Thomas不该那么平静，那么无所谓。自从WG结束，他从半岛上被回收后才两天就恢复了正常训练强度，甚至没用上「茧子」。  
白塔还没倒塌之前，核心设施里有不少黑科技，「茧子」就是其中之一。那是Paige主管团队研发出来的特护病房，即是一种灌满缓释渗透型营养液的胶囊状舱体，专门用来给实战中受创的哨兵休眠疗养。  
那场景看起来就和放进虫茧里孵化一样，怪恶心的，但对修复各种身体和图景创伤有奇效。当然如果有联结成功的向导，复原过程就会事半功倍。  
现在白塔倒了。即使参谋事先偷偷留了后手抢救了一些资源，更重要的是把精锐哨兵部队带出来了。然而那些固件已经随着建筑一起烧了个精光。  
刚刚经历完WG，被山体机关整得精疲力尽，又在最后关头和狂客部队战了一场加时赛，他们几个哨兵别说睡茧子，刚开始几天，废骸里资源紧缺得连葡萄糖都没能挂上几瓶。  
照理说状态最糟糕应该是Thomas，身体感官消耗最大，精神图景失控了好几次，  
巡洋舰突破半岛防护罩时，要不是哨兵队长一支镇定剂，好几个队员都按不住他。当时Brenda也在场，她看到一部分事实，也清楚一部分原因。  
所以这正是她觉得奇怪的地方，现在看起来Thomas似乎状态稳定——她偷偷用能力探测了好几次，各项指标全数正常……就是因为正常才显得诡异。  
“Gally是欺人太甚，但Thomas也不是个挑衅的人。”她指出，“他在半岛那会儿没有时刻充满敌意。”  
“Minho！！”倒翻补氧筒下传来Frypan的求救，用整个身体扑在Gally背上拖住，才好不容易让Thomas滑出来，“来帮把手啊！”  
反观Thomas，鼻梁和脸颊都挂了彩，血流了一嘴巴，捂着腰肋不啃声也不还手。  
Gally气得趴在地上挥舞手臂，“你他妈现在装什么气度！看我揍烂你的脸！”  
“好啦！够啦！！”  
守卫绝望地吼道，一个劲把Thomas推开，希望他能走远点儿别再刺激Gally。但Thomas发着愣也有可能是故意使倔，生了根似的站得笔直。  
好在，在闹到被教官知晓之前，这场违纪斗殴因为Aris的出现而仓促收场——为了防止转变期哨兵发狂或者其他不必要的、有违伦理道德的行为，实验室虽然易了主，但依然非常严格地按照「哨向分离」的内务管理。  
Aris作为向导，本不该出现在哨兵营区。他显然也不是个守规矩的人——  
“啊天，你们！”这场面其实没让小向导感到意外，但也没想到会这么糟糕！接下来不消说，他一边往门外退一边直往强哨兵这边使眼色。  
Minho二话不说上前，趁Frypan闪身立刻膝盖一磕把Gally反手扣在地板上动弹不得。  
Brenda慢慢走到Thomas跟前。  
年轻人肿着眼睛瞧她一眼，“我以为你会给我递块手帕。”  
Brenda沉默地观察着他，悄悄延伸海沫灰图景。Thomas后退一步，“你有什么话直接问吧。”  
“你还好吗？”  
Thomas无动于衷地点点头，手指抹掉鼻子下的血迹，“我猜还行。”发现Brenda仍然盯着自己瞧，他补充，“没看起来那么糟，不是吗？”  
女哨兵朝天翻了个白眼，她真正的问题不计其数，因为Teresa整天在她图景里唠叨。从半岛逃出来后，没人知道Thomas在想什么。那不重要，所有人都不提WG，因为所有人都在忙着适应，忙着学习如何在新的、更为严峻的形势之下活下去。  
然而经由这几天训练中发生的事，Brenda有理由怀疑Thomas根本没恢复，他看起来平静，实际上错乱。就像冰湖下的裂痕，随时可能整个坍塌，感官敏度极高，肌体也比之前更强壮，但是下手却没有轻重。在对人格斗时尤为表现得攻击性极强，频频刺激最容易起冲突的Gally，仿佛故意生事。他在WG图景失控时尚能保留着一丝理智，但这段日子却截然不同。甚至有好几次，她怀疑他就要转变了。但是没有，什么都没有发生，虽然很有可能是Gally还不够努力痛殴。这难道是断联的后遗症？  
作为白塔“插班生”，Brenda的理论知识都是Mary教的——  
「哨向联结，坚固非常。身心交融，终身不渝。」  
相比之下Janson编的教程就挺直白的：如果哨向有一方死亡或切断联结，另一个也活不了。即使存活也会遭受极大损伤。简而言之就是哨兵暗化，向导掉井。Brenda非常好奇，一个「相貌平平，精神波薄弱，肌体也没特别强壮，属于那种坐惯了高中曲棍球赛的冷板凳好不容易替换上场即便进了球也不会让啦啦队姑娘多瞧一眼的肉骨凡胎」   
凭什么能得到所有人的关注？凭什么可以主动断开联结？  
又凭什么能让一个向导甘愿去死？  
“你知道后果吗？”Brenda想问，这句话也几乎到了嘴边。Thomas眯拢起眼睛，先一步警觉地挺直背，“什么事？”  
他的面无表情看起来很阴沉，似乎是探知到了不愉快的情绪。抵御性地，Brenda也绷直了手臂——  
“呃……打断一下好吗？”  
Aris的声音从Thomas背后传来，女孩愣怔一下，这才意识到，Thomas先于自己察觉到了向导靠近，因而突然中断了话题。她朝向导致意，“我没什么事，他归你了。”  
爽快地走得远远地，Brenda跳上自己的床铺，往耳朵里塞白噪音仪。Thomas转向向导，“你找我，Aris？”  
因为周遭突然安静下来，必须独自面对其他哨兵，Aris显得不自在，“不是不是不是，不是我找你。”他紧张地解释，“是主管……”  
原白塔哨兵Thomas脑子里第一反应其实是Ava Paige，顿了一下才回答，“哦，Janson，怎么？他训练时难道还没说够？”  
Aris不确定是不是该告诉他们，刚才Teresa先被叫去了，紧接着从控制中心传出来拍桌声。Aris直觉情况不太妙，虽然那位精英向导和爵爷之间有千丝万缕的过节与交情，但从对话中分辨出了「真正之军、统领的意思，你他妈到底想站哪边！」这些极其危险的关键词，Aris就立即跑来哨兵营预警也是情有可原。  
他自己都不确定该告诉所有人有事要发生了，还是先和Minho商量一下……Thomas是他能想到的，可以阻止Teresa谋杀爵爷的第一人选。但不知怎么的，从这位哨兵身上散发出一股冷淡的无动于衷，这陌生感让他愈发担忧。  
“不用多费口舌了。”一只手掌重重拍在Aris肩膀上——Minho早就把Gally制服扔在一边。他竖起拇指点点天花板——  
高频广播炸响了。不出意外的，还是WG半岛上那个熟悉的电子女声：

「晚上好，废骸的新成员们。现在有一个紧急任务部署，请以下听到自己姓名的哨兵，三十秒内穿戴整齐，到控制中心集合……」

老样子，通知两遍后拉响一声防空警报。只有听觉符合条件的哨兵才能在各种干扰杂音中分辨出自己的姓名。除了向导（听域限制）之外，营房里所有哨兵和守卫都挺直腰，Brenda也弹坐起身，深吸气后，所有人面面相觑。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
“即使身处末世，生存是顶顶紧要的。但我们人类嘛，本性难改，就是喜欢不屈不挠不厌其烦地抢劫盗窃、谋杀强奸……恶贯满盈对吧，然而世界的真实就是如此，没这些就过不下去，否则我们白塔可就要全体下岗待业了呀！你们真的愿意那样吗？受得住寂寞吗？”  
和训练场上完全变了个人似的，一到理论环节，Janson动不动辄就发表自以为精彩的高论。在开始之前就已经撒了一通脾气的Teresa打断他，“你想干什么肮脏勾当，直接告诉他们吧！”  
桌面显像仪猛地亮起，把哨兵灼目得纷纷抬手挡眼。  
中央区整体区划立体地图弹出来，一栋建筑被标红。Janson放大那块区域展示细节，“目标地点。目标物。取回来便成。”他调整角度，立体地图呈俯瞰视角，一个标号出现在屏幕上，“就是这个。”  
“玩法比WG简单得多。允许你们使用任何手段。”他强调，“任何手段，嗯？只要确保任务完成。”  
静默了一小会儿，“就这样？”Gally没琢磨就问。  
“就这样。”  
“我们拒绝。”Teresa对整件事都心存怀疑，但她一情绪化就会演变成个人偏见，“我没义务帮你做事。”  
和Ava Paige完全相反，Janson对Teresa一向挺宽容，但也从来不会顺她的意。现在新哨兵队伍刚刚组建，正是立规矩的时候。他板起脸，“Teresa，既然你选择继续留在我这儿，就必须服从军令。”  
他的言下之意是在提醒，两个原本应该随真正之军的姑娘之所以能留在白塔的原因——是一个安全协议也是一个危机约束。双方说好的。  
Teresa不说话了，赌气低头掰自己的手指。  
仿佛就是故意让她不痛快，Janson继续借题发挥，“实验室从来没有以「正义」「正确」「干净」等等的字眼粉饰自己。你们别嫌我老生常谈，但WICKED的确不坏，而且存在便是有理。再肮脏再危险的差事，只要有必要，我都会去做。”  
他说这番话时呼吸均匀脉搏平稳，“在座的各位可都亲身经历过，事到如今，谁没有因为各种各样原因杀过人呢？”他用带笑的目光一一扫过几位经历过迷宫的年轻人，“我教你们做人，没教你们做窝囊废。”  
除了Gally之外，Minho、Aris、Frypan，甚至Thomas都心知肚明，自己是如何狼狈难堪地结束那段噩梦之旅的。  
控制室陷入可怕的沉默，正是Janson想要的效果。他就喜欢半真半假地开玩笑，充当人生导师、威逼利诱双管齐下是他的拿手好戏，最后来一招怀柔但不怀好意，“好啦好啦，爵爷我是讲道理的。这个任务你们可以掂量一下自己的能耐，自愿参加。我不强迫你们……但我有的是法子整死你们。”  
话音刚落，一个声音便回答，“我参加。”  
是Minho。他没理由拒绝。即使实验室已经许诺取消A-4成员的实验资格，但自尊心让他对自己在迷宫最后的表现耿耿于怀。  
强哨兵现在状态极佳，他的决定也是经过考量的，他不做没把握的事。但忽然发声还是让他的向导吃了一惊。当Janson向Aris投来「怎么？你不同意？」的眼神时，Aris只能挠挠头，“我没问题。”——Minho做决定，哪里轮得到他批准，他想。  
“那我也去。”Gally说。身处转变期还没有向导，虽然使用了药物控制情绪，但他的性子还是极其火爆，而且挑衅也相当针对某人，“有机会到外面实战，总比天天呆在基地里揍个菜鸟好！”  
看到Glade来的伙计都上了，Frypan相当有义气，但有所保留地表示，“我的实战成绩当不了先遣，但如果大家都去的话，就带我一个。”  
“哦，都是好小伙，”爵爷背着手点头，一个个审视他们。WICKED总部倒塌之后，他回收的这批年轻哨向虽然还远远达不到精锐水平，但好歹也是活到迷宫最后一关的，这些天在他手下受训，也算是学有所成。他是实用至上者，总能找到物有所值的地方。  
“没有了吗？”他问，显然是向着在场的最后一个、也是所谓的最有价值的哨兵。  
隔着整整一栋建筑的立体三维影像，蓝光打在Thomas模模糊糊的脸部表情上。有那么一瞬间，Janson认为Paige和统领还是看走眼了。然而当他们的视线对上之后，年轻人眼底流露出的某些危险的气息又让他相信——未来的走向，会很有意思。  
“您有什么要说的吗，”爱好是在易燃物上面投掷火星，Janson绕过地图，踱步到他面前故意拉长声音，“My Lady？”  
“是的，长官，”一反WG之前的懒散状态，Thomas跺地立正，目视前方而不是教官嘲讽的脸——Janson饶有兴趣地等着他的理由，像是以前为了逃一期全装备拉练营找借口一样。

他等了几秒，Thomas波澜不惊地开口了，“什么时候开始？”  
“Thomas！”Teresa一个劲儿地提醒他想清楚，可放过去的精神波被哨兵全数弹了回来——咬咬牙，她立即接着表示，“那我们也去！Brenda？”  
女哨兵耸耸肩，“总得有个人给你们这些冒失鬼善后不是么？”  
就这么定了。安排妥当，三小时后动身。解散。  
Janson一气呵成，手脚勤快地关灯关电关地图，“哦对了，我忘了说啦！”他突然想起来什么，拍拍自己脑袋，“这笔大买卖，除了酬劳……”   
似乎听出他的弦外之音，Thomas停下脚步，回头注视他。  
“不用说自然是给我的，别这么看我，我得负责养活整个组织，没意见吧？”  
爵爷理直气壮地胡说八道。但他接下来的话却是认真的，因为语速极慢音量极轻，心跳加快，瞳孔扩张：  
“而且，还事关人命。你知道我在说谁吧？”他腋下夹着资料，从Thomas身边走过时拍了拍他肩膀，恢复常态，“好运。去吧。早去早回。孩子。”

哨兵钉在原地，浑身血液凝结了一般。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
目标地点非常靠近中央区住宅区域。24小时监视卫星地图显示，周围有平民行人和车辆走动。  
由于WG法案停摆、白塔倒塌，再加上反叛军大闹等等种种综合因素，哨兵虽然没有被全部制裁，但也行动受限，不能像以往那样堂而皇之地上街。  
何况对这些新兵来说，几乎都是首次来到真正意义上的外界。两位向导指挥官经过商量，一致决定低调行事，不用直升机和装甲车，而是改开适用性比较高的悍马和吉普。  
为了确保所有哨兵都能得到壁垒保护，Teresa和Aris带着自己的哨兵分坐两辆车——  
“他和你说什么？刚才结束的时候，我看到Janson找你了。”  
Thomas一钻进后座还没坐稳，Teresa劈头就问。  
带上车门，Thomas检查完自己身上的防干扰仪，敲敲驾驶座，在Frypan踏离合器打火的轰隆声中，他回答，“Janson有事瞒着我们。”  
“而你知道是哪件？”Teresa严厉地盯紧他。  
“我不确定。”Thomas敷衍一句，结束了对话。  
晚上22时整。  
他们在黑暗的旷野公路上疾驰。这片地带经常遭受飓风和沙尘暴的侵袭，荒漠化严重，别说人类文明设施，连原本的生态系统也毁得一塌糊涂，兽迹罕至鸟不拉屎，活人不多见，野生动物和暗哨兵之类的东西倒是很愿意在这儿溜达。  
为了保存体力，作战小队撤销了防护壁垒，用电子仪器检测周围。  
很长一段时间，他们都只听得见前方悍马发动机的轰鸣声，因为头一次出基地，身边又没有教官监督，Gally兴奋地撒野，故意把车开成Z字形。  
相比之下，后面威利斯吉普里的四个人都默不作声。  
一路上Thomas都心事重重，一直在愣神思索着自己的事情，而且拒不接受向导的精神波。接近目标地点，注意到前方城市建筑的灯光时，Teresa忍不住了，“Tom，”她用这个称呼作为开头时，就表示接下来的对话如果不能让她满意，她就要Thomas好看。  
哨兵便转向她，“是。”  
女孩的蓝眼睛在昏暗的车灯光下闪烁。他们自小一起长大，她是了解他的。然而有多长时间，他们没有好好谈过了？自从WG结束之后。  
Teresa从来没有怀疑过Thomas能活着从迷宫出来。但她也没有想过他会恢复得如此之快，无论是身体还是精神。  
怎么可能？  
一个哨兵不仅图景使用过度，还单方面切断了精神联结。  
这是寻常情况下想都不敢想的，无论发生哪个状况，不是直接死亡就是暗哨化。而Thomas只躺了三天。精神波完好无损，身上只留下一些磕磕碰碰的皮外伤。  
经过Brenda 用能力证实，Janson没有在报告上造假，也没必要隐瞒。  
然而Teresa能肯定，她就是有这个直觉——Thomas不可能一点事都没有。  
“现在听着，”她知道问题所在，所以有针对性地选择切入口，“开你的图景。”  
“干什么？”  
“开就是了！”  
“抱歉……”Thomas移开了目光，他可以拒绝非联结向导的指令“我很累。”  
“你好得很。”副驾座上假寐的Brenda哼了一声。  
Thomas有点尴尬，“现在还没开始行动，没必要。”  
“不是没必要。”Teresa在指出症结之前，吸了吸气，“你是不敢。”  
自从WG结束，被白塔回收来到「废骸」，恢复性训练、强化集训到实战演练，Thomas就再也没有开过图景！为什么，“原因你自己清楚！”  
哨兵的面部表情沉下来，“Tess，我想我们现在该讨论一下这次的任务。”  
“哦，那也正是我想说的，”Teresa步步紧逼，“你什么时候变那么积极了？！以前干什么都不行逃课第一名，只要Janson的训练课你都能想方设法避开，现在呢？尊敬地帮他擦靴子了吗？！”  
她一口气数落了个遍，重点走偏，连驾驶座上的Frypan也频频从后视镜瞄她。  
Thomas手指捏鼻梁，以缓解头痛，“Janson至少救了我们。”  
“他出卖了我们。”给统领——Teresa大叫道。  
“出卖我的不是他。”  
“那是谁？”  
Thomas猛然闭上了嘴巴，在Teresa炯炯目光的瞪视下有些退缩，他意识到女孩在刻意引导他的意识，他想对抗这股力量——但耳中却忽然钻进一个声音，很遥远，很飘渺，不是Teresa的声音：

「就这样，Tommy，就是这样！伤害他，只有你能伤害他至此！」

“……不。”他低头埋进手掌，揉搓脸颊，不确定在回答谁，“别说了。别说了。”  
Teresa安静下来，谨慎且轻柔地检查他的状态，许久后，她犹豫着说，“你知道……”她搭上哨兵的肩膀，稍稍使力握紧，“你知道，WG半岛沉海了吧？”  
“什……”  
前方悍马一个急刹车，Aris扩张罗兰紫外图景形成壁垒，及时把尖锐扎耳的锉地声挡住，“只能到这里了，前面关卡设置了路障，保险起见我们得徒步一段。”

*  
当迷宫的生还者们被运送到WRECK时，真正之军和白塔负责人有过一次非正式的交涉。主要是商讨接下来的对策，以及如何安置那些年轻哨向。  
Vince说「真正之军不是你们的归属。」  
Janson说「白塔才是。」  
Teresa说「哪怕你只是利用我们替你干活？」  
Aris说「你能救他们？」  
Brenda说「你害死了我弟弟。」  
Janson一一回答「是的。不错。不全是。但现在除了我，谁还有能力庇护你们？」  
Mary抢在老J开口前说「你要是不好好照顾他们，我崩了你的屁眼把你肠子扯出来绕你脖子三圈！」  
计划就这么定下来。真正之军在外，继续追踪其他反叛军掌握的资料，为将来的合作收集情报。废骸在内，在统领的眼皮底下，在恢复势力之前不再轻举妄动，并有所保留地将哨兵部队的管辖权交由统领——但实际指挥权还是被保留在Janson手里，这也是为什么Teresa总是数落他把白塔卖了。  
这些细节Thomas一概不关心，包括半岛沉海一事。  
那段时间他排斥一切消息。  
他对迷宫的记忆结束在巡洋舰升空时带起的血风暴，满广场的流弹和爆破，狂客部队的咆哮，以及那个站在混乱的中心点、距离自己越来越远的人。

你要我如何相信你会为了我，一个不属于GLADE的外人来到这里，为的就是让我活着走出迷宫？  
我是你的工具，是你的许诺，是你用来赎罪的借口！

那个金发少年在一片人造的雾林里出现，又在一阵虚伪的骚乱中消失。  
记忆是尖刺，是匕首，是破裂的镜面，任何一个片段都能使Thomas流血不止。当时他们还联在一起，他的感觉亦是对方的，他们拥有共同的呼吸。  
剧痛。痛不欲生。一个声音不知疲倦地在脑中重复：

就是应该如此，他/我活该如此！

他不能回想在转场时的仓皇奔跑、不能回想在守夜时的肩膀复位，他不能回想手心和双唇接触时传来的热度。  
对方深红的舌尖、麦田、金盏花、血腥、汗液，淬火机油……他在镇定剂的作用下失去感知。又在WRECK的禁闭室里逼迫自己遗忘。他甚至不能回想起那个人的名字。他为此在「废骸」的第一天和Gally打了一架。  
「这个傻不拉几的菜鸟就是Newt的哨兵？」  
新来的哨兵比他强壮，比他坚定，也比他更早认识Newt。当着他的面和Minho提起禁忌。他没法喜欢Gally，也没法下杀手。因为他同样来自Glade。  
那时起，他便无法使用图景。  
他失控过，他不想再错手杀人，那是白塔和政府的交易，是统领的实验，并非他自身的意愿。而他的意愿从一开始就被Newt转让人手。  
这让他如何不愤怒？但是这股怒气来去无踪根本没法把控，他不清楚愤怒的源头，也不想弄清楚，因为伤害和欺瞒是实际的。而气馁和妥协让他任凭联结的卡扣滑脱，最终把Newt留在迷宫的中央，留在那些行尸走肉的丛林中，离自己越来越远——执着和不悔，这也是对方的意愿——无色的图景，直升机里的同伴，静脉注射镇定剂，共同强制把他放倒在舱门口。  
醒来后，他痊愈，恍若一切从没发生过，只要他不去想Newt的去向，也不去想自己的将来。  
他躲在废骸里自欺欺人。  
如果整个世界都弃他而去，Teresa绝对是会回来再狠狠踩他一脚的人。  
WG的设施里保存着多少哨兵生存考验的记录，有多少人死在里面就有多少对哨兵制度血淋淋的指控。半岛被炸毁不令人意外，那些苦痛的记忆也被毁于一旦，那么连同上面的人……至今为止的浑浑噩噩瞬间散得一干二净！  
Thomas紧接着问，“什么时候的事？”  
抬头睨了他一眼，Teresa重新回到对表的动作里，“我们离开半岛后半小时。”  
Thomas跟着她绕到威利斯后车厢，无法集中精神在武器上，“在那种情况下，活下来的可能有多少？”  
Newt是不是和他们一样离开了呢？还是去了统领或者实验室那边？  
核潜艇直接发射的导弹。规模不比一次地球板块运动级别的天灾壮烈，但干净利落，保证几小时内死的活的统统沉海，渣都不剩。  
Teresa意识到自己做了件傻事，怎么能在这种时候让哨兵分神，但她也不想让Thomas继续把头埋在沙子里假装无事发生，“爆破余波辐射至少一千海里，我们加速跑出去那么久也被差点被掀。”  
Thomas的动作停下来。  
“怎么？”察觉到精神波大幅度起伏，Teresa立即警告，“现在是什么时候，别犯混。”  
“挑起话题的可是你，”Thomas语调平稳，“如果你想尽一个向导的责任，分散组员过度集中的注意力，你成功了。我现在他妈的想直接回去问清楚！”  
悍马那边，Minho铆劲敲敲车门，他们一组人已经准备好了。Teresa抓住Thomas的手腕，在说话之前撑起宝石红壁垒阻隔，“我不记得你是这种因为私事影响任务的性子，不管怎么样，先把事情办完。”  
片刻沉默，在背后的Brenda（为了保护向导）攻击态势加强之前，Thomas先一步放松。低声道，“部署会结束的时候，Janson可能在暗示我什么。”  
“当真你就输了。”  
“那我们等着瞧。”  
感觉Thomas下了决心，Teresa解除壁垒，监督他检查格洛克19的弹匣，拿起突击刀时犹豫了一下才插在腰带上，朝Aris走去。  
“不需要我放倒他吗？”Brenda汇合之前问。  
“他知道自己在做什么。”Teresa希望如此。

……  
悍马和威利斯的停靠地点也是拟定撤退点。向导安排Frypan留在车上待命，因为守卫不会轻易被干扰，而且总得有得有人在车上接应。其他六个人采取三明治式行进——无论什么地形什么状况，先锋和垫后必须是哨兵，把两位向导夹在最安全也是最容易辐射精神波的位置。  
打开特制的红外成像仪之后，即使没有夜视能力的向导也能跟上哨兵在黑暗中行动自如。中央区虽是当下人类世界最核心的区域，但边缘地带还是可能危机四伏——没行进几分钟，他们就明白了，为什么这片人迹罕至的领域会设置监控和路障：先前在卫星地图上显示行人走动的信号，其实是游荡的暗哨兵。数量不多，目前看来。

如今，人类要面对的威胁已经够多了。在层出不穷的自然灾害之下，行尸走肉简直是造物主错手的多此一举。然而不能否认的是，对于哨兵来说，暗化成腐尸却是他们必须要面对的事实。在白塔总部，每一个新兵都经历过半夜熟睡时被突然冲进营房的暗哨兵袭击的噩梦，不是演习也不是三维成像——如假包换的真东西！  
上帝赐福大拇指爵爷得痔疮，他每一期毫无新意但见鬼的总是很管用的新人礼让此时此刻在深夜的巷子里遭遇战的特战组显得不那么措手不及了。  
“知道吗？我还挺感谢他的。”Gally说，“要是没这一出，我就要被你们拖后腿了不是？”他和Minho两个是前锋，即使不使枪，两人用长矛和消防斧也是速度快手法狠，干净利落地清出道——许多游荡的暗哨兵没有自我意识，肢体也已经腐烂，单个儿的杀伤力远不如正常人，但一旦聚集起来就相当可怕了。所以他们必须速战速决，越快离开越好。  
保险起见，Aris把情况发回悍马告知Frypan，他也没忘记给废骸总部发了一份。

两位哨兵率先进入目标建筑，曾经的中央区仁爱国际医院。近几年城市范围大幅度缩小，这栋建筑先是被用作研究所，但后来因为出了事故，区域政府正式将这里划出地界。长时间的空置，再加上深更半夜，让这栋建筑看起来阴森森的。

目标物的编码是「CA-E-16」，能用任何手段取回来。  
难点不是采取什么手段，而是他们对目标没有任何线索！连它是一件有形物体还是抽象的信息都不知道，根本谈不上采取什么手段了。这任务看起来像是耍着人玩儿，但经历过WG和总部特训的成员都清楚，的确是Janson的风格。整件事看起来很荒谬，然而考点却很多。  
Teresa依据（屡屡被整的）经验，最好的对付Janson出的课题的办法就是随机应变。指挥Brenda和Thomas最先进入医院，确认门诊部大厅一切正常之后，其余人跟进。没有任何头绪的前提下，贸然进入目标建筑相当危险，但是她这么做是有理由的——  
立即的，拥有最强感知力的女哨兵忽然抬手「停止，肃静！」  
两个向导同时撑开壁垒，其余哨兵找好位置掩护。几秒，Brenda释放出图景，海沫灰向四面八方伸展开去，幅度范围比之前扩大了很多。  
Gally靠住门吹口哨，被Minho踢了一脚。  
Brenda辨清整栋建筑情况，收回图景，“两个消息。一个好的，一个坏的。”她没心思逗弄同伴，“别选了，反正我都要告诉你们。”  
坏消息是，这栋楼里几乎都是「那玩意儿」。  
好消息是，不止我们，还有其他活人。  
“十刀，我赌「CA-E-16」和这里的活人有关。”Minho说，“先去看看吧。”  
总比在站这里瞎猜好。  
Thomas同意，和他一起当先锋走在前面。由Brenda小幅度地扩展图景探路，穿过门诊大厅西面的通道，可以看到通往地下室的阶梯。  
他们没有选择电梯井，一来是要尽可能避免使用电器，因为会在寂静的建筑里弄出响声。二来万一被困住，电梯井都不是个好选择。两人倚在楼梯口的墙边，往黑漆漆的深处探，仔细辨别那一头传来的动静到底是活人还是暗哨兵。  
“是不是似曾相识？”强哨兵忽然说。  
Thomas知道他指什么，但现在他唯独不想回忆起迷宫的经历——  
“有点不对劲。”Minho在他回答之前手势，「蹲下！」

四个哨兵迅速闪到墙后面，向导的壁障像伞一样罩下来。  
脚步声由远及近。所有人压制住呼吸，掩藏在漆黑的角落动也不动。一个摇头晃脑的暗哨兵拖着脚（骨头已经断了）慢慢地走到跟前。即使是腐化成行尸，它的感官功能还在，似乎察觉到什么似的，它停下来，往角落里张望。眼珠全烂了，正面看完全就是两个窟窿，和Aris对了个正着——强哨兵及时伸手捂住向导的嘴巴。  
那玩意儿待了半天也没察觉到动静，便往长廊的拐角走开去，没一会儿便消失了。  
松了口气，Teresa扇了一记差点儿搞砸的向导后脑，示意小队继续往下。  
立体地图虽然给他们提供了建筑整体结构，但在细节上实际作用不大。医院被用作研究院之后，地下室的结构也改造过了，现在他们来到本该是停尸房的四个单间中央，然而这四个房间的墙壁被凿穿了，打通成一个空旷的大厅，大概有个篮球场那么大。好在尸体都移走了，只有四周边缘的位置堆放着不少储物箱。特战小队散开来，各自找好掩体——  
Brenda用手势告诉他们，这里了。  
很快的，看到第一个活人出现，Thomas心想，Teresa说的没错，不能把Janson的话当真。  
「事关人命。」  
这人他们都认识，Ava Paige，白塔前负责人。


	6. Chapter 6

3  
Aunt Paige还活着。他们早该想到的。  
仁爱国际医院所处的地理位置，荒废地带，后来又因为某些原因被用作研究所。什么东西需要再荒郊野外偷偷研究？当然和哨兵项目关！只要涉及到哨兵，怎么能少得了该领域最狂热的Paige博士呢！  
关乎与这位白塔前负责人的恩恩怨怨，Janson又哪能坐得住？假借特殊任务的借口指派行动组到这里也就自然顺理成章了！  
所以归根结底，他们还是被爵爷利用了不是吗？！Teresa咬咬牙忍住咆哮，冷静分析，伸展宝石红，把Minho和Gally的图景都叠到一起，虽然对向导自身的负荷很大，但能减少直接对话。  
——不对劲！眼下的情况很不对劲。全体成员的心声出奇地一致。  
“这医院里有多少只？”  
“几十，百来只吧。”Brenda最多估摸到三楼。  
而瞧瞧他们自己，训练有素、全副武装的特战小队，还有两对联结的哨向。万一不幸正面冲突起来，他们能有多少把握全身而退？  
Teresa下意识望了眼Thomas……  
“别指望他，还记得我们怎么从半岛逃出来的？”Brenda立即打消她的念头，“现在联结三个人就让你血压飙了，这个发起疯来还拉得住？”   
“把战斗任务全摊到你们三个头上，Thomas会置身度外？”Teresa可不信，到时候一样拉不住，好吧，她还是有希望的，至少Minho的发挥很稳定。  
“对不起，打扰了，我觉得现在商讨战斗为时过早……”听了好一会儿，Aris忍不住打断，“不对劲的地方也在这里。”

满楼晃荡行尸的大楼里，他们一整个武装小队战战兢兢地部署，可看看Ava Paige，一个普通人，身上没带任何武器（如果路虎车钥匙、笔型除颤器、骆驼牌香烟和打火机也算的话）却胆敢大摇大摆地待在地下室里。  
这不奇怪吗？  
即使知道对方多年来一直在实验室，与不计其数堕落腐化的暗哨兵朝夕相处培养感情，但于情于理也不可能一点儿防身武器都没有。  
以一个学者的专业素养看来，阿姨虽然狂热，但不糊涂。Teresa能肯定其中必有蹊跷，“她两次抬手看表，应该是在等人。”  
“再观察一会儿。”Aris也同意，让哨兵们都待命。  
接下来几分钟可以说相当难熬，身处这种环境，接下来会发生什么心里根本没个数。那个女人不再看时间，也没有原地踱来踱去，而是双手插在长风衣口袋里，像尊石像似的一动不动。  
Teresa反倒心不在焉了，她有种感觉仿佛回到了向导精神波稳定性的培训讲座上。阿姨艰涩的内容、平淡的语调，生硬的表情，无论哪一点都让她如坐针毡，但又不甘心找借口提出离开大厅。这么做会让她觉得自己输给了阿姨，让对方可以毫不掩饰地数落：  
「看吧，Teresa比Sonya差得远了，天赋就更不用说……」  
Minho强劲的精神波打断了这一刻的浑浊，手势指出「注意，门口！」  
从他们藏身的地方看过去，大厅南侧的入口处传来一阵脚步声。  
十来个人的小分队。摩擦地面的军靴胶底却各不相同，这伙特战队员着装也不统一，袖章和肩章都被撕掉了。显然不是统领或者其他区域政府的武装人员。  
“是反叛军。” Aris琢磨，“哪一派的人？”   
Gally说，“哪一派都无关紧要，听听他们想干什么。”

带头的队长走到Paige面前，隔开好几步远停下来，“你好，博士。”  
女人朝他们身后望了眼，“Lawrence没来。”  
“元帅相信在下的能力，能够全权代表他的意志。”  
“我深感遗憾，你们首领的意志渺小得虫蚁不如。”  
“你他妈说什么？！”  
代理人刚才还趾高气扬，现在恼羞成怒，身后的小队纷纷举起枪——Teresa倒是一点儿也不觉得惊讶，小时候的她自己和这群被贬低的反叛军比起来，也就是一把冲锋枪的差别。  
实验室特产，不论主管是谁，都有本事一句话把人说得跳起来。看看这帮特战兵，现在一个个武器上膛准星瞄来瞄去，哪像是来谈判的。  
相比，孤身一人明显处在弱势的Ava Paige却不慌不忙，淡然地继续，“既然他认为这笔交易不值得亲自来，那我也没必要强买强卖。毕竟我们一开始谈好的，建立在互相信任基础上的合作。无论他和统领之前的条件如何，都与我无关。但如果他一直是这种出尔反尔的做派，也难怪Snow会放弃他。那么今天就到此为止。”  
“你是要毁约？”一把突击枪封住她的退路。这些杂牌军受过训，却把武力威胁用在一个女人身上。  
哨向小队虽然和Ava Paige交情不深，但这种欺人太甚的场面任谁看了都会打抱不平不是吗？！  
Brenda在这个时候忽然感到一阵寒意，“再等下！都别动！”  
此时，Thomas也似乎感觉到了什么，那是种说不清道不明的熟悉感，五感中的某一个被不经意刺激，从而诱发了脑内记忆，使自体产生出一种仿若从前经历过相同场景的错觉。只不过意识非常清醒：仅仅是错觉！  
这个冰冷的牵动感虽然熟悉，但不是同一个东西，他确定。他没证据，但他确定。他不自觉地握紧拳头……紧得让自己发抖。  
大厅中央，Ava Paige继续说，“先毁约的是Lawrence。我只是打算回家。”  
特战队长蛮横地用枪口拦住去路，“恐怕不行。”  
“你们是想抢了，我没理解错吧？”  
“那么重要的东西，你肯定随身携带了。”

两个特战兵包抄上前，想要拗过女人的双臂。  
暗处的哨兵们无不咬紧了牙关——不是替Paige博士捏一把汗——而是在两个人碰到她的一瞬间，从他们身后猛地窜出来几头行尸，如猛兽一般往活人身上扑去。接下来的场面乱了套：  
出其不意的袭击让特战兵仓皇失措。几个人被扑在地上，脖子和脸上被又抓又咬，有头暗哨兵抢了武器，往什么地方胡乱放了一枪。这下好了，巨大的声响引来了更多的同类。闻到血腥味，它们为数不多的神经便被激活了，纷纷从梦游中惊醒，火速从四面八方赶来——围攻活人。抓到什么便往他们身上又刺又捅，没有武器的就用指甲和牙齿攻击。  
如同落入食人鱼潭，惨绝尖利的惨叫伴随着嘶吼和啃咬，特种兵被源源不断的行尸围住、渐渐吞没，呼救声连同生气渐渐淡去……消失了。  
Ava Paige却不急着走，站在尸群外围观赏了好几分钟。毫不掩饰鄙夷与得意，在她看来，自己是高尚的、是这桩失败生意的受害者，而这些粗鄙的人落到死无全尸的下场完全是咎由自取。  
等暗哨兵群把人完全杀光，横陈在地的肉块依然面目全非，它们似乎也败了兴致，恢复到原来混沌、懵懂的迷失状态，慢吞吞地四散开来，往各处继续游荡。  
“奇怪……”这个过程不合理！压抑住恶心反胃，Teresa精英向导的意识觉醒，她终于意识到问题出在哪里了，从整件事看来，最不合理的地方在于……  
“Ava Paige为什么没有受到攻击？”  
Thomas替她说出口，双眼目视前方，那满地的尸体之上，那个女人身上，他感觉到了什么——和Brenda、和强哨兵的感应到的一样。  
然而更令人意外的是，白塔前负责人，爵爷口中「出局的阿姨」，哨向研究领域最权威的学者，凌冽的目光忽而一转，直射废骸小队藏身的储物箱方向。  
“出来吧，虽然你们已经不归我管了，但还是我的学生。我知道你们想问什么。”她僵硬的脸庞居然笑了，有一种慈祥温和的诡异感。  
白塔那么多年，不仅仅在研究哨兵。  
“我始终相信，萨满是存在的……至少可以制造出来。”她自顾自地说，向身边的门口招招手——所有人往那方向看去，当熟悉的金发出现在视野里，Thomas的心跳和呼吸都骤停。  
Aris却先他一步跳出去，以从没有过的速度！连Minho都没来得及拉住他。

“Sonya！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道我干嘛要捂着Newt那么久，反正在小火车爽到之前我想欺负够他们（亲妈

*  
在所有认识她的人记忆里，Sonya是个内敛的、安静得过分的姑娘。  
身上完全找不到作为一个向导（以Teresa为标杆）的专横、强制以及控制欲。她反而有点害羞还有点儿怕生，也没参与过诸如逃课或是精神控制教官，看哨兵营闹笑话之类的违纪游戏。  
她属于另一个（各种意义上）训练营，是Paige认为最具有向导潜质、最值得培养的好孩子。白塔总部被炸毁当天和许多向导候补生一起被列入失踪人员名单。此时此刻突然出现在跟前，比起惊讶，Teresa倒是更多的……  
气坏了！  
包括Minho主观故意的神游、Gally一如既往地出格、Thomas不顾时间地点的抽风等等一切可能导致行动失败的因素中，她唯独没想到坏事儿的居然是Aris！  
倒不是说她对这个弱不禁风、也没受过正统培训的男性向导有多少偏见——一直以来Aris都很有自知之明，做事相当谨慎，团队训练中也非常守规矩。可正是这么一个没存在感的人，竟胆敢在这种重要关头擅自跑出去？！  
“掩护他！掩护！”  
岂止是冲动失策，Aris简直昏了头，图景也忘了打开就扯着嗓门  
“Sonya——！”  
像被按了个暂停键似的，四散的行尸瞬间骤停，缓慢却动作一致地转向声音来源。Aris意识到不好，但这时候才想起来构建精神壁垒哪比得过它们围过来的速度……  
“你傻啊！”眼看着最近的一只扑上来，脑袋却在半空中开了花。一根长矛从它后脑钉入，又从嘴巴里戳出来——及时赶到的Minho滑甩长矛，奈何那尸身太腐烂，脖子断了身体飞出老远，脑袋还串在矛尖上，“你的能力不管用！男性是伤不了你，但那些不是活人！”  
Thomas和Brenda迅速到位掩护，好让强哨兵空出手带着向导后退。  
然而防御态势组建得还是晚了，现在大厅里已经聚集起至少二十多只暗哨，更多的正从楼上和建筑外面赶过来。  
“对不起，我、我……”Aris往Sonya看过去，那姑娘始终沉默地站立，“她的状态不对劲。”  
“有时间担心敌人，不如想想怎么突围！“Teresa加入防御的阵线。  
Aris虽愧疚但很坚定，“Sonya不是敌人！”  
“她的确很反常。”Thomas也说，“心跳和呼吸太慢了，那是深睡眠的状态。”  
“Thomas，连你也？”  
金发、珍珠白的侧脸颊，眼睛是黑醋栗色。自从感应到她的存在，Thomas就无法移开注意力。不得不说Sonya的容貌与他心目中最在意的人有些相似，但精神波却感觉……  
“不，不是。”他摇摇头，试图镇定，“我只是就事论事。”  
“那我也来就事论事！”Gally本来用消防斧劈砍，现在换成MP5射击，“还不快撤？！”  
“哦呵，欢迎归回主题！”Brenda往身后盲开火，击退几具行尸，Minho则向着北侧楼道口清出一条路，引带小队转移。  
“但是Sonya还在那边，”平时对强哨兵又怕又敬的Aris竟然一个使力挣脱了他的手臂，“我不能一走了之！”  
可以说，当时Minho的表情前所有未的精彩，褚锈红小幅度炸裂，在Brenda确认之前立即收敛——守在楼道口，Minho等其他人全部就位，最后一把将向导捞至跟前，猛力合拢消防门，横搁斧柄顶住门栓。  
在这道障碍被砸穿之前，他用不同寻常的低音问道，“你是想救她，现在？”  
“我、我认识她……”Aris的气势弱下去，视线也不自在地别开。承认自己是直的是一回事儿，但当面坦诚（喜欢的姑娘）又是另一回事儿，“我不能见死不救。”  
“我们都在实验部待过。”虽然以前鲜少接触，Thomas没怎么考虑就决定站到Aris一边，“Ava带着Sonya出现，难保不和Janson交代的事有关。”  
“谢天谢地你可终于想起那老家伙的任务了哈？”Teresa生气归生气，但作为统领全局的人，权衡了一下她说，“就算我们现在按原路往楼上撤也够呛，外面肯定更多。”  
“这里原本是医院的停尸房，那我们算是捅了马蜂窝了呵！”  
“谢谢你不必要的补充，Gally，闭尼玛的嘴。”Thomas说。  
“此时此地如果扔你出去，我绝对不会趁它们宰杀你的时候自己逃跑，我会留下来欣赏！”  
“够了！”Teresa呵止他们，“谁再多一句话我叫他爬回去！有力气内讧还不如想想怎么杀出去！”  
正面硬拼肯定玩完，Thomas盯着被行尸拍得摇摇欲坠的消防门，拳心出汗，这个时候他不难把此时的危难处境与出发前Janson的提醒联系到一起：  
「事关人命。你知道我在说谁吧……」  
「允许你们使用任何手段。只要确保任务完成。」  
「再肮脏再危险的差事，只要有必要，我都会去做。」

“……Ava Paige呢？”  
Thomas忽然这么一问，所有人连强哨兵都如梦初醒！先是对任务代号的猜测，再是白塔前主管和狂客的交易，暗哨的突袭，以及Sonya……一连串飞快的变故攫住了所有人的注意力，让他们对意外应接不暇，很容易便忽略了问题的关键——  
此时哪还有Ava的影子！  
Janson说的人命是她，「CA-E-16」与她自然也脱不了关系。不择手段杀出重围去找Ava Paige，目前看来已经不可能，“我们得先想办法自救。”  
“有个建议，要不要听？”Brenda朝伸进门缝的一只干枯的手昂昂下巴——Minho从靴筒抽出冷钢刀削了下去，没想刺激得撞门更加疯狂。  
“Sonya没有移动过，Paige趁乱溜走了，暗哨却没有袭击她。”  
为什么？无论是不是自愿，从结果来看Sonya为Paige离开争取了时间，让废骸小队陷入了困境。  
一个激灵，“萨满……”Teresa克制住自己动摇：  
种种迹象都表明，Sonya是Ava培养的萨满。能制造大范围壁垒、能短暂（甚至长期）在同一时间对复数哨兵进行精神疏导的高等级向导。萨满具有的力量是普通向导通力合作才可能企及的！  
先是屠杀了毁约的反叛军小队，又围困了他们几个哨向。如果是AvaPaige控制住一个大区域向导对暗哨下行动指令……那么这一切完全轻而易举！  
Teresa不禁想起自己刚进入白塔那会儿，主管夫人将所有向导女孩集中到一起挑选，可见实验室从很久以前便开始着手培养大区域向导了，几乎与招募Thomas的同一时期！  
那座倒塌的巨塔之下到底还埋藏着多少秘密？！  
在她思考这些的时候，Thomas掂了掂手里的卡宾枪，语气平淡地得出结论，“Janson没说错，解决问题很容易。”  
想完成任务就得突围去找Ava，如果放弃任务撤回基地也得突破行尸密集的大楼  
“我只知道你们的联合国会议再不结束，被暗哨啃骨头的就是我们。”Brenda也很镇定。那根卡住门栓的消防斧柄已经弯折，五六只狰狞的手伸进来把两扇门之间的缝隙越撑越大。  
它们对声音非常敏感！  
“无论如何先拿下Sonya！”得出这个结论，Teresa有把自己爽到，示意所有人（除了还在思想斗争的Aris）各就各位，“要救她也未尝不可。正好我有个想法……”

一瞬间门被砸烂，疯狂的行尸嚎叫着扑进来。  
同一时间，Teresa却下指令——稳速后撤，不许打！听我指令！  
Gally骂出脏粗，“啥？！”  
Brenda首先停止攻击。她不是相信她的团队，她相信Teresa的为人。  
她的向导也许不是最厉害的，但绝对是最恶劣的……能干出比暗哨更糟心的事。  
所有人听从命令，屏住呼吸往楼道口后退、后退。Teresa预料的没错，他们行动一放慢，行尸群的追赶也放松了。暗哨没有自主意识，控制它们的萨满在深睡眠，所以废骸小队忽然收起攻击态势，萨满反而不知所措，图景通过暗哨群所剩无几的感官小心翼翼地延展，探索周遭情况。当它们聚集得差不多，距离也咫尺之遥时，Teresa的宝石红猝不及防嘭得一下涨到最大！  
塞壬女妖的绰约身姿在海浪中闪现，跃升至半空微微一笑——  
我就知道！  
深受其害的Thomas和Brenda，感知最强的Minho以及被吓怕了的Gally巴浦洛夫式地动作一致：蹲地抱头捂耳朵。他们的防干扰装置失灵的一刹那，Aris撑起穹顶把他们的感官统统护住。  
相比之下，毫无智商更没经过训练的行尸哪有这般默契的配合。  
一个尖叫当头砸下。凄厉绵长的、撕心裂肺的、万虫噬心般的尖叫。  
当然没能把暗哨都震报废，但这波长也足够它们受的，三秒内都被震懵了，好多只受创严重的眼窟窿流出黑血，像是老旧机器排出的锈液。  
“趁现在！”Teresa的指令是对着Aris。  
塞壬报丧维持不了多久，行尸走肉的恢复力要比活人强多了！而自己小队的哨兵们一时半会儿止不住耳鸣。  
可是面对一整个大厅的行尸，本能的恐惧让Aris手脚发软，他忍不住吞咽口水，却没有去看自己的哨兵。  
他破坏了整个行动，拖了所有人的后腿，现在有什么资格求人帮忙？  
“你知道怎么做，”Thomas语调平缓地提醒，虽然同被Teresa的精神动物整得够呛，他扇了自己一耳光，“你知道你的能力可以用在哪里。”他看着Aris的神情转为坚定，“救她。” ——我有话要问她。  
Aris Willow咬牙向着行尸群奔去，在强哨兵试图跟进之前。宝石红穹顶颤抖一下，消散开去，暗哨随之逐渐恢复感知。  
“不好！”Brenda立即掩护开火，吸引注意力，几只向她围拢去，被Gally操起斧子拦腰劈断。Thomas则追上Minho的步伐纵穿大厅，但一批新来的暗哨从南面入口进到大厅，拦在Sonya的外围，保护性地作为一面盾似的，阻止他们靠近。 两个哨兵自顾不暇，甚至来不及抽身后撤——Aris环顾四周，只有自己了，暂时没被围攻，但附近有半只腐尸发现了他，牙齿咯咯咯地嚼着，拖着一只手直向他爬。  
他必须立即行动，否则团灭。  
「Aris Willow，志愿者2号，安全码0215。  
精神波能特别防阻男性，对女性具有极高攻击效力。」  
Teresa背诵他的档案，把所有人逗笑了。他一度感到尴尬，无地自容。  
他离Sonya一步之遥。对方没有看到他。  
就像几年前，他还在B-4训练营当后勤，去总部搬运物资时待在白塔底层等待集合。正巧十楼的向导结束课程，年轻的姑娘、金色的笑声。  
几年后他在WG招募志愿者协约上签字，脑中想起当时的惊鸿一瞥，空气中满是芍药的清香。他觉得自己是个傻瓜，因为嘲鸫鸟站在枝头上，对毫无攻击欲念的浣熊不屑一顾。  
“我，真的非常对不起！”半闭眼睛，他朝着那雪白的、挂着几缕金发的脖颈按下电击器。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

*  
十分钟后。  
威利斯和悍马在回程的路上飙驰逃命。  
油门踩到底，Frypan咳嗽一声想说话。  
“闭嘴。”  
“行，非常好……”  
独自一人在黑夜里蹲守了十来分钟，立即探测到周围不寻常的气息，Frypan在呼叫小队先锋还是下车赶往目标建筑汇合两个选择之间犹豫了一阵。这片刻的走神，一只行尸的血手掌忽然间拍在车窗上，早就警觉到异常，他一枪托砸烂了那脑袋，连带车窗也稀巴烂。  
为了哨兵们的鼻子着想，憨厚敬业的守卫男孩花了几分钟清理干净驾驶座上的脑浆和碎玻璃。一抬头看到眼前的景象差点吓得他把心肝肺都吐出来：  
谁能告诉他那个迎面奔来的、双手横抱着位漂亮的金发姑娘、活像是闯了宫廷舞会炸了南瓜车当着王子的面抢了辛德瑞拉的屠夫……怎么看怎么都是Gally啊！  
他是视觉犀利的守卫他没看错。就是那个在Glade时期人见人厌，被二当家权威预言今后五年绝对不会有女性（也没有男性）缘的Gally啊！  
更滑稽的是他身后紧跟着小队其他成员，和一群张牙舞爪、甩着肠子眼珠大腿骨的行尸，一群人大呼小叫游行似的在深夜中央区仁爱国际医院门前的大街上狂奔。  
Frypan坐在引擎盖上愣着，僵着，思考着。  
“别问！什么都别问！”扛着个姑娘逃命，好不容易抵达威利斯后座，Gally喘得上气不接下气不想解释只想死。  
“走走走，快走！！”捅开一只行尸，从另一边车门挤进来的Thomas猛拍车顶。  
Frypan连忙扣起车门夹断一只伸过来的枯手。  
旁边的悍马发动机轰隆隆地响——Teresa拼命砸车喇叭，哐哐哐地打火，Brenda绕车身扫射一圈跳进副驾。Minho先把向导塞进后座，自己在带门的同时往后面放枪。  
两台车一前一后起步，没命地加速，也不在乎监视系统，直接冲破路障，把失去萨满而发疯的暗哨群甩在屁股后面。  
当他们以150码的车速拼命飙行半小时后，旷野公路边的景象变得单一、乏善可陈。尸群的恶臭连强哨兵也感知不到时，Frypan从Thomas口中得知了事情的经过，“Aris看起来弱鸡，没想到下手还挺狠的……”  
幸好那一个电击击晕了萨满，暗哨群顿时失去依附，才给了小队几秒钟时间突围，还顺手把Sonya带了出来……但接下来怎么办？  
主管交代的任务如何交付？这个女孩如何处置？  
守卫用其不同于哨兵的感官察觉出，两台车里的精神波竟然微妙地持平了：  
Teresa和Aris带着各自的哨兵坐在悍马车里，威利斯上的“大区域向导”还在昏迷。从医院地下室的情况看来，她可能对暗哨有极其强烈的吸引力——就像是掉在地上的雪糕棒会引诱蚂蚁群倾巢而出。这种身不由己的吸引力难保不会对正常哨兵产生影响。  
在小队少得可怜的实战经验中从来没有出现过萨满，至少没有出现过实验室的人造萨满。他们对这种高等级向导的情报严重缺失，如果她的精神波强悍到能够割裂现有的哨向联结……  
“保险起见，刚才也只有Gally（单身哨兵）来运送这位向导比较妥当。”  
Frypan在Gally警告的瞪视中谨慎地加以无关痛痒的评论。Thomas装作没有听出他的言下之意，“她快醒了。”  
臂膀给Sonya当靠垫的Gally像触了电似的把她往Thomas身上推去，自己迅速后退贴到车门上。  
少女的身体柔软轻盈，扶住她的肩膀，一低头便能看见那片浅金色，Thomas仔细观察她细巧的眉宇，阴云笼罩其上，因为她正在被梦境所困，脑部活动异常繁杂。哨兵探不到更深层的景象，少女的图景与其说强大，不如说是奇怪。她的精神波不是自然产生，而是被拔苗助长，也难怪她感觉痛苦难当。他不认识她，但他不希望她痛苦……  
温暖的体温，可可金的发梢， 然而气味截然不同，芍药、月桂，蜜豆蛋糕。纯粹却不缺世故，善良且不乏坚韧。  
他不想弄伤她，没有必要，也没有必要非得保护她。  
他连自己的向导都没有保护好……  
“Thomas……”  
有人在叫他的名字，声音仿若穿透水面的光。沉溺在思绪里的Thomas惊醒——少女睁开了眼睛，死气沉沉地瞪视他。  
“Thomas……”  
“是的，我是，你认得出我？”  
Frypan在后视镜里使眼色，悄悄空出一只手探向副驾座位下的枪栓。  
Sonya沉默不语，表情茫然，柠檬黄色的图景慢慢张开，笼罩住哨兵。  
“菜鸟！”另一边的Gally额头冒汗，显然不想被波及。  
“Sonya，还记得我吗？”Thomas不为所动，而且坚持不开图景，“我们在总部打过照面。”  
“总部……？”  
柠檬黄波动起来，守卫司机呼吸跟着急促。悍马调整速度，退后和他们并排，Teresa降下车窗，刚要说话被Brenda按住肩膀，“等等！”——先别惊动萨满！  
Thomas继续对话，“对，实验室的总部，WICKED。”  
Sonya面部出现些许表情，疑惑、难堪，感伤……几乎全是负面情绪，像针尖一般扎刺Thomas的皮肤，他毫不在意，继续深层次引导，  
“你们在塔顶的向导训练营，直接受Aunt Paige的指导。”  
“Paige……Ava Paige，”少女再次看向哨兵，在汹涌流窜的精神波中目光炯炯，“Thomas……”  
忍无可忍的Teresa在柠檬黄涨满整个威利斯车厢时大吼，“当心！！”  
好在所有人都有所准备，守卫一个脚踏急刹车，车身惯性把乘客们猛力往前抛去，Thomas护住姑娘，自己撞到前座——Sonya忽然紧紧地抓住他的臂膀，指甲抠进皮肤里，口中迸出异乎寻常的尖利声音，  
“你，Thomas……因为你！”  
“什么？”任由一种可怕的预感从胸腔里蔓延，Thomas问，“你在说什么？”  
姑娘的眼珠不自然地向上翻，图景里掀起飓风，一下子把哨兵的感官和意识吸进去翻腾搅烂！一时间，联觉和痛觉同时捕获了Thomas，恍若被拉进一条星云斗转，矮星爆炸的隧道，从而丢失了对时间空间的掌控，一秒过去，也可能一小时，他猛然失重，脚底着地——一大口空气灌满了肺脏，他又能呼吸了，听域里什么声音都有：  
Thomas！快收住图景！  
菜鸟你他妈听到没有？  
因为你，你的错……  
游隼啸鸣自很高很远的地方传来。嘲鸫鸟尖利地警告。群鸦振翅，风声，爆破声，衣料摩挲声……卡扣断裂声。  
对不起。  
你为什么来参加WG？  
为了你。  
Tommy，对不起……

“Thomas！”  
他从时空的缝隙里掉回现实，视域里那个深深刻进每一个细胞记忆里的脸蛋像水中的倒影，在涟漪中扭曲但变化得不多，很快重组成Sonya的五官。柠檬黄的扩散被靛蓝压制住，她情绪激动且神智不清，弹起上半身高声指控，  
“Thomas，一切都是你的错！”  
末了面色转为煞白，仿若刚才附着的巫女脱离了躯体，Sonya再次昏厥过去。  
所有成员震惊地哑口无言。半分钟后，Gally用其独特的、讨人厌的幽默感表示，“我同意她说的每一个字。”  
Thomas低头不说话，慢慢地、一根一根地从自己肘臂上捋下姑娘紧扣的手指。

……  
厢式电梯的指示灯在仁爱国际医院的三楼亮起。  
听到梯门打开，Ava Paige回过头时，惊讶中带着嫌恶的表情凝固在脸上。  
“看样子我仍旧入不了您的眼呐！”Janson习惯性东拉西扯向她问安，并且对医院建筑简陋的供电设备指摘了一番。  
“我没想到你会亲自来。”Paige说。她早就料到会被搅局，“你对自己的组员应该有信心。”  
“这可就用不着您操心啦！”爵爷嘀嘀咕咕地说，“他们适应得可好了。”  
“是吗？我看不见得。”  
“如果您是说Thomas的话……”Janson高深莫测地对自己点点头，“感谢您的栽培，省了我不少事！”  
Paige夫人等他说下去。  
“当然，我们总要把实验部重新建好的，那么多年轻人等着就业呢！当下世道艰难，要找份体面的工作可没那么容易呀！”  
言下之意明显不过，Janson从没甘心把参谋一职干到退休。他追求的东西……  
“Snow许诺了你什么？”女人这句话仿佛是从僵硬的嘴缝里漏出来的。  
“他当初给你什么就同样也给了我，无非就是金钱，特权，地位……老一套咯，”Janson实事求是地坦诚，“但我喜欢！”  
Paige递过来的眼神中充满了对市井之徒的鄙夷，“你以为白塔是为此而建的吗？”  
那是她的心血，她的愿望，憧憬着人类复兴的美好未来！  
女人将实验室视如己出，当下只觉得这份成果被摘取了、被玷污了！她不是不知道Snow的为人，也不是完全看不透Janson的心思，但是她没想到这些只顾利益的蠢货们到头来只知道将科研成果用在谋权夺势上。  
“如果我是你，就不会那么沉不住气，把半成品拿出来用。”Janson怎么会读不懂她的心思，他也只是就事论事，“好啦，时间不早啦！我得早点回去睡觉……我们早点把事办了吧？”  
Ava Paige警惕地瞪着他。  
“Lawrence想要的，也是大统领想要的嘛，就是您手里握着的东西。”  
Janson笑着看她一紧张就把右手插进风衣口袋。  
“Snow派你来阻止我们么？”  
“反叛军也好，外星人也罢，你和谁合作都不关我的事，”单纯粗暴如Janson是真心不关心这种事儿，“但你拿着实验室的财产，也就是我的东西了，我不能袖手旁观的对吧？”  
Paige后退了一步，她对Janson的行为模式不可说一点儿也不了解，她知道他想干什么，她必须抢在他动作之前——  
一颗子弹射穿了她的胸口。  
Ava Paige面露愠色，惊愕地低头。风衣领口下，深红色的污渍逐渐扩大。  
“不是我开的枪，”Janson虚伪地举起双手以示清白，“Harriet，我得说，射击真的不是你的长项。”  
他越过女人的肩膀，望着她身后点评。

电梯门重新打开，实验室现任主管手心里握着白塔核心技术备份的芯片——装在一个信封里，他亲了亲信封上随手写的「CA-E-16」字样，如释重负，“可把我急坏了！”  
毕竟，这资料既不能落到Lawrence手里也不能交给Snow呀！但这事不能张扬，他还是要替统领打工的！不然谁来养活白塔那么多孩子啊！  
瞧，Lawrence想要哨兵培养技术，统领呢除了技术之外还想要Ava Paige的命，现在两全啦！回去就和大统领报告说Lawrence和Ava谈不拢价格起争执杀人灭口，WRECK小队虽然潜入现场想，但暗哨群忽然出现，在混战中被反叛军抢走了资料。不过好在Ava被成功击毙，哨向小队也成功撤回，街口的监控能证明。所以能给及格分了！  
更重要的是，没人知道大拇指爵爷亲自来过。  
“晚安了，女士们，做个好梦！”  
女人匍匐在地上，子弹没有打穿她的心脏，她还有短暂的时间来回想自己到底哪里犯了错——但这个念头在听到暗哨群暴躁的嘶吼声时消散得无影无踪。  
它们失控说明萨满失败了。  
她已经丢出了最后的底牌。

很快的，被饥饿主导的行尸群将她团团围住。同一时间，整栋建筑着火了。堆放的泡沫箱熊熊燃烧，闪燃和化学物爆破，絮片纷纷扬扬地随着火舌到处飘散。  
女人被开膛破肚，血肉横飞。弥留之际，留在她脑海中的最后一句话竟然是很久以前——也许没那么久的WG开幕前一小时，那个志愿者少年讥讽的心声：

「我看到你心脏开了一个大洞，痛苦不堪流血不止，但你死不成，灰色的烈火烧黑你的骨头，满天的飞雪阻塞你的内脏——」

她有一种感觉，自己曾经距离成功咫尺之遥，但机会如同闪光一般从手指间溜走了。事后想起来，不但后悔而且害怕。她现在心知肚明：那个少年若是泛泛之辈，便有去无回。但若不是，他叫什么名字——？  
她再也没有机会想起来了。


	9. Chapter 9

4-A  
凌晨三点。小队回到WRECK。  
Janson在刷牙。  
天知道地球灾难实验部——撤退疗养基地的现任主管为什么要在凌晨三点刷牙。  
Thomas径直从廊桥冲进指挥室。  
“快拦住他……！”Teresa反应过来时已经晚了。  
就在所有人都认定Thomas身上的怒意足以让他以谋杀白塔主管登上头条时，哨兵的拳头穿透了「Janson」的脑袋，身体惯性前冲，把房间中央的电子屏地图撞得七零八落。  
“我什么时候教过你这么报告任务了？”爵爷的影像格式化成二维闪了一下，优雅地擦嘴，“连Minho也没看出来是影像吗？”  
强哨兵冷着脸不说话，他怎么可能没看出来，不过他显然在烦别的事。  
Thomas爬起来就朝影像开枪，爵爷散开又重新投射到另一面墙上，Thomas逼追上去照着脸连续射击，可见他早知道并非真人，他就是在撒气，一直到弹匣打空，墙壁上的显像设备哗啦啦地全碎。  
“Sonya到底是谁？”甩掉武器，Thomas问，空枪滑到墙角，“回答我！”  
基地警卫队跑进房间，手里握着电击枪和束缚拷具。  
Janson既不下指示，也没让他们出去，“我以为你知道呢！”  
关于Sonya……困惑、猜测和慌乱依次拂过哨兵的脸，“我和她以前没有交集。”  
“你确定？”  
前任主管费尽心思培养的哨兵，可以说整个白塔的向导资源都是为了他准备的也不为过——  
「Thomas，一切都是你的错！」  
察觉到靛蓝的波动和弥漫态势，Teresa立即使眼色，另几个哨兵各自往不同方向退开几步，找到顺于出手的位置。  
“别绕弯子了，告诉我们实情，”Teresa自己上前挡在Thomas和Janson中间， “我不是想帮你，别误会，除非你希望我们现在就去真正之军或者……特勤队。”  
这番话听起来是在帮Thomas给Janson施压，但其实是在分散哨兵的注意力。较之暗潮汹涌的靛蓝，Teresa不保证宝石红能顶得住多久，她选了另一个切入点，“「CA-E-16」到底是什么？”   
而Janson决定隐瞒什么的时候他会用问题来回答问题，“这么说你们空手而回了？”   
“也、也不全是……”Aris想报告说他们救回了Sonya，但Minho向他投来的冷漠眼神让他闭了嘴。  
“事实上你根本不在意那东西，”Thomas思路比Teresa敏捷，“部署会上，你的态度就非常暧昧，如果真想派我们执行任务，你根本不需要用诱哄。你不是冲着那东西本身去的，而是需要「让我们冲着那东西去」。”  
翅影掠过头顶，游隼滑翔而至停落在通风口。视线牢牢锁定Janson因投影设备闪烁的表情上，Thomas沉下嗓音，“你暗示的人命到底是哪一条？Ava Paige还是Sonya？”  
“好问题！过气主管，还是人造萨满……”  
Teresa迅速捕捉到话头，“你果然清楚，Aunt Paige不但挑选哨兵，而且还在培养高等级向导！”  
Sonya便是另一个实验品。  
「你，Thomas……因为你！」Sonya为什么会说那样的话？她是因为他才被选中当实验品的吗？她还知道什么？  
“还有，她为什么长得那么像……”不知不觉说出口的Thomas猛然收声。  
Janson反问，“像谁呢？”  
哨兵的声音哽在喉咙里，他忽然间说不了话，思考不了任何问题，他不能动，不能嗅，他僵在那里，惊愕又恐慌，像一尊愚蠢地等待风化的雕像，连移开视线都做不到。  
调笑逐渐从Janson的脸上消隐，如同褪去的潮汐。他站起来准备离开，身形在电子显像里模糊却高大，像个从哨城北方归来的幽灵。他用与身俱来的冷漠、与世毫无怜悯之心的口调结束会面：  
“窝囊废，连你自己都没有勇气面对的事，又哪来的胆子质问我？”

靛蓝的深渊里瞬时袭起惊天巨浪——  
乌苏里棕熊怒吼暴跳，往半空中扇了一巴掌扇。在Aris瞠目结舌、Brenda翘高眉毛的注视下，游隼自由垂落，软绵绵地掉到同时被强哨兵闪电般一手刀揍懵的宿主背上。  
“好险……”Teresa长舒口气跪到地上，给倒地的Thomas稍作处理，“谢了，Minho，谢谢你没有直接打死他。“  
“我倒是想。”  
“总会有机会的。”  
这场变故飞速结束，Teresa差使呆若木鸡的警卫们过来收拾，自己垂着眼睛探Thomas的精神波，确定靛蓝色完全消退下去才收图景。这次幸亏她一开始就分散了Thomas的注意力，强哨兵才有机会下手，但问题是下次呢？他们能控制住Thomas多久？谁能知道他一旦爆发，是会失控还是暗哨化？经由这次，Teresa担心，最糟糕的情况终于要发生了：  
Thomas自从半岛回来就始终处在不稳定状态，即使他极力表现得若无其事，但所有了解内情的人都清楚不过，他的反常基于那位金发向导——  
从现场监控录像看来，不得不承认，那位向导毫无阻碍地就与Thomas联结成功，之后便一直自如地指挥哨兵行动，无论从计划制定、战术运用、情报研判还是与其他人的团队合作等等，各方面的表现几乎都无可挑剔。但问题就在这里，在WG如此艰刻残忍的关卡过程中，他们联结的「顺利」反而显得诡异和虚伪。  
就像被安排好的。一切都是有计划地进行：  
本届WG就是为诱发Thomas无穷图景的实验，那位向导协助白塔参与实验显然是另有所图，无论结果如何，这对于被蒙在鼓里的哨兵来说都太不公平了。  
Teresa不奇怪Thomas会为此生气，也能理解他最后选择断联的决定，因为「联结」本就是「信任」的一个侧面。  
但她直觉这事绝对不会如此简单。  
否则Thomas的状态也不会如此奇怪，他怒不可遏却同时又绝口不提，就像是选择性遗忘这件事似的——他显然没成功。在这段时日里，哪怕稍微一丁点儿关于那位向导的事就能把他的精神状态送回WG半岛上：  
疯癫、错乱，六神无主，随时随地就要爆发。  
Sonya无疑是压垮他的最后一根鸿毛。

共情共景作用下，Brenda听到她的模糊的心声，“现在怎么办？”  
“我们不能永远在被动的位置，”Teresa说，“既然撬不开Janson的嘴巴，那就换个人。”  
“哦，你不是出于个人原因……”女哨兵反讽。  
“当然不是！”Teresa重复一遍强调，“当然不是……Aris！”一把抓住准备悄悄离开的另一位向导，塞壬女妖从Teresa背后缓缓而升，把Aris看得寒毛倒立。  
“给你个机会去询问Sonya怎样？”  
“呃，好、好的……”Aris不敢看自己的强哨兵，他是很想见喜欢的姑娘，但他也不清楚为什么自己更在意Minho的反应，“那你做什么？”  
Teresa皱皱鼻子，蓝眼睛里溢满精明的光点，“我大概知道Janson到底想干什么了……”  
爵爷虽然诡计多端，但专一长情，“他终究是想把白塔再建起来的！”

*  
医院西侧后门夜雾弥漫，建筑里的火舌从窗户窜上天空。  
借着又腥又臭的火光，Janson朝着巷子里扬嘴角，“夜真长啊……”  
一个身线纤长少女拎着狙击枪从黑暗里走出来，她的头发微湿卷曲，眼睛冷冰冰的，“你也不想永远都是黑夜的。”  
两人隔着空无一人的步行道互相注视，两秒后，爵爷放弃似的噗出笑声，“看样子如果我不把信封给你，就会和阿姨一样了。”  
“我不清楚你手里到底握着什么把柄，让Vince愿意和你联手，”Harriet说，“但我会尽量让你死痛快点。”  
“知道不，我很想把你招来WRECK的，”对她的威胁，爵爷丝毫不为所动，反而相当赏识，他向姑娘迎面走去，“你可以考虑考虑。”  
“怎么？这就想挖墙角了？”  
“我呀其实非常怕死。”  
“你觉得我不够格？”  
微微摇头，Janson递给她信封，在对方接下的一瞬间捏紧了才放手，“毕竟，这些技术只有在懂行的人手里才能发挥作用。但我不能白给你们。”  
狙击手瞪着他，白塔主管笑了，”代我向Vince问好。告诉他我手头有块连Ava Paige都没发现的好料，就是不晓得怎么养。”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

……  
你为什么来参加WG？  
为了你。  
你要我如何相信你！  
为了让你活下去。  
好的。明白。收到。  
就算我会死，也不是在这里，不是现在。  
我需要你。  
你不配。  
我要你。我……  
你不值得。  
半岛沉海，无人生还。  
Thomas，一切都是你的错！

失重。梦境疾速消退，如同穿过倾倒的瀑布，后颈淤伤的痛苦浸润了脑中被封存的记忆，他睁开眼睛发现Minho坐在正对面的窗台上看外面。  
“放心，你杀不了我。” 回想了一遍指挥室的事，Thomas坐起来，“不用自责。”  
强哨兵敲了敲禁闭室（为防止哨兵使用能力的特殊材料）的墙壁，“我不是自愿陪你。”  
他们在无言中互相瞪视。这是段古怪的沉默，两个哨兵，同处不到二十平大的空间里，各自神经紧绷，蓄势待发。  
Thomas率先打破僵势，“Minho，”他开口，头一次用这种平和而带着些许祈求的口调直呼对方，“你知道些什么？”……关于我、关于他。  
这个问题迟来了太久，久到强哨兵不打算思考，“不会比你多。”  
“你们恨我。”  
“别太自恋。”  
“告诉我Glade。”  
“和你无关。”  
Thomas手掌用力地揉搓脸颊，半晌，一个低哑的声音从指缝中漏出，“与我有关。”他气弱但很确信，“很重要。一切和他有关的都对我很重要。”  
这句话是颗火星。  
“你他妈就是个混账！”  
Thomas听见Minho喉咙里发出来的吼声时，已经被对方从床上提起来了。  
“在迷宫里有无数个机会，你都故意无视了，现在有什么资格旧事重提？”  
强哨兵面容扭曲双臂紧绷，虎口因情绪剧烈收缩，他可以马上掐死他，就像在迷宫里初遇时那样。  
“为什么……什么让你这么不干脆？Gally做不到，你也不过如此。”自惩自虐一般寻衅，Thomas感受着肺部的紧缩，缺氧的痛苦以及逐渐淡褪的意识，脑海中却响起那时候的声音  
——就是这样！伤害他，只有你能伤害他至此！  
“你就那么想死吗？”Minho扣紧了双手，精神波里杀意决然，在Thomas认为一切就要结束的瞬间，对方掐断了怒火，“操！”扬手把Thomas甩向地面，“你要是一死了之，那他所有的努力就白费了。”  
Thomas的肩胛骨着地，痛不欲生，呻吟着，他背靠墙壁撑起上半身，调整了一会儿才说得出话，“什么努力？”  
强哨兵的杀意已经全消了，取而代之的是混杂着动摇的冷漠。一直以来，Minho都不适合这种角色。  
“知道全部真相是我的权利。”Thomas自下而上地望着他，“我可能漏掉了一部分，导致判断错误。”  
强哨兵背着光俯视他，表情或是思考或是怀疑，但他仅仅是看着，没听心率，没测体温也没开图景。他的视线中有一丝火焰在跳动。时间很长，等待的时候，Thomas下了决心——  
他必须知道真相，那个他一直以来都刻意回避的真相，那个唯有Glade能告诉他的真相。  
最后，Minho深长地吐气，放空胸中积聚的负面情绪， 尽其所能做到心平气和，  
“两个条件，等你想清楚了再来问我。”  
Thomas点点头。  
“平静地说出那个名字。弄清自己做错了什么。”  
不给Thomas时间回答、也不让自己有机会反悔，Minho飞速说完后徒手扯掉禁闭室的锁扣摔门离去，对站在外面的两位向导视若无睹。  
“看起来不用宣布你们可以解禁了，”Teresa完全没有挽救气氛的天赋，“依我看，关到天荒地老也挺好。”  
Thomas躺在地上装死。  
Aris尴尬又窘迫，忍不住回头想去追自己的哨兵，但Thomas的情况更糟糕，他咽了咽口水——一只手从旁边握住他的手臂，Teresa眼神示意现在什么都别说了。  
两位向导便关上阻隔门往回走。等他们确定身处在哨兵听域范围之外，保险起见加强双重壁垒之后，Teresa首先回答了Aris一路上的欲问又止，“你不想他原地暗化就别告诉他。”  
Aris惊讶地张大嘴巴，“什么……？告诉他什么？你怎么知道……”  
Teresa替他说，“Newt已经死了这件事。”  
没有一个向导能在被动断联的情况下不掉井，紧接着半岛又被炸沉。  
那也是Aris曾经在Newt的预见视野里看到的景象。  
Aris一点儿不意外Teresa能自己推断出来这个结果，也清楚Glade的弟兄们的心情，尤其是Minho。也许这当中只有Thomas这个当事人不知道（或是只是“不愿”知道）这件事——他用回避和遗忘来保护自己，防止自己崩溃。自从来到WRECK，他就没敢再开图景。  
不少人已经见识过Thomas失控的后果，如果再加上暗化……而现在，这个可怕却不得不面对的假设，已然经由Sonya如女祭司般的祷辞而开启了。  
“但我认为，Thomas总要面对事实的。”Aris愧疚地指出，“如果我那时候能有机会告诉他们的话……”  
“别把什么事都往自己身上揽，不是你的错，”Teresa绝不是在安慰他，“你也没那能耐。”  
“也、也是。”Aris深受打击但也无可奈何，“想必Minho他们也试过挽救——连Minho都做不到，何况是我……WG的结果是他亲眼预见的。”  
Teresa和那位向导仅有一面之缘，但是通过短暂的图景碰撞，她不得不承认对方的能力，“既然一切都是注定的，那当时谁都做不了什么。”  
咬着嘴唇，Teresa喃喃着，“但经由这次任务，现在我又不那么想了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我要讨还一份人情。”  
“啥？”

敲敲墙壁，Brenda从岔道口另一边出现，等他们谈差不多了才插进来打断——壁垒撤了之后，她对Aris说，“萨满小姐醒了。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则4-C（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）  
注：本段涉及电视剧sentinel的剧透

手写笔迹：「CA-E-16」  
下一行注释：中央区五号第16序列文档——B.S

Blair Sandburg博士模糊的声音：  
「我死过一次，但我现在还活着，确实这听起来很惊悚，也很难想象。但那时我真的死了，千真万确……急救人员不得不放弃我。胸腔积液，肺气肿，心跳停止，浑身鸡皮疙瘩在正对办公室窗户的喷水池里躺到天亮。我猜我以后很难接近那栋建筑了。  
当然，最应该被谴责的理应是Alexis。但是得以重新见到太阳升起的那一刻，我发现自己一点也不恨她。她有她的理由，她很害怕，比任何人都恐惧哨兵的力量。  
我曾以为Jim才是她的目标，因为他们实力相当，而且知己知彼。但她选择先杀死我——一个警局观察员、人类学博导，只专注于自己的论文而完全不考虑到别人感受的、自作自受的傻瓜，总而言之是一个对他们的胜负毫无作用的存在。  
不过Alexis不那么想。  
（空白，嘈杂的噪音）  
被按在喷水池里，一开始我感觉到自己像个嘉年华气球那样膨胀，膨胀，痛到要爆炸。挣扎和反抗毫无意义，哨兵的肌体力量能达到何等程度没有人比我更有发言权。不知道经过了多久，也许仅仅几秒，意外的是，死神的临近反而让我勇敢且安详。我不那么难受了，水流也不再冰冷，轻盈地托着我，让我漂浮，我要离开了——但我发不出声音，我想Jim……我没有来得及和他说对不起。我留在警局当观察员、我搬去他家合租，我甚至以研究哨兵的理由触摸他，都是因为……我喜欢他。也只有在这里，我能那么直白地承认了。  
直到今天晚上分开前，Jim对我发的那通脾气，我才意识到一直以来我热衷的并不是哨兵能力的开发研究，我所有的注意力仅仅是「James Ellison」本身，如果不是他，我不可能走到现在的境地。如果不是他，我的研究进度也不至于如此拖沓。承认这点我并不羞愧，却很后悔。我应该早点发现的，我喜欢Jim 和他是否警官无关，和他是否哨兵无关。  
我那时可能意识模糊，隔着水面的Alexis的表情越来越扭曲，仿佛害怕杀不了我似的。  
这个发现让我察觉到Alexis真正害怕的并不是Jim，她的战力高于Jim，她害怕的难道是我？她不该害怕我的，我无足轻重。  
（几秒空白，呼吸声，重新录音的嘈杂声）  
她害怕的可能是我对哨兵起的作用。  
……  
Janson手撑桌面静待了一会儿，“这就完了？”  
视频加密电话另一头出现Mary的脸，“这就完了。”  
“这个简陋的信息量，我可不好向Snow交代啊，“爵爷手指轮流弹着桌面，“我不该怀疑你故意隐瞒了什么的对吧？”  
“别谦虚，一本正经的胡说八道是你的特长，你能糊弄过去的。”Mary容忍他的瞎指控，“那么古老的录音带转换成数字格式已经对原件造成很大损害了，这是最清晰的部分。但根据Sandberg博士身前的记录习惯，也不排除还有其他资料。”  
谁都不清楚Ava Paige收集了那么多第一代哨向的资料，为什么将这份特别保存。现在大统领和反叛军各方势力都对其很感兴趣。  
从录音带的内容看来，第一位向导接触了Ellison警官之外的另一个女哨兵，但可能其中出了什么状况导致女哨兵想杀死他——在博士看来，对方也非常痛苦，这一点说明了通常情况下，哨兵都有倾向保护向导的本能，让他们伤害向导有违天性。  
Janson在意的不是这个，“这没解释清楚第一个向导是怎么「活过来」的？”  
Blair Sandberg博士一开始提到了「死过一次」不是？  
如果能得到更清晰更完整的资料，也许就能解开迷题。毕竟这是首个也是至今为止（有记录以来）唯一成功的案例。  
Mary烦透了他的势力眼，随口一说，“你不如直接去问问他的哨兵。”  
Blair Sandburg博士一切的中心只有James Ellison警官，这让后世研究哨向的人无不为之感叹。  
感叹，却没有进展，录音资料还是破损的。  
“很感谢，真有帮助！”爵爷站起来结束通话，“晚安。”  
Mary拍黑了视频。  
爵爷面对转暗的显示屏独自站了一会儿，突然说话——像自言自语似的，“这个点应该休息了，你越来越不守规矩了。”  
从黑暗角落走出来，听全了他们的谈话，此时Teresa对Janson已经说不上是愤怒或是泄气。她走上前去，靠在一张转椅背上，“在所有不被阿姨赏识的美德里，不守规矩是我最得意的一点。”  
“你想让我说，这正是我喜欢的吗？”  
做了个手势，Teresa打住无休无止的套话，“Janson，我知道你想干什么，”她直视对方带笑的眼睛，“我要说的是，我不会阻碍你。”  
“哦……呵！来点吗？”Teresa冷淡地摇头，Janson为自己倒了一指节深的威士忌，“哪一件呢？”  
“比如你想重建白塔。再比如……”Teresa坏心眼儿地盯着他做作地桥手指转酒杯，”再比如，你想复活一个向导。”  
爵爷并没有把威士忌呛到气管里，但他不笑了，双手交握搁到桌上。Teresa乘胜追击，“你知道我有能耐指挥WRECK所有哨兵。我们完全可以立即去真正之军报到。我也完全可以把你的情报透露给大统领。”  
爵爷非常认同，Teresa是个狠人，“如果我此时威胁你或者不合作的话，一分钟前就绕到我背后的Bran就会上来用匕首划开我的喉咙是吧？”  
女哨兵有点不耐烦地手里转着刀，和向导一前一后把主管夹在当中，“我们并不信任你，希望你能理解。”  
Janson夸张地叹气，“都是Mary抹黑了我的形象，你们赢了。行啦行啦！姑娘们，我一把老骨头可经不起折腾，你们到底想要什么呢？”  
“你的目的。”Teresa掌握了一些线索，也有不少猜测，她需要确切的答案才能为下一步打算，“你想重建白塔的目的。”  
“这个嘛，比较复杂，我说为了人类的未来，你们绝对不信。”爵爷回答，“但我确实是为了保护你们，当然包括我自己。这么说你可满意？”  
Teresa倒也不纠缠，这的确是大拇指爵爷的风格，自私自利又实用主义。况且，白塔若能重建对哨向来说未尝不是件好事！至少白噪音辐射范围能覆盖整个大区，用不着向导时刻撑着图景了。  
“还有，关于Thomas，”她顿了顿，再次张口之前只觉得自己疯了，“你打算什么时候把Newt还给他？”  
这个问题跳出千里，然而确实是Teresa最想知道答案的，她早就怀疑Thomas的向导没没有死，但是没有证据。爵爷种种行为加深了她的猜测——Janson不会留一个不定时炸弹在身边，他知道Thomas的价值。  
「要想制得了哨兵，必须先掐得住向导。」  
Janson就算手里没有Newt，至少也该知道Newt的下落。她这么一问原本不抱什么希望，然而总要有人给Janson点压力。  
没想到的是，爵爷接下来的回答让两个姑娘愣在原地反而不知所措了，他很干脆很自然地完全不像是被胁迫，倒像是和亲爱的乖女儿们讲故事一般，  
“圣诞节吧！”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

……  
惊讶程度分等级的话，Teresa心目中排名最高的一项绝不是「Newt还活着」或「Janson手里有Newt」，而是「为什么是圣诞节？」  
关圣诞节什么事？她转念又一想到爵爷的为人，圣诞节也好开斋日也罢，无非是他用来下套的借口而已，纯属屁话。所以不是重点。  
Teresa认为的重点是Thomas能再见到他的向导。  
这是好事吗？对Thomas来说。  
Janson会把Newt完好无损（原谅她这么想）地交出来吗？如果是，Newt的立场会是什么？他站在哪一边？  
她们该不该相信Janson这只老狐狸？  
就此难解之谜，Teresa曾和真正之军的首领有过一次深刻的交谈。Vince在Janson手里吃了不少亏，但也成了不少事，命能留到现在也全靠Janson明里暗里的帮助和捅刀。  
「不太好说啊……Janson这个人。」Vince用相当大兵式的总结以掩饰其心中没底，「他总能让人大吃一惊。」  
大吃一惊总比大失所望好。  
在和爵爷当面对质的这一秒内，Teresa的思潮像是汹涌澎湃了几个世纪之久，最后她姑且接受他的回答，“那行，只要你说到做到……”  
“不问问为什么是圣诞节吗？”见她如此爽快，Janson反倒脸色一变。  
“怎么？”姑娘们都已经跳过这茬了。  
现任主管做了个手势让她们走近，自己长舒一口气坐回扶手椅里。Teresa明显感觉到他的精神波不似之前决意隐瞒时那么浑浊了。  
“什么意思？”Brenda非凡的第六感察觉出Janson接下来要说的话夹带着一丝惶恐不安，这可不像他平时的样子，“到底怎么回事？”  
“姑娘们，我可就老实说了吧，”爵爷捏捏鼻梁骨，他其实头疼到现在，尤其是连Mary那种专家都没能提供有用信息，如此一来，接下去的计划都会受影响，“从哪里说起好呢……”  
虽然爵爷还是那个爵爷，满肚子算计和鬼话，但现在多了点儿小焦虑，整个人被阴霾笼罩，这让Teresa心情好转起来，“那就和我们说说，你弄来Newt到底想要做什么？”  
问题的关键就是那个年轻向导。  
爵爷对他的能力评估并不是以数据分析为基础，“我和阿姨可不一样，我注重的是已经发生的事实。”  
基因分析结果看来，Thomas是颗金蛋不假，但在实际训练中，他表现出的水平只有B+不能再多了。白塔的检测是不会错，可后期成长就一点儿都不重要了吗？Ava Paige一句「前途无量、能影响世界的发展」就能让一个孩子一步登天？于是好的贵的活的全往他身上堆？真他妈笑话！难怪世界会堕落至此，全凭统领带着实验室在荒谬的下坡道上踩油门！  
Teresa及时制止他长篇大论，“我只想知道Newt的事，不是观赏你假装哲学家。”  
“因而，比起Thomas，评估成绩并不优异的Newt在阿姨看来就只是个志愿者，一件贡品，也许称得上勇敢也颇具想法，但本质上就是个在哪儿都能找得到捏得死的小白鼠。”Janson平淡地回归主题，在Teresa一腔火热的人权宣言即将喷他脸上之前，Janson补充，“不过嘛我看来……我有说过我主张男女平等吗？”  
平等。只要对他有用。  
数据检测表明，Newt的确没什么特别的，也配不上Thomas「稀罕又高贵的」复数维度精神波。但男性向导数量少，身体肌能又不赖。没想到进入WG现场之后，Newt居然真的能和Thomas联结成功。  
当时还是参谋的Janson其实并没有关心场内的情况，这是科研团队的工作。他那会儿正忙着处理真正之军袭击大楼的事，直到Vince被捕后提到Snow二世跑进半岛，爵爷调出WG现场数据查看——这才注意到几个哨兵的变化。  
“Newt让我们的‘大小姐’变强了不是？”Janson用一种古怪的自豪宣称，“我的看法是，Thomas是潜力股没错，但要是没有点石成金的魔法，他也就永远仅仅是颗蛋。”  
到底是偏重潜力无限的哨兵，还是培养能力平凡的向导？  
爵爷是个不做选择的成年人。讲到底，他就是物尽其用！  
“因此你招募了Newt？他愿意听你的？”Teresa这么一问，让Janson的焦虑情绪升到峰值，“我倒是希望啊……”

*  
走廊里日光灯闪烁一下，游隼悄然收翅，在挡板后面落脚。  
Gally没有发现。Frypan回头瞧了一眼，不甚在意地又转回去了。  
为了防止失控向导影响WRECK成员，监护病房所在上下三层警卫部署等级最高级，严禁哨兵进入，并且在走廊外面临时搭建了三层屏蔽图景的设施。靛蓝色的视野仿佛被置于水下，听域也蒙了纱，声音像是从鼓里传出来的。  
Aris推门出来，发现迎上来的只有Gally和Frypan，表情细微地变了变，产生了一丝失望的情绪。  
“她……那个萨满怎么样？”Gally问。  
“身体暂时没问题，还有点镇定剂的反应，多休息十几个小时就能恢复。但……”  
Frypan问，“什么？”  
“她不记得了。”  
另两个年轻人互视一眼，心跳平稳，他们并不惊讶——针对哨兵在转变期出现的狂躁和攻击性，白塔多的是应对措施，洗脑和催眠可谓操作性强、效果又立竿见影，然而有时副作用不可逆转也无法预料，因此这些所谓的「医疗技术」和紫心剂一样被列入违禁。  
白塔里的故事，是一切想得到和想不到的违禁行为的案例汇编。  
所以Snoya的问题不是失忆本身，而是……  
“她到哪种程度？”Gally不甘心，毕竟人是他冒着生命危险辛苦扛出来的，一点情报都没有可就白费了他被其他人嘲笑。  
“目前只能零星想起一些特训之前的片段，过几天没准能恢复得更多。”Aris没把话说死，但他确实不是个有效率的询问人。  
主要原因他自己明白——他完全不在状态。明明Sonya曾让性格懦弱的他赴汤蹈火一头热，可两人终于有机会独处的时候，他脑子里却不由自主地在担心别的事情。  
询问人自己意志不坚定，精神波便随之动摇，又谈何给别人试压。  
三个少年各自沉默了一会儿，Frypan看了看时间，凌晨2时，周身释放出倦怠和放弃，“再待下去也不会有结果。”  
Gally不太认同但无可奈何地舒展胳膊，向导拍拍他俩的背，下了体贴的指令，“我们都该回去睡觉，把强迫和威压的活儿交给Teresa吧。”  
“她会给你颜色瞧的。”  
“人各有所长嘛！”  
三个年轻人的脚步和舒缓心情的玩笑话渐渐消淡，门口警卫让他们通行后，走廊的能量波也稳定下来。眨眨眼睑，游隼转动晶亮剔透的眼球，蹲了蹲，伸展翅翼一跃而下瞬间隐入虚空。  
它消失的地方，Thomas站在那儿，一道自动门旁边，表情空白，瞳孔里没有一丝光。静默良久，他悠缓地横穿整个基地，朝医疗区域走过去。

*  
“所以，Newt在这里，WRECK，和Thomas相距不到一英里的地方？”  
声音因严苛而尖利，Teresa的宝石红简直乱了套，跟着她在会议室里转漩涡，“你他妈没经Thomas同意就把他的终身向导藏到现在？！我们那么辛苦摁着他不爆发，你倒好！私底下干了这么无耻的事情，让他知道的话……你能想象后果吗？！”  
爵爷的回答更无耻，“他得感谢我帮Newt捡回一条命。”  
“半条。”Teresa疯狂的踱步猛地一个刹车，“向导堕井，回不来的。”  
“可不是么……”爵爷无奈地探手，“我原本以为还能抢救一下。”  
“你要是弄不醒他，比不救更糟！”  
Janson表示同意，“现在有个更严峻的问题，同学们，还记得圣诞节那道题吗？出题的人可是我们尊敬的Snow统领阁下。”  
“又关他什么事？！”  
“我们需要重建白塔不是吗？”  
“我不否认我现在同意这个提案。但你之前没有和我们任何一个人提过，因而这也算是你欺瞒的诸多事实之一！”  
“行啦，现在我不是都据实以告了嘛？重建白塔我们需要资金。”Janson一边敲桌子一边说，“WG结束时，我费了不少心思才从Snow手上把你们保下来——不用谢——安静点儿听我说，但前提是上交白塔的特权。”  
这意味着，哨兵的研究和培养还归WRECK的事儿，但管理和监督全由政府来。Janson是名义上的白塔主管，到头来还是听命行事——这是他能在当时想到的，最好的从已经下定决心铲除实验室的统领手里保命（保住自己、保住那些年轻人，保住白塔核心技术）手段。当然出发点是，把Ava Paige撵走，自己掌管白塔，然后对统领阳奉阴违。  
“那么，Snow要你在圣诞节做什么？”Teresa理清思路，“他还是想要Thomas？”  
“Thomas、还有哨向小队是我们服从政令的形式，统领之所以暂时保留WRECK，并不是因为他信任我胜过阿姨，而是我愿意与他分享，也愿意帮他办事。”Janson遗憾地表示，“只有白塔上贡，才能得到物资重建。”  
Teresa不说话了，她在这间狭小屋子里明白了一桩本就存在的道理——权势博弈、个体能力、出生入死……他们是活下来了，活在当下，要想活得更长，他们可能会预支自己的道德和正义。这不对，但有更好的生存之道吗？  
Brenda给这个冗长且残酷的现实做总结，“Snow设定期限是圣诞节，如果拿不出成果会怎样？”  
仁爱国际医院那事已经瞒了统领一回，要是再拖延时间，Janson用和蔼可亲的表情提醒她们WG半岛和反叛军的下场。  
“深更半夜不适合回忆这种画面，真的。”他恢复笑容，忽然振作了起来，“还是让我们想想怎么从‘井’里把Newt弄回来比较实际。要是茧子仪器还在的话就好了……”  
废话，那是实验室研发团队的黑科技，虽然没有唤醒堕井向导的先例，但至少比现在基地里挂葡萄糖水来得强！问题是，这些特护医疗仪器都跟着大楼付之一炬了。想要重建这些设施的话，就又回到了「资金」问题上。  
此时Brenda又心平气和地在本就沉重的话题上加码，“下星期就是平安夜了，老J昨天还提起来着。“  
Teresa挠抓头发，心里骂着自己有多蠢才会被Janson盘进这个莫比乌斯蛇的悖论里去了，需待解决的问题不计其数，走错一步都可能万劫不复。  
“既然如此，我们就一个一个来。”凌厉的眼神直射向爵爷，Teresa压根儿没察觉到自己已经理所当然地与他站在同一立场上了，“无论后果如何，咱们得先让Thomas见到Ne……”

话没说完，基地全域警报响了，像个落雷似的在头顶炸开。  
危险级别最高，无论哨向守卫还是普通人都能被影响到的音频、加上刺眼的炫目光。Brenda全身冒汗，抱住头跪到地上，Teresa忙不迭扶住她设置屏障，“Janson！怎么回事！”  
爵爷似乎早就有所预料，打开分区监控显示屏，直接放大医疗区走廊的画面——  
五个小队的警卫、三十多个人，全数被撂翻在地。加之这个警报的触发是由图景碰撞引起，显然是哨兵违反命令接触了失控向导！而Sonya的病房外面，屏蔽设施像是被一只巨掌捏扁了似的皱成一团！  
“操，是Thomas！”Teresa把自己的哨兵安顿好，“我先去稳住他，你去找Aris和Minho他们，传达到每个人，不许擅自行动……”  
“都别急嘛，”总是让人大吃一惊的Janson在她们慌慌张张行动的时候叫停，“回来坐好！”  
“你他妈又打什么主意？！”  
爵爷用一种Teresa熟悉的不怀好意，老谋深算却放手一搏的豪气和振奋盯着屏幕，“没准还挺有意思的……”

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则5-B（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

Sonya的金发色泽更加温暖，脸部轮廓也更加柔软。芍药花的香味从过大的病号服里透出来，环抱住膝盖的双臂肌肉放松，既没有插管也没有吊针，脸颊上的红润和体温足以证明她的良好健康状况。  
正当这时，嘲鸫转动了一下眼珠，Thomas便无法更深一步探测了，僵在离床边两英尺的地方。  
说「探测」过于保守了，Thomas几乎寸步难移。游隼贴紧浑身翎羽，表现出戒备且恐惧态势。哨兵只感觉头皮发麻，他张了张嘴。周身瞬时被柠檬黄笼罩，痛觉在他脸上扎刺：  
——开口之前想清楚，你究竟想从我这儿得到什么答案。

「你到底是谁？ 」  
一个向导。  
「你认识我？ 」  
谁不呢？  
「你知道些什么？」  
取决于你承认什么。  
「我做错了什么？」  
既定事实已经不再重要。  
“不！很重要，至关重要！！”大吼着，Thomas冲破禁锢，狼狈地后退才摆脱图景交叠。他瞪着那片在虚空里沉浮的光芒，仿佛那不是精神波，而更像是一池流沙一潭死水一个致命的谎言。  
仁爱医院地下室的Sonya因被催眠没有自主意识，看起来无辜无害，但事实并非如此。Thomas应该早一点儿料到，对方终究是个高等级向导，能力比Teresa、比Aris，甚至比——  
“如果你没有什么要问的话，那么换我的回合了。”姑娘柔柔地沉下音调，震慑住哨兵——她的记忆因为图景碰撞正在逐渐恢复！  
“我能解答你所有的困惑，但问题在于……”那双似曾相识的醋栗色眼睛自下而上凝视他，“你想面对么？”  
“如果我能的话……”  
阴郁谨慎，消极又寡断的Thomas，她笑了笑，不出所料，令人无法忽略的嘴角。而Thomas心目中的那个笑容，在嘲讽时会更往右边上扬一些。  
“我的时间不多，也不打算等你想通。”Sonya兀自说道，“哨兵，仔细听着，我不是萨满。”  
“什么意思？不，这没什么。”Thomas并不惊讶，大区域向导只是个都市传说，说白了是WICKED为了招募志愿者捏造的噱头。Sonya又岂会不知道？但她坚持重申，“我不是萨满，不是Sandburg博士那种神授的萨满。  
就像你无从得知实验室选上你的原因，我也同样。但我自始至终都清楚自己的地位，我至多是个替补，我不是他们想要的理想样本。”  
”你是人，Sonya，你是一个人，不是一件样本。”Thomas像是要争取什么似的纠正她。  
嘲鸫落于姑娘肩膀上，歪头审视着他，视线冷情却有灼痛感。  
“不管你怎么认为，接下来我要告诉你的事，你必须记到心里去——萨满确实存在。”  
Sandburg博士就曾是其中之一。他原本没有意识到，与生俱来的萨满能力一直在休眠，  
直到被一位部落酋长也是大祭司在临终前用最后一丝生命之光唤醒。自此以后，博士的精神力便如同神授，必要时，他可以在联结自己哨兵的前提下，同时给其他人、乃至整个城市的人进行精神疏导。萨满不仅是一个哨兵的专属向导，还有能力庇护整个团体。  
“就像你控制暗哨那样？”  
“萨满能做到更多。”  
一个无穷图景的哨兵，一个大区域向导。若是哪方势力同时能控制两者，岂不是一手遮天？可见当年Snow投资的项目就是奔着这个目的，而不幸（也可能是万幸）Paige越来越偏离掌控才导致白塔如今的下场。  
“但为什么告诉我？”Thomas低声道，“这是Janson该操心的问题。不关我的事。”  
“那什么才关你的事？”抬起眼睛，姑娘用一种全然洞悉他的冷漠反问。  
哨兵哑口无言。  
Sonya接着说话，“外面走廊上躺着的五十个队员，离开医疗区域的三个同伴，你突破重重避障，每一道都可能让你过载神游，却都没阻止你到达这里。”  
她的音调嘲一声高过一声，背后冉冉升起的图景看起来像是把她从病床上提拎起来，这位白塔有史以来最高等级的向导赤足踏到地面上，大步直逼Thomas跟前——哨兵惊慌失措，想要后退。  
他不是害怕她，他害怕的是她将要说出口的话。  
“没有人比你自己更清楚你想要什么。”柠檬黄牢牢戳刺了靛蓝，把哨兵的后路钉死。他无法回答，无法动弹，他的膝盖渐渐失去支撑。  
“你想见的不是我。Thomas，你想见的是另一个人。”  
使力摁住意欲挣脱的游隼，居高临下的Sonya用近乎残忍的口调给了他最后一击，  
“你只想见Newt。你曾经的向导，是我哥哥。”

“Thomas————”  
Brenda在塞壬和棕熊的协助下破门而入，屋子里的景象让他们看傻了眼，精神波乍看之下好好的，平稳而不易察觉。完全没有流血冲突或是争斗较劲的痕迹，金发向导的状态已经基本恢复，正在越来越好，她甚至用一个安静祥和的表情昭告一切安然无恙。  
除了背对着他们跪在地上的Thomas。  
Teresa上前想查看他的情况，站在靠前的Brenda平举手臂拦住她，“他不对劲。”  
同样感觉到异常的Minho迅速后退。  
“怎么回事？你对他做了什么？”铺天盖地的敌意射向Sonya，Teresa劈头就问。  
金发姑娘头一次对她回以审视的目光，片刻后她开口，“比起被单方面讨厌，我们更应该好好相处。”  
“我觉得没有必要。”  
“AuntPaige已经不在了，”Sonya真诚地表示，“我承认我一开始的确是自愿参加实验，但……现在起我再也不会受任何人的控制。”  
另一位女向导并不认可，“你在阿姨那儿学了不少东西，尤其是怎么摆弄别人不是么？”  
Sonya无奈地摇头。Teresa不放过她，“你屏蔽了所有的监控画面，为的就是拖延时间刺激他！”  
Aris这才反应过来，在强哨兵的掩护之下接近Thomas，一瞧见他的脸色……  
“天——！这、这……”  
手足无措、又慌又怕，还咬了自己舌头，他这反应让Teresa确定了自己的判断，深呼吸后她咬着牙捏紧拳头高声下指令  
“Bran！Minho！……”她口头说着，却不忍心去看那个从小和自己一起长大的孩子，在她和丧尸化的母亲待了一个星期后给她拥抱，在进入白塔之后始终站在她一边的哨兵。自半岛回来后她就隐隐约约有种不好的预感，一切都是安排好的，最糟的结果终究会发生：  
“目标哨兵开始暗化，尚处第一阶段，一分钟内务必制住他。”

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

5-C  
一道巨大的冲击波爆发，从病房内部掀飞金属门板，里头的东西一股脑被轰到走廊上，包括Minho和Brenda。  
强哨兵蹭墙蹬腿翻身落稳，Brenda比他灵活，悬空就调整好重心但滑出老远。两个哨兵选择待在原地警戒，紧紧盯着Thomas一步一步慢慢地、踉跄地走出来。  
Teresa判断他处在暗化的第一步，但看他样子，身体因过载剧痛和理性脾性失控，两个阶段的特征兼而有之。制住他……  
抓？还是杀？  
向导的指令不明确，不管哪个都相当费力，Minho贴在身侧的手刚要给女哨兵做个战术手势，就让Thomas给察觉了，此时他感官飙升，一抬胳膊就把墙上的消防斧甩出去——Minho忙不迭矮身侧闪避开，斧刃深深扎入他脑袋背后的墙壁。  
“小心！”强哨兵随即大吼一句，晚了。只见Thomas前一秒还卯着自己，下一刻就朝反方向的Brenda奔去。女哨兵起跳速度慢，躲不开，被Thomas蹬了个正着，只好顶住两条胳膊硬抗。冲撞的瞬间带走了她全部感官，图景都要从胃里呕出来了似的。  
此刻的Thomas和集训时简直判若两人！不说这远超正常值的爆发力和速度，没借助图景仅仅赤手空拳就破开了Brenda的格挡——后者都没来得及感受到剧痛，只觉得眼前一黑。Thomas丝毫时间恢复，双手掰住她肩膀——  
Minho环绕手臂从背后锁住他颈喉，没想Thomas立即猛的往下躬身，竟把比他高大的强哨兵整个人掀过头顶。Minho借势把Thomas一起带倒在地。Brenda赶紧砸开墙壁上的备用应急装置箱。  
“快，拷住……”Minho话没说完被Thomas手肘捅肚子，他闪得及时但失去优势，仰面朝天，只见对方迅猛地调换位置跪地一拳头招呼他的面门，”操！你这傻卡头……”  
意识朦胧的Thomas似乎对这句粗有点反应，动作一顿。塞壬无声无息地爬上Thomas肩膀，湍急的精神让他的警惕性时高时低。女妖贴着他耳朵根来了一嗓子。狂躁的哨兵立即卸力，Brenda随即跨两条腿骑上他的背脊锁死动作。Minho终于得以爬起来，第一反应拉住被抛出去的女哨兵撞墙，还得腾出手防止被Thomas踹到。  
走廊里三个哨兵互盘，病房内部的气氛也邪门得很。  
拳头捏紧又松开，如此反复三次之后，Aris开口说话，“Sonya，不论你对实验室有什么不满，都不应该把气撒在Thomas头上。”  
“我还在想，你是不是准备一直待在那儿，永远不想和我说话了呢。”Sonya把注意力转到面前的男孩身上。  
“不！不是！我怎么可能不想……”Aris的脸窘迫发红，说话结巴，“我没这个意思，我、我……我只是……”  
“我没有生气。”金发姑娘注视对方随着情绪而瑟缩的罗兰紫色，“但我的确心里有些怨气。然而不是源自实验室如何对待我。”  
她的眼睛如焦糖般的润泽，她的嗓音如福音般柔软，这番话让Aris语塞，一时忘了说辞。  
亏得走廊里的塞壬的报丧，Aris掐了自己一把，提醒自己：  
「这里能和Sonya谈判的只能是我。」  
他对异性有绝对的攻击力，他已经伤害过对方一回，这次必须心平气和地沟通……他真的能吗？  
“Sonya，如果Thomas在这里变异，所有人都会受到伤害。那是你想要的结果吗？”  
女孩展露出微笑，在这种情形下显得很不合时宜，“我和你们不一样，我没有那么多朋友，也没有那么强大的能力。”  
从Aris脸上读出困惑的情形，她平静地继续解释，“你不知道那种感觉，前一刻你认为自己是有价值的，能为自己、为自己至亲的人做点什么，然而一觉醒来，一切都成了泡影。我不再对未来有价值，我的亲人一个不留。至今为止，我忍受的苦痛、我扮演的角色，全都是无用功……”她从容地用第一人称叙述，让人不难想象她的遭遇。  
“Sonya……”  
在男孩试探着向她伸出手指想安慰时，姑娘迅速躲开了，嘲鸫趾高气扬地在浣熊头顶空投，“耐心点儿，我还没说完。先别急着融合图景。”  
一秒被看穿企图，Aris大吃一惊。Sonya在他心目中是如此安静，单纯，害羞……一切美好的集合体，然而就算是女神……  
“我也是有脾气要发的。”金发姑娘残忍地让这位少年的初恋以鲜血和伤疤毕业，“这个问题是私人的，我就是看Thomas很不顺眼，他配不上我哥哥。”

在走廊宝石红的视野范围内，Teresa做好了心理建设才去看Thomas的脸：  
灰白僵硬，凝了霜似的。皮肤下面，一条条暗红色的静脉血管凸显，犹如被注入生命一般肆意攀爬，它们是哨兵基因缺陷的证明，是活人即将变化成行尸的序幕。他也许痛不欲生，也可能毫无知觉。  
「和他对话！」Brenda用精神波催她，「Tess！你是向导，应该能疏导！」  
「那你以为我五分钟前到现在都在做什么？！」  
“什么？也就是说，你，他妈的，做不到？”一个向导做不到精神疏导，这简直就像鲑鱼不会用腮呼吸！“滑天下之稽！”  
但Thomas的情况特殊，暗化症状又不似寻常哨兵，但是他无论在神智清楚还是脑子坏掉的情况下都会下意识地弹回Teresa的精神波，现在又被Brenda戳到痛处，Teresa脾气也上了头，“你是向导还是我是向导？”  
因为这对女哨向的争吵从内图景翻到了外图景，实在听不下去的Minho发现只剩自己独自一个顶在前面招架，而Thomas面无表情地再次抡起了消防斧。  
有那么几秒，强哨兵认真琢磨着是否和他一起暗化了之算了。  
直到医疗区域最外围的屏障后面，终于传来Janson浮夸的、过度做作的声音，Minho对这个绝望的世界又重新有了一丁点儿希望——  
“哎哟，这不是我想看到的局面，怎么搞成这样！”废骸主管嚷嚷着，“Thomas我的大小姐哦！再这么闹下去可要掉价了！”   
他言辞很戏剧性，但态度是认真的。警卫队和基地自我防御机制等级已经飙升到最高级。和主管一起赶来的Gally和Frypan瞪着他手指绕着圈迟迟不下命令。  
他不下命令启动特别程序也是有原因的，在这里动手，空间太狭窄了，加上还有小队其他成员，大范围精神波干扰会影响正常哨兵。  
宝石红炸了，乌苏里棕熊和塞壬交互攻击下，Thomas的脑子嗡嗡地响，武器脱了手。Teresa冲到外围，穿过警卫队，一伸手把Janson的前襟揪起来，“你他妈现在才来？！要不是你，他能成这样？他能被Sonya那bitc……”她意识到自己口不择言，立即转向话题，“精锐部队呢？！”  
这个问题让Janson悲伤得酸了鼻头，看起来弱小无助，“为了交换你们的赦免，我把管辖权抵押给特勤队了呀……不用谢我，我也爱你们。”  
“你怎么不用屁股去抵押！”Teresa恶狠狠地放开他，改为抓自己头发，“还不快调回来！”  
Gally提醒他们认清形势，“我觉得他们撑不到那时候——”话没说完，他自己成了被消防斧劈头盖脸的第二人，躲开后他心有余悸地歪在墙上，Teresa严厉地看着他和另一个守卫，“还不去帮忙？！”  
两位少年加入战团，但看起来并没有讨到多少便宜——Thomas浓厚阴郁的靛蓝升起来了。  
“不能让他开图景！”Minho大叫一声，另两个男孩默契地一上一下朝Thomas扫踢，瞬间分散了注意力。  
Janson手指点着嘴唇若有所思，“Teresa，你觉得Aris能说服Sonya帮忙吗？”  
“你指望他？”  
“我不会遗漏任何一个人的潜力。”  
Teresa深深地长长地吸了一口气，转头朝向这个诡计多端的男人，管理好自己的情绪后，她问，  
“Newt在哪里？”  
早料到她想做什么的Janson 摇摇头，“我觉得悬。”  
这次Teresa也不强逼，她换了一种劝诱方式，“Janson，你以前明明不怎么看好Thomas为什么还要对他器重培养？”  
“就当买个稳涨的基金。”  
“你明明知道Newt要死不死和他非亲非故干什么把他捡回来？  
“不动产保底嘛，大统领不给我退休金我总得养活自己。”  
这个老派新意的现实主义者，一切向钱看齐！  
Teresa抛开人权就事论事，“你藏着的养老金躺在床上永远不会升值，现在Thomas一旦跌停，你血本无归！何不拿你的养老金出来抄底赌一把？！你别说当初捡他回来没想过有这么一天！”  
Janson的面部表情没有变化，身子却顿了顿。慢慢地，他的眼睛里透出前所未有的复杂的光芒，将这位向导从上往下来回审视了一遍。  
“你赢了，行家，”这个调子证明冷静的、能掌握全局的爵爷回来了，他挺直了腰拍拍手，“我说真的，Teresa，你当向导可惜了！”  
Teresa翻他白眼，“所以Newt在哪里！”

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

WRECK B25 U区  
用主管特许（最高等级）生物认证刷开门禁。光照刹亮，呈现眼前的是与废骸其他地方截然不同的景象：  
走廊、地板，墙壁……所有设施使用的是阻隔外界电子信号的特殊材料。除了固件，连通风管道里也混入干扰粉尘，循环流通，用以干扰和削弱哨兵的能力。  
一个用来给撤退伤病员疗养的、废弃的军事基地，重新开始启用的头两个星期连供电供水系统都成问题……为什么会有此类白塔级别的对哨兵战斗的防御设施？  
哪来的经费？！  
刚刚抵达的Frypan中肯地发表了一番见解「我认为我们的现任主管要么是个有远见的人，不然就是个贪污犯。」  
「他是一坨屎。」因为材料阻隔只能用无线电联系，Teresa得待在Brenda附近指挥行动，而Newt的位置在U区，距离病房太远，不能保证Minho和Brenda能顺利把Thomas引到那儿。因而Frypan的Gally的任务就是先一步去把Thomas的向导带（fetch）出来……  
“真甜，亲爱的，”爵爷好为人师的时候习惯以「我的小曲奇」开头，  
“我的小曲奇，如果那么轻易就能把那个废掉的向导弄出来，我还用得着伤脑筋吗？”  
什么意思？  
情况危急，Teresa不想听到任何变数。Newt掉井醒不过来这点她能理解，“一个哨兵加一个守卫，搬还搬不出来？”  
为了证明自己的指控有理有据。Frypan再次发回报告「我在Glade接受的一切训练项目中，没有一项是把人从茧子里捞起来的……」  
听到这里Teresa明白了，同时愤怒与泄气的泵值一起抵达临界点——Janson所谓的旧军事基地其实是他自己中饱私囊的仓库。所谓的实验室物资随大楼一起被毁只是呈交给大统领的虚假报告——他事先偷藏了不少白塔核心技术放在废骸里，如果不是Thomas出了事故，他们所有人到现在都还被蒙在鼓里！  
但傻瓜才和Janson讨论诚信，他没这东西。现在世道生存艰难，到处都是字面意义上的人吃人。Teresa基于这方面认为不该太苛责Janson，毕竟他为哨兵们争取到了活路。  
然而他给小队其他人挂葡萄糖，却把特殊治疗护理舱给Newt……这偏心劲儿值得赏他一巴掌。Teresa最后把这些无关紧要的想法统统排除，找到真正症结所在——如果掉井向导的生命体征需要用茧子维持的话。  
“移出舱体，能活多久？”  
“不会比白塔以前的茧子破了长，而且这个只是原型机，效用差的远了。”  
至多48小时。

*  
听到女妖在走廊里接连报丧。Aris问，“你要不要和我们一起去？”  
去哪儿？去做什么？  
Sonya疑惑不解，“我和你们不是朋友，连队友都算不上。几分钟前我还弄残了你们的哨兵，为什么要带上我呢？”  
Aris从她开始说话就接连摇头，“不论实验室还是Ava Paige给你灌输了什么，或者你和Thomas有什么私人恩怨……我不是劝你放下过节，我也不会选择站边，我只知道我不能放着你一个人。”  
没有人可以发泄、没有人可以信任。也许我天赋异禀，我不需要别人，但是当我回过神来环顾四周时，空旷和静寂让我倍感孤独。  
「Aris！立即就位！」Teresa喊的比塞壬还要响。  
Sonya说，“你们的BOSS在催你。”  
“不，你要和我一起。”这一次也许是形势所迫但也可能是心态的转变，Aris态度强硬，“我以前和你一样，单方面认为自己格格不入，永远站在他们的圈子之外，我融不进去。我很胆小，我也没用。我各方面都落于人后。但是和他、他们经历过WG……”  
坏的事，好的事，伤痛和释然……各种回忆填充了他的图景，甚至有些难以启齿，罗兰紫不自觉地变得飘渺萦绕。  
“我看过Newt的记忆，我事先知道了那样的结果，却无能为力。我那时没有帮到他，现在至少让我……”他抬起头，眼睛因决心而发亮，“至少让我拉你一把，我不知道以后即将面对什么，但若是我们互相扶持的话，生存几率不是更大吗？！”  
姑娘细巧的眉梢松了松，塞壬最后通牒：  
「Aris Willow！别忘了你的位置！」  
不等Sonya有所反应，Aris上前握住她的一只手腕，这是他对异性的特殊（侵略性）能力，她没法也没有甩开。  
少年真诚的凝望之下，Sonya缓慢地舒展图景，脸蛋上模糊地浮现一个颇感兴味的笑容。  
“我喜欢你，呃，喜欢过你！”Aris红着脸，但坚持直视她的眼睛，“我不会伤害你，也不会让你伤害我的同伴，我希望你加入我们！你不用马上答应，你有很多时间可以考虑，在这段时间内，我、我把我这条命抵押给你！”

Minho一拳头捶烂了防震护栏。Thomas离他们可远着，此刻正被Janson的警卫队包围。 Brenda扬扬眉毛，“你要愿意动真格，咱们早就完事儿了不是？”  
甩掉手指侧边流下来的血迹，强哨兵冷着脸不吭声。  
警卫队已经明显落于下风，他们用的电击枪和干扰仪器仅仅是拖延时间，既不能刺激加速目标暗化，同时还得提防他打开图景。在狭窄区域操作难度太高，才几秒时间警卫队就倒了大半，但好歹给了小队成员争取了调整恢复的间隙。  
这段时间不会更长，Thomas状态不稳定，行动无法预测，也更没法疏导。Teresa往缠斗的几个哨兵方向望去。  
Brenda手脚并用，拷具挂住Thomas的一只手腕，拖着他往出口方向带。警卫全部后撤完毕。通过这段廊桥，前方有一个用来移送集装箱的升降平台，不能直达地下25层的U区，但至少能把Thomas限制在地面以下相对封闭的空间内——  
Minho从背后剪住Thomas的双肩，两人一起摔到平台上，Brenda跨进去后立即锁门，“Tess！”  
这是个档口，必须做出决定！又是她来做决定……她总是在替别人做决定，Teresa恨透了这种感觉：  
强行把Newt带出来，不管有没有用都等于是杀了他。  
任由Thomas暗哨化，死伤肯定不仅仅是他自己一个。  
两人已经断联，死一个向导不会连带哨兵。但Thomas要是变异，废骸不是重演WG半岛的惨剧就是被大统领追责……  
“现在怎么办？”Janson笑眯眯地明知故问，“留哪个？”  
这还用得着选？Teresa一向心狠手辣。

*  
几秒经过，所有人空耳可闻Gally的大喊大叫：

「为什么、是我，又一次？！」

「因为你经验丰富还死不足惜。」Teresa回答。  
「你的夸赞真他妈毒！」  
「行了，因为只有你有闲工夫，我认可你的实力。Minho和Brenda必须牢牢牵制住Thomas，别让他乱跑。Frypan负责引路，排除障碍。」Teresa撑起宝石红图景，把队伍的情绪带起来，她看一眼Janson，下指令「所有人注意，看我信号……」  
一毫秒时间内：  
所有人的图景飚到最大幅度，升降平台剧烈震动，匀速下沉。  
海沫灰的浪涛暴涨，把密闭空间撑满。乌苏里棕熊直立站起，往前扑住Thomas，哨兵两眼无神却动作敏捷从它腹部滑到两条后腿，反手执突击刀。被Brenda一脚踢脱手。  
楼层指示灯显示B5。  
Frypan按熄开关之前，手掌从「茧子」的透明罩上挪开，露出了躺在舱体内少年的脸——金发有些长了，双眼紧闭，鼻息微弱，磁场若有若无，全然没有精神波迹象。肌体能力因长时间昏迷而降到最低点。  
于心不忍但别无他法，Frypan拍拍罩子，“撑着点，老大！”  
Gally总算纠结完了，吞口口水在胸口胡乱画了个十字，两人互相点点头——守卫按开了治疗舱的锁扣。  
消防楼梯猛地被柠檬黄照亮，瞬间又熄灭。嘲鸫疯狂地乱舞，直往宿主身上撞击。Sonya搂它在掌心，“shh……shh……”  
“怎么，”Aris心惊胆战，看着她慢慢转过脸，“我不知道。”姑娘轻轻说，“我不确定……”眼眶红了，泪珠不受控制地落下来。

B10  
升降平台停止的瞬间颠了一下。强哨兵被Thomas一脚扫踢到胫骨，背部着地，紧接着而来的刀尖直往眼珠——距离一厘米的地方颤动着悬停。Thomas的手腕同时被Minho和Brenda一起扣住，三个人的力量竟然持平！但显然被膝顶的Minho情况危机……强哨兵哪受过这等压制，随着一声怒吼手臂青筋暴凸，“我他妈在迷宫里就不该留你！”  
抓住机会Brenda扯紧手铐另一环，飞速旋身，在Minho的猛推的一瞬间——  
突击刀打着转滑出老远，Brenda被惯性抛出去，背撞到墙壁。Minho翻身跳到半空抢在Thomas爬起之前，两手握拳使力捶在他背上。  
一个闷哼，他匍匐在地上，Thomas发出了暗化状态以来第一个声音，把胃里的东西都要呕出来。  
平台门缓缓移开。  
宝石红，西西里橙，海沫灰，罗兰紫如退潮一般瞬间往虚空收缩，退却。身周气温骤降，鸟儿扑腾振翅，塞壬噤若寒蝉，空间、时间的概念被搅乱，意识和神智在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。

胸口贴地，喉咙里嘶吼着什么的Thomas慢慢抬起头，正对他混沌朦胧的视野里——  
Frypan立即侧身闪得无影无踪，露出身后的显然还没进入状况的Gally——怀里打横抱着Thomas的向导。

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则6-B（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

注：本章涉及一点点电视剧sentinel剧透

档案编号 「CA-E-17」

破损的音轨，Blair Sandburg博士的声音：  
「……雨林，潮湿的热带，神庙，部族的篝火。我曾经为了研究也亲身经历过那些景象，但显然和Jim体验过的大不相同。他能看见我看不见的东西，所以我更喜欢听他的讲述。  
「Jim总是说有只黑豹在他身边徘徊。它会在哨兵迷茫时引路，在哨兵抗拒时攻击，它甚至能异形成Jim的样子迫使他直视自己的内心。根据南美传说我推测它应该就是雨林的守护神，感应到Jim哨兵能力觉醒而选择成为他的精神体。哨兵，唔，也许不仅仅是哨兵，每个人都有属于自己的精神动物。鉴于哨兵的灵敏性，他们的领地意识要比普通人强得多（笑声）这与大多数食肉动物的习性相契合，所以它们会以精神体的形式应召而来。当Alexis的金钱豹出现第一次超市里时，Jim表现得简直像是被抢了毛毯的猫（大笑声）」  
「狼。也可能是阿拉斯加犬，Jim也形容不清，他说当时他在喊我名字，然后下意识地打开精神世界，之后便不记得自己具体做了什么。我就更没主意了，因为我那会儿还'死着'呢！不过既然Jim说看到狼，就一定是真的。  
但那会是谁的精神动物？如果出现第三个哨兵，我应该能知道的……我能吗？既然大祭司把这个城市托付给我，那我一定要和Jim一起保护好它。  
（杂音，另一个声音）酋长，Megan说哪儿都找不到你，把护士们都吓坏了，既然你已经恢复到能工作了，那我叫Naomi把你接回家吧？  
（Sandburg博士的声音）不不不！Jim求你了千万别告诉我妈！让我做什么都行！除了剪头发……（杂音，录音中断）」

*  
Newt  
在这档口，没有一个人使用图景，却人人都仿若被扼住了咽喉。惊愕、骇然、窒息。整个基地的空气里填充着浓重的焦虑和不确定——  
会怎样？怎么办？  
最想知道答案的是Gally。他不是第一次和Thomas对峙，对方的身手他清楚得很，综合格斗没有章法，注意力飘散，控制力又一般，力量速度敏捷都差强人意。Gally打心眼里看不起他，废骸的训练模式是培养精英的，在这里Thomas能有什么作为？他的志向在阴沟里。  
然而面前这个理应被严酷的军事训练打垮的、永远毫无翻身余地的菜鸟，此刻竟然让Gally头一次感觉不寒而栗！只见他以一个古怪的姿势缓慢地直立起身，肩胛高耸，脖颈耿直，脑袋垂着向下，手掌和臂膀也松塌地下坠——不难联想到医院地下室那些缺胳膊烂脸的行尸走肉。  
然而，Thomas和它们不一样，他释出的精神波既有浓重的杀意，又有混乱的兴奋，同时又被一层模糊的困惑包裹，他抬起头来的动作僵硬、生疏。  
「不要直接视线接触。」Teresa人已经赶到地下十层，在壁垒里命令「Gally，不要刺激他。」  
「巧了，这是我唯一做不到的事。」Gally很诚实也很怨愤，他此刻是正面迎接Thomas变异的精神波，浑身恶寒、疼痛刺骨，肌肉微幅痉挛。  
他知道原因。所有人都知道：  
Newt。  
他怀里抱着Thomas的向导。  
他也抱过Sonya，没人想杀他。为什么换成Newt就人人希望他去死？  
「把人放到地上，然后回来。」Teresa继续说，「其他不用管。」  
Thomas瞪着他——准确地说，Thomas的注意力全在他怀里的Newt身上，让他如何在不刺激Thomas的前提下把人放下然后跑？！况且以Thomas现在的状态，他要是把向导放下，暗化哨兵保不准会攻击向导！  
Gally垫了垫手臂之后便一动不动。  
Minho也从侧路绕过来，Brenda背脊抵住墙壁，极轻极慢地弓腰站起来。她在背后，与正面对着Thomas的Gally正好可以交换眼神。她随时可以出手，她准备好了。  
Thomas的耳廓稍稍颤动，明显察觉到三个哨兵的动向，但没作任何反应——因为他的视线只跟着十英尺前的金色移动。  
胶着的状态没有持续多久，毫无预兆地Thomas动了动跟腱——就是这一刹那，宝石红和罗兰紫组成的壁垒同时压下来，使得Thomas的起跑顿了顿，Gally却因为后退过猛身体后仰，一屁股摔坐到地上——眼睁睁地看着Thomas扑过来扯住自己的手臂，力气大到能拉断他的胳膊！  
嘲鸫啾鸣。数枚金黄色的楔子退出来，飘散开去，只留下微弱的芍药香气。虚空里收缩挣扎的靛蓝抖动着，缓了口气似的舒展开来。  
Brenda和Minho则抓住机会一左一后拉住Gally的手脚，飞也似的把他从平台上一路滑拖到几十米开外，全副武装的警卫队后面的安全区域——主管大叹一口气，Teresa则一点儿也没有计划成功的喜悦之色，而是紧张地挺直腰背，她的视线方向，升降平台的另一个门口，另两个向导站在那儿。  
“我不会感谢你的，”Teresa说，牙床咬的紧紧的。  
Sonya眼眶还有些红肿，“我本来也不准备罢手。”她朝Aris投去复杂的一瞥，接着把目光投向平台中央：  
哨兵双腿跪地，五感完全失灵却又互相联通。金色麦田、血液，淬火机油，金盏花……他丧失了感知力，却又痛得刻骨铭心。他收紧胳膊，蜷缩胸背，抱紧怀里的那具躯体，体温和心跳让人沉醉，鼻息和重量令人怀念。在把脸深埋进对方脖子和锁窝之前，他的眼瞳重复清明——  
Newt，我的向导。

然后维持着姿势，任由警卫队围拢上拷。

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则6-C（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

抱歉！最近在肝游戏……不，我还是会好好填坑的！

6-C  
……

Tommy，你可以，你必须，你得。  
Tommy，你做得到的。  
Tommy，你有我的肯定。  
Tommy，对不起……  
他不愿意面对，可以睡觉。  
他不愿意回忆，可以遗忘。  
他不愿意听见，却关不掉。

没有哨兵能自主关闭听觉，白噪声为此存在。在被Sonya撕掉心理防御之前，Teresa暗示过他，Minho提醒过他，Gally甚至揍过他。所有人都在传达同一个讯息：  
Newt，他的向导，掉井了。因为他单方面切断联结。  
Sonya全身散发出温暖的光，这些光芒化为刺向他的箭矢。她不是萨满却能把他读透，她用甜美却恶毒的伎俩敲碎他的胸廓，手指戳进他空荡荡的心窝：  
「平静地说出那个名字。」  
他张开嘴，声音哽在咽喉里。  
Newt。他听不到任何声音，有人关闭了他的听觉。  
Newt。他心急火燎，拼命颤动声带，依然听不见。  
Newt。他万分恐惧，说不出也听不见，他把那个名字遗忘在哪里了！？  
Newt。他的向导。是他的向导啊，是陪着他经历过那三天地狱的终身向导。  
Newt。他的向导，回不来了。  
Newt……  
那张熟悉又陌生的脸蛋流露出鄙夷，Sonya高声质问：  
「弄清楚自己做错了什么。」  
我不理解他的目的。我不相信他是为了我……  
我……  
我不接受Newt并非只是为了我！  
我……  
我要他只是专属于我！  
我……  
「真好笑，你从来没有试着去了解你的向导，又谈何拥有？」  
不……  
「你注定失去你的向导，就像他注定会因你而死。」  
不……不……  
「这是就事实，你无处可躲，你困在你为自己设置的陷阱里，你罪有应得！  
这就是你要的结果，你走出了迷宫，你舍弃向导的性命换取了自己的活路。如今，心安理得地活着，逃避自己的过错，逃避自己的责任，你甚至不敢回头看一眼被你抛下的向导！  
你配不上Newt，你不值得Newt用性命保护。Thomas你这个自私的孬种！」

不，我不是。

被引导、被暗化，被带入歧途。Sonya的力量足够让他一睡不起，永世和丧尸为伍，然而在他彻底被腐蚀之前，她改变了主意。  
长梦蓦地炸醒，手腕拷具亮起灯，微电流顺即扫描全身。镇定剂的作用迅速消褪，监管室里红光闪烁。Thomas配合躺着不动，心率和呼吸放缓，脑波平静。警戒等级便随之降低，落到正常值。他不做动作是因为他没有理由，只是被动地释放听觉。  
指挥室到医疗病房的区域内充满杂音。警卫队员到处巡逻，技术部忙着收拾修理。

由远及近的首先是Teresa的声音，“……你要是没把Newt捡回来，也不会惹出那么多事儿了不是么？”  
Janson还没说话，Sonya便用她甜美与冷淡兼具的嗓音反问，“听起来你是在责怪主管救了我哥哥？”  
Teresa尖酸地反击，“呵，知道我最佩服你什么吗？就是前一刻像捏死一只苍蝇那样废了我们的哨兵，一转身就他妈装成受害者样子站到我们中间来。看来阿姨强化的不只你的壁垒，还有你的脸皮！”  
Aris低低地制止，“Teresa……！”  
另一位女向导飞速回敬，“既不是Thomas的专属向导，也不是基地负责人，一个B级不但把行动弄得乱七八糟，还擅自替其他向导下决定。Teresa，你有什么资格拿捏我哥哥的性命？”  
Aris无力地制止，“Sonya……！”  
“昨晚如果不是你给Thomas下套，也用不着我们把Newt捞出来救场。说到底，现在这局面是你自己造成的不是吗？！”  
“好啦好啦！姑娘们，现在可不是争吵的时候呀！”Janson轻快的声音分开两个几乎用图景顶撞的向导，“还是想想我们现在最重要的难题吧。”  
“我同意，”Brenda从墙角边朝传出来，“那向导该怎么处理？”  
与「哨兵暗化」一样，「向导掉井」相当于精神死亡，如果救治得当还能靠特别治疗舱维持基本生命体征，但现在……  
“还剩多少时间？”Minho的嗓音沙哑，转向病房门——Teresa想走进去，但被Sonya抢了先。她只好站在门框下面，“从捞出来到现在差不多过了十小时。”  
“就、就不能再放回去吗？”Frypan的问题很愚蠢，显然爵爷也这么认为，他禁不住大笑了一声，“特别治疗舱和冰箱还是有很大区别的，甜心。”  
“你的意思是茧子无法重复使用？”  
“不。不是这个旧型号。”  
“你都中饱私囊了为什么不偷些好点的？！”Gally的逻辑很离谱，但不无道理。  
没想到爵爷倒是很认真地思考，“哦，真是抱歉，下次一定。”  
很长一阵沉默，没人说话。  
Sonya的情绪扩张开来，阴暗、平缓，状似稳定却有一种捕捉不住的缥缈，她把脸蛋贴到微凉的另一只手背上，“他，我哥哥真的没救了是不是……”  
“亲爱的……”爵爷开口，却被Teresa踩了一脚。  
“让他说。”Sonya面向Newt背对他们，阴沉沉地表示，“事到如今我还有什么东西无法面对么？”  
深吸一口气之后，“Snow统领。”Teresa指出目前最关键的问题，也是她梳理了现状之后得出的结论：“怎么向统领交代，圣诞节快到了。”  
无论Janson是做慈善还是做投资，他捡了掉井Newt回来却不告诉Thomas。这个举动无疑是明智的，因为Thomas是不定时炸弹，但在不知道真相的情况下至少能安稳地撑到圣诞节。  
谁能想到Sonya提前闹了这一出，让Thomas知道了Newt还活着，并且救不回来了……这比不告诉他更糟。这下好了，哨向全废了：Thomas会有什么下场、会给其他人带来什么麻烦可想而知。Newt一出治疗舱，靠目前现有的救治手段只剩30小时可以维持生命。除非……  
爵爷不说了，这个除非太荒唐了。他都认了血本无归。  
Teresa横了一眼，替他说出来，“除非他能从井里回来。”

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则7-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

我试试用长毛象！

除非他能从井里回来。  
没有向导从井里回来过，从来没有。就好比从来没有一个丧尸化的暗哨复原过。  
何况Newt已经掉井超过一个月了，现在需要他在一天之内自己醒过来。  
这简直要求拉比在天方夜谭里用脚抄整本圣经。  
“Teresa，我是爱你的……”Janson不是不赞同，“但你以为我这么多天以来都在做什么呢？该试的法子都试了呀！”  
甚至不惜把消息透露给真正之军，到头来连Mary都没能给出一个像样的结论。  
“也许是我太心急了，留着Paige说不准还有用……”他有些自怨自艾，不过事已至此还是实际点，他一直以来是不是对那个废掉的向导抱有太高期望了？Newt能和Thomas联结成功并且撑下来了整场WG，发生两个奇迹，事不过三。  
他纵容Thomas和高级向导正面接触也是想看看失去向导之后，Thomas靠自己能走多远。思考几秒后，他用一种与性格不相称的遗憾口气宣布：  
“好了，到此为止吧。我认栽了。这件事我不追究，Thomas控制时间一过就正常归队。”  
话音未落，强哨兵有力的图景震荡——虚空里传出野兽的咕哝，“你打算放弃Newt么？”  
Minho周身释放的威压感是如此之强，仿佛找回了在WG迷宫门口那时的暴戾。不知怎么的，Aris一时没能控制住他。但Janson作为“普通人”竟然面不改色，他如此镇定是笃定Minho的怒气并不是针对他，也不是针对在场任何一个人。  
“我知道你们是Glade的弟兄，”教官出身的Janson向来冷静且残忍，但求真务实，“我绝不是见死不救，不然我也不会捡他回来。但依照我们现在的情况，真的没法救了。”  
他说的没错。事实就是因为千真万确，才让人更加无法接受。Minho的图景一瞬间收缩，拳头握紧又松，Aris离他几步之遥，盯着他之前砸伤手掌却迟迟不敢上前。Gally用力搓了一把脸，颓丧地坐进门口的沙发椅里咬指甲。Frypan则不敢相信地看着自己的两只手，虽然之前是奉命行事，但毕竟是他把Newt从茧子里捞出来的——  
没救了。这比之前不知道更糟。  
爵爷还嫌不够似的火上添油，“好啦，都振作振作，既然Sonya已经加入了我们，至少不用担心Thomas再出乱子对吧？”  
“我没法控制Thomas。”Sonya轻轻地开口。没点评爵爷自说自话把她拉入伙的行为。  
“你没法控制？”Teresa倒是很在意这点，“你他妈刚才都差点让他屠基地了，你没法控制？！”  
“哨兵暗化与否说到底都是自身的问题，图景不够坚定，防线就会出现漏洞。我只稍微推了一把。但是我做不到控制他。”  
没有向导能控制复数维度的图景。她没说谎，Ava企图用她的精神波和Thomas匹配，negative  
“我不是萨满，”Sonya实话实说，“我能控制的只有彻底暗化的丧尸。”  
“白塔的B计划，”Janson回忆道，“我们呀原本想人造一个能辐射大区域的高阶向导，但是没成功，萨满是个神话传说嘛！毕竟也和基因有关。所以实验室只能培养出类似于Sonya这样只能引导暗哨行动的向导。”  
然而事实是，这项无心插柳而诞生的技术成功在军事上倒是很实用。现在世界上最不缺的可就是会吃人又没脑还不消耗的丧尸劳动力，绿色环保还日抛——以狂客为首的反叛军会找上Ava Paige也是情理之中。  
“不是萨满，倒挺像是个蚁后！”Teresa不放过任何讽刺的机会，但话锋一转，“知道我怎么想吗？”  
“不，”Janson捏捏鼻梁，他了解这个姑娘，Teresa某种程度上像他，但很多方面更像Vince——一根筋，只要打定主意，不管实施起来多困难多不科学，她就一定要做到。  
等等，Vince……？  
Janson兀自思量的时候，Teresa已经开始向其他人说明她的计划了：  
“废骸没招了，是因为Janson这老混蛋没让我参与，”她自信且挑衅地看向Sonya（一点儿也不像是为了帮她忙的样子）“别忘了我的能力是什么。”  
“哦，你不说我都要忘了，”Brenda很不配合地拆台，“你能治疗和修复，可我为什么还总是搞得一身伤呢？”  
“你怎么不想想自己是为什么能活到现在？”Teresa反击，“治疗也许对身体上的效用没那么强，但为什么不让我试试修补图景呢？”  
这个提议让所有人眼前一亮。  
「掉井」其实是个通俗的说法，它真正的意义是向导因为各种原因（绝大多数是因为人为断联）而受到负面情绪攻击，导致图景碎裂，精神崩溃。  
“但如果能把碎掉的图景找到……”姑娘说的振振有词，还形象地指手画脚，“像拼图一样重新拼起来的话。”  
这一通一本正经的胡说八道让所有人陷入了沉思，乍听之下还有那么点儿可行性！但是作为被讨论的主角的亲妹妹，Sonya却泼了他们一头冷水，  
“不可能的。”她显然也不希望这样，但必须指出，“这方法也许对别人可以试试，但对Newt不可能。你们是不可能找到我哥哥的图景碎片的。”她转头望向病床上的人，“没人找的到。”  
“为什么？”  
Sonya沉默了一阵，突然开了自己的图景，“看到了？”  
柠檬黄。颜色很浅，但能根据她的心思适当调整——所有哨向都能做到。但Newt不一样。“他和其他人有点儿不同，”她收起精神波，最后说，  
“Newt的图景是无色的。”  
透明无色。意味着即使拼凑碎片这胡说八道的方法可行，他们也看不到啊！

“让我试试。”

一个声音传进来。在场所有人都惊了一跳，在场三个向导三个哨兵加一个守卫，他们是讨论得太专注了吗？完全没察觉到背后有人走来。  
咽了口口水，靠近门的Aris让开了道，Teresa倒是乖张地笑了起来，因为Janson只感到脑袋里嗡嗡响，“哦，Thomas我的大小姐……”

一步一步地从同伴们之间穿过，一点一点接近病床，视野里只有那片模糊的金色，嗅域里充满弱不可闻的金盏花与机油味，触感麻木，味蕾失灵，心率低到临界值。手铐上还是绿灯。大脑却坚持让他的腿脚往前挪动，用肩膀撞开还挡在跟前的Gally，Thomas说话，他知道自己在说什么，他清楚自己在干什么，他更明白自己要什么。

“请让我试试。”

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则7-B（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

在WRECK被闹得天翻地覆的时候，真正之军也没闲着。  
昨晚和Janson密电通话之后，军医想了一夜还是觉得不甘心，便在Vince巡逻回来换班时叫上他一起听录音。  
被实验室前任主管藏在主控室里，用来给统领的资助讲价，又被反叛军的狂客盯上。Ava Paige一直到临死都紧紧握在手里……  
「CA-E-16」档案里到底有什么？  
Mary和Vince两个人循环播放了好多遍，错觉自己都能把Blair Sandburg博士自言自语的音频背出来了。  
“听起来就是一些关于哨兵习性的记录，”Jorge说，他带来了三明治，和他们一起坐在真正之军第13区（自由区）的据地里，就着咖啡享用午餐。  
“问题就是出在「死过一次」，Sandburg博士曾经死过一次，后来又奇迹般地复活了。如果不是白塔被毁，知悉的只有Paige团队。”Mary解释，“回到Sandburg博士起死回生的事上，鉴于当时的医疗条件，他可能并非真正意义上的生理死亡，与掉井有点类似。而Janson现在正好手里有个掉井的向导，他不知吃坏了什么想把那孩子救回来。就想到了Paige手上的这个案例。”  
“那他真的是吃坏了。”Jorge严肃地惋惜，“太他妈异想天开了。我们收治的掉井还不够多？全是植物人了，没个能醒的！”  
“倒也未必，”Vince摸着早晨新修的胡须，“没人知道当时情况是什么样的，自然也不会有人能评判Sandburg博士「起死回生」到底是误会还是谎言。既然这份记录被那么多人卯上了，Janson冒险交给我们，我宁可信其有，就当手上多一张牌。”  
“我更怀疑Janson那笑面人竟然把如此重要的情报透露给我们，是心大还是别有意图？”Jorge呷一口热咖啡，“我思考太复杂了，他就是不安好心。”  
两个男人的话题岔到政局，毕竟现在的情势非常严峻——以前也时不时出现区域性暴乱，但都震慑于中央区不可匹敌的军力，几乎没有一股势力胆敢率先冒头。  
然而今时不同往日，白塔一倒，无疑是在向全世界宣布：  
「中央区统治的顶梁柱已经断了，统领手里仅剩下特勤队和小部分哨兵。大家都平等了！只要手里头有武器，任谁都可以坐到桌边来切一块蛋糕。」  
这绝对不是好兆头。  
在白塔的「墙倒众人推」大戏中充当先锋的真正之军，目前处境也有点尴尬。  
论战斗力，他们的人数不算最多的，尤其是哨兵。既没有精锐部队的质量，也没有猎犬的数量。论号召力，Vince的「建立人类新秩序」理念听起来太浪漫主义情怀了。  
“用来撩妹，妥。用来打仗，呸！”  
Janson用寥寥数语便说服他们认清现实放弃幻想，选择和WRECK缔结同盟，“在谁也不能保证新秩序一定比现在好的情况下，维持现有的和平才是我们这些老家伙该考虑的问题。”  
所以在WRECK养精蓄锐、找机会正式取代白塔之前，一定不能让Lawrence为首的反叛组织挑起混乱——  
这个合作计划让真正之军内部吵得不可开交。在他们谈及将来被Janson倒打一耙的必然后果时，Mary忽然站起来，抄起车钥匙往外走。  
“怎么了你？”老J看她急急忙忙的样子。  
“去废骸一趟。”  
“你一个人？！”Vince一拍桌子站起来，“就这么直接去中央区？不说有多少人在监控WRECK，就洲际公路上要经过几个关卡，死的活的哨兵有多少？你想过没？”  
Mary想想也对，将钥匙扔回抽屉，“这个点有班急救直升机停在第十二区的矿山后面，他们的岗哨负责人我认识……”  
“不行，”见她这么草率，Vince眉头皱起来，“我和你一起去。”  
“都省省吧，你们！”这两个人一冲动起来根本不讲究策略，老J自诩才是真正之军最稳重的人，“你们俩都跑出去，我们这儿谁来发号施令？大兵，你上次自己带人先冲进白塔的后果你忘啦？难保Janson这次不毙了你！”  
这么一说，Vince也冷静下来，“但不能让Mary一个人……带上Harriet吧，至少。”  
“我也这么想。”军医很爽快地同意了，自从Blenda跟着向导去了废骸，他们这儿就只剩下那个姑娘能跟着她执行机动任务了。  
“说起来，你突然想去废骸干什么？”Vince这才兜回重点。最近的确有点不像话，真正之军和Janson太热络了，这实在诡异透顶……  
“我们都遗漏了一个关键问题，”Mary整装待发，“哨兵。”  
“什么哨兵？”  
“Sandburg博士溺亡的时候，他的哨兵在做什么？”  
Mary终于让他们都回归一开始的主题，并以女性特有的丰富想象还原多年前的传奇，“向导死了，死在哨兵面前，哨兵会是什么反应？” 

几番周折后，当用探测器寻着精神波，亲眼看到病房的景象时，她几乎将心中那个难解之谜拼凑完整了。

“救他。”  
Thomas说，他听不到自己奇怪的、沙砾般粗糙的嗓音，但他坚持说话，“我要救他。让我救他。”  
人们哑然无声地看着他。  
爵爷手指点扣着嘴唇，在他以“我的大小姐哦”作为开头的演讲破坏气氛之前，Teresa抢过拍板权，张开图景施展威压哨兵  
“你要怎么救？”  
她声如洪钟，在Thomas朦胧的感域中却只如隔着山峦的回音，男孩转动眼珠，朝向声音来源，瞪着，沉默着。病房里气氛再次紧张——  
Teresa不为所动，因为她注意到Thomas裸露皮肤上的深红色脉络已经褪了，“回答我，你清楚你自己是谁？”  
“Thomas，”他低声回答。  
Tommy……  
“我叫Thomas。”他重复，高于前一声。  
“你清楚那里躺着的是谁？”Teresa手指一划。  
Sonya背着光站起来，身影投下，将病床上的向导脸挡去一半。  
Thomas的回应迟来了几秒。他举步——Gally结结实实地再一次拦在他面前，“菜鸟，别以为你闹了一场我就怕你。”这次他气势十足，又找回了训练时的霸凌定位，一只手扯住Thomas的衣领。  
“让开。”  
不是Teresa，是Thomas。只听他重复，既不谦逊也不强横，他陈述事实，“让开，Gally。否则你的胳膊会飞出去。”  
“你他妈的——”  
“Gally，”Teresa用急促的警告打断，“别找事，出去。”  
“我拒绝。”高大哨兵脾气也上了头，“这个菜鸟除了丧气就是耍赖，昨晚闹成那样你们都忘了？！现在又说什么胡话，Newt掉井多久了，你们白塔救不了，还能指望这精神障碍？！”  
“Gally，这里没我们的事。”Frypan也劝说，“不如就交给Thomas……”  
“交给他？WG时候Newt命都交给他，他呢？！结果成了什么事？”事已至此，Gally什么都不管不顾了，索性把一肚子的怒火统统倾泻而出，“Glade的弟兄，一个个被送出去，就为了喂这帮狗x养的，给他们当垫脚石！Ben，Jiff，Winston……还有Alby！不管二当家怎么对你们说的，我很遗憾没能参与WG，要是早把这菜鸟摁死在迷宫里，Newt会成这样？！现在他还想胡来，凭什么？！”突兀地拔高声音，下一秒，气头上的Gally得到了始料未及的回答：  
“凭我是Newt的哨兵。”Thomas用平静的、生疏的声音说。视线始终没有落在他身上，他抠住他扒扯自己衣领的手，力道之大竟让身材魁梧的Gally脸色发青，“凭Newt是我的向导。”Thomas低下头，喃喃重申，“我的。”  
就在Gally的咬牙铆劲准备发动反击时，一双手同时按住两个哨兵的手臂，瞬间卸掉两个互相攻击的图景——是Minho。  
“连你都帮他？！”  
强哨兵背对Glade的弟兄，面对Thomas，他用一种疲累但颇有些感伤调子问，“还记得我的两个条件？”  
「平静地说出那个名字。弄清自己做错了什么。」  
Thomas从下往上瞪视他，他的视域已经恢复了大半，能辨别出来强哨兵暗沉的脸。  
“让我救他，Minho，”他一味地坚持，一再地重复，像台愚蠢的留声机在空转，“我要救他。”  
他不知道原因，也不需要刻意寻找。  
Newt。这个名字就足够了。

Minho放开他。把他推出去老远，跌跌撞撞地撞到输液挂架，Aris想伸手扶却被Teresa阻拦。他们无声地、留有防备地望着他费力站直身体，往病床挪动脚步……俯下身时释出无边恐惧和无助。  
金色麦田，金盏花，血锈，淬火机油。  
你为什么来WG？  
你为什么能和我联结？  
你为什么隐瞒我到最后？  
你还有什么没有告诉我的？

答案已经不重要。嘲鸫告诉过他，恶果已然被他自己吃下。Thomas意识到，他现在根本不在乎会得到什么答案。只要那双紧闭的眼睛能睁开，只要那张一开口就使唤他做这做那的嘴能再次说话，只要……

“哨兵！如果你想救你的向导，光是抱抱亲亲可没什么用。”  
Mary军医是个很温柔的人，在说这话时用的是和「来，亲爱的，把袖子卷起来点儿，握紧拳头」一样甜美而公式化语调。  
只有Janson被吓坏了，“老天啊！！你就这么大摇大摆地进来了？！”不但不觉得她的到来能帮上忙，反而还认为大事不好，“你用的是特勤队的权限？！”  
Harriet把一张血淋淋的证件扔到地上，Janson完全泄气，“好吧，都待着别乱跑，Snow肯定知道风声了……”  
颇有些喧宾夺主的架势，“你会很高兴见到我们顺路带来的小客人的。”  
真正之军的军医把爵爷请出去，回过头来时，一群年轻人（在她看来）仿若小宠物狗似的眼神触及了Mary内心最柔软的地方，仿佛全身充满了力量。  
“告诉我……”一只膝盖跪在床上，抱着向导的哨兵无助恳求，“请告诉我到底怎么做？怎么才能找到Newt的图景碎片？”  
“档案CA-E-16，”Mary提出自己的猜测，“只要效仿第一位向导的哨兵做了什么。”  
没人知道。  
这个时候Sonya浑身颤抖起来，惊讶于自己想到的事实，“CA-E-17……”  
那份录音是16的后续部分，不幸的是已经在实验室团队撤离白塔时被炸毁了。而然万幸的是，被选中参与向导强化实验的她，是唯一活着的听过那份录音的人。

「狼。也可能是阿拉斯加犬，Jim也形容不清，他说当时他在喊我名字，然后下意识地打开精神世界，之后便不记得自己具体做了什么。我就更没主意了，因为我那会儿还'死着'呢！不过既然Jim说看到狼，就一定是真的。  
但那会是谁的精神动物？如果出现第三个哨兵，我应该能知道的……我能吗？既然大祭司把这个城市托付给我，那我一定要和Jim一起保护好它。」  
……

他的精神动物是狼。Blair Sandburg博士的精神动物是狼！  
“我想你总该认识我哥哥的精神动物……”回过神来，Sonya已经不由自主地转向Thomas，“去找他，找到他。”

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则7-C（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

背脊上被推了一把，踉跄前跌差点摔倒。满脑子都是问候大拇指爵爷的脏粗话。  
一阵细弱的气流擦过发梢，他发怵发怒发慌的内心便立刻安定下来，想起了自己在哪、该做什么——迅速整点装备，尽快上路。  
隧道的尽头是Wicked Game半岛，是他即将送命的地方，也是所有哨兵的必由之路。72小时，他的人生开始倒计时。  
「我能活下来吗？就凭我……？」他消极地想「我连读地图都只能勉强过线。」  
「是的，你当然能。我会让你活下来，活着走出迷宫。」

意识到什么，他循声环顾，通道里没有风，也没有别人。  
无线电里时不时传出Teresa咀嚼花生棒的声音，很吵但让他安心，直至走进A域。  
变数来得如此之快，快得他措手不及。他还没有悼念完自己短暂的、不走运的十八岁人生，也没有完全熟练地同时使用复数感官。他会过载、会神游，会被任何一件鸡毛蒜皮要了命。  
他生为哨兵，现正处在生死存亡的路口：  
图景崩塌，肌体朽烂，身体从里到外转变成丧尸。  
或者因为WG设计者一时兴起的小花招粉身碎骨。  
再或者，最有可能的，就是现在，被一个已经深度暗化阶段的「贡品」哨兵伏击，遭锁喉和殴打，被动进入神游……  
他知道自己死定了，但比起惧怕他更加困惑，甚至极度渴望回到开头，一切的开头——询问  
「我为什么来要参加Wicked Game？我本可以逃避的，就像以前那样……」

五感逐步消失，越发沉入黑暗，心中却越来越明朗，越来越期待。因为此时他又听见了那个声音，气息是那么近……仿佛在亲吻耳廓  
「Ben！放开他！」

忽然，他睁开眼睛。  
直立站在自己胸口的分明是只狐獴，见他醒来连忙逃开了，视线追着它窜到门口——  
“你……”Thomas在交叠的记忆和现实里搜寻，几秒后才想起来面前这个小胖子。  
说来也算是他在岛上遇见的第一个真诚且无敌意的人。出于某些幼稚莽撞的原因偷跑进WG现场的逃家小子。此时此刻却有了一个全新的亮相：  
合身但不合年龄的正装、花格子领带、鋥亮的皮鞋，红扑扑的脸蛋。过分打理而僵硬服帖的卷发，蓝色虹膜，眼睛里却布有血丝。  
用一种古怪但真切的愤然，Chuck·Snow II先于他开口：  
“Thomas，我讨厌（hate）你。”  
宣布完，他转身就走。  
爵爷嘴里咕哝着「上帝哦！小的难搞，老的坏！」追在他屁股后面……待他们一起消失在走廊尽头。  
“是的，我也讨厌我自己。”  
Thomas才喃喃回答。接着他瞪向天花板，眼睛眨也不眨，被动地体会身体感官和肌能恢复，注意力却像线牵一般全数连在隔壁病床上：  
不是幻觉，不是被动。不是刻意，也不是梦。  
Newt就在那里。距离他一臂之遥。只是不再冲他讥笑也不再发号施令。他安安静静地躺着，像一尊石像又仿若一个幽灵。  
他的心跳、他的呼吸，他的皮肤，他的体温……Thomas一个也没有探测。他不敢。他越是渴望就越是惧怕。怕到膈肌收缩，肌肉痉挛。他在窒息感袭来时终于弄明白了WG结束后，自己为什么会变成这副鬼样子。  
他也终于回想起在WG的某一时刻，他告诫自己的箴言——他可以没有向导，但不能没有Newt。  
Newt是他的铁则，他的意义。  
然而他在最后做了件蠢事，他轻易地抛下了他的意义。  
在WRECK荒唐的时间里，有一部分理智告诉过他，Newt回不来了，但在亲眼确认之前，他都可以缩在壳里，假装一切都好。他必须这么做，否则一旦回到现实，这个失去Newt之后的现实，他不知道自己会做出什么事来。  
因而当本能与渴望牵动着视线，把那轮廓鲜明的侧脸印现在他的视野中时，  
——是了，就是了！！  
Thomas能听到全身每一个细胞都在嘶吼——在清醒的状态下，头一次将对方看得如此真切！  
他的额头、他的颧廓，他的眼窝，他的……完美，完美，完美……无意识地Thomas撑起身体想走过去，一双手按住他的胸口，把他推回病床上，也把他从混沌扔回现实。  
是Minho。  
“我不会胡来的，”他看着对方保证。  
“话别说太满，小伙子，谁都会冲动，”Mary倒是一脸轻松，她给Newt做检查的动作让Thomas恨不得跳过去，但这一次他选择掐住自己的手背，“他，他怎么样？”  
“你是问之前、现在，还是以后会怎么样？”Teresa走来走去给Mary帮手。  
Thomas答不上来。  
Teresa也不为难他，“不知该说你们两倒霉还是幸运，暗化不是典型，掉井还剩口气……所以目前还勉强能维持心跳，但恐怕撑不到明天这个时候。”  
“要我怎么做？”调整呼吸后，Thomas状似平静地问，“怎样才能找到他的图景？”  
Teresa不说话了，摆弄着盘子里的药剂。病房安静了一小会儿。没人有个确数。  
在白塔，实验团队鲜少花心思在救治掉井的向导上，爵爷口中「分类处理」已经是他颇具人性的描述了。事实上，一旦哨兵死亡或彻底暗化，其向导毫无疑问也会被实验室放弃，任其自生自灭。所以Teresa脑袋一热说的「拼凑图景」其实根本没有先例，实施起来也不知道存在多少风险。  
“Sandburg博士就是个先例，他的哨兵救了他，”Sonya非常干脆地推翻Teresa的判断（这显然让后者气坏了）“虽然博士没有详细记录，但从他零碎的回忆能推测，他的哨兵Allison警官无意中打开图景，将两人的精神波完全融合，进入到向导的图景之中，找到对方的精神动物，最后把向导从井里带了回来。”  
“所以我们现在要做的很简单，”军医说，“Thomas你得无限扩张你的图景维度，鉴于Newt的图景碎片非常难找，可能掉在任何时空里……”  
“这么说太抽象了，他可没那么聪明！”Teresa抢白，Thomas皱了皱眉无法反驳。  
“总而言之就是去找Newt的精神动物，你只要发现它的踪迹就给我信号，我来一块块修补他的壁垒。”  
Thomas转向Mary，“上一次我使用图景，医疗区域全毁，我没有把握……”  
军医理解地微微一笑，让他放松，“我有把握。”在Thomas很是不解的眼神中，她手指弹弹针管，把气体排除，注射器里的紫色液体让在场所有年轻人倒吸冷气：  
紫心剂！  
“改良版，我做的，”「真正之军的南丁格尔」善于用万无一失的口调陈述可怕的事实，“当然，效用你们都熟悉，攻击中枢神经！不过我改成无痛的了，但力道还是一样猛！这样的好处就是你在超负荷使用感官时不会收到干扰，但只要身体出现变异症状，药效就会缓慢释出，在彻底失控前把你放倒！”  
“等等……”Teresa按住军医的手，她正面对着Thomas提醒，“想清楚，你确定能控制自己一点不转变？你不能！你多多少少都会摄入紫心剂……”  
一旦达到剂量，就算不转变也会报废。  
“只要向导活下来，哨兵的暗化症状也能彻底治愈。”Sonya说。  
Gally倒是问到了点子上，“如果菜鸟找不到Newt或者失败了呢？”  
“那就死一对儿呗！”Mary用Janson的术语吓唬他们，她这么做也是希望Thomas能考虑清楚，“取决于你。你自己怎么选？如果你们断联了，这可能就是无用功，到时候得不偿失。”  
再次陷入死寂，缓慢将停留在向导脸上的目光移开，Thomas并不认真地望了一眼那支透亮的注射器，他感觉得到Newt，就像感觉得到自己的脉搏。  
他们没有断，他知道，他希望。他希望没有。  
然而向导的图景没有颜色，加之他的预视力，崩坏的碎片可能掉在时间轴的任何节点……  
“所以只能是我。”  
只有他能找到他的向导。他是唯一的复数而无穷。  
以前，他一无是处，现在，他自我厌弃。  
厌弃自己如此关键，厌弃自己是唯一能救回Newt的人，他最厌弃自己也是唯一伤害他至此的人。

「在一切开始之前，你必须清楚，  
你的壁垒不坚实，你会死。你的图景不稳定，你会死。你的哨兵不服从，你会死。你的联结被切断，你会……」  
“那么，在一切结束之后，我去找他，找到他。拼凑完整。”Thomas最后决意，用所有人听得到的音量，清醒且平和，  
“如果我找不到他，我就和他一起死。”

“不，你别想/不能。”Teresa和Sonya异口同声。  
Thomas感受着两个姑娘尖锐的精神波，顺从地让Mary将针尖推进后颈。刺痛感、晕眩、恶心……但这些都不足以分散他放在Newt身上的注意力，他渴望去抓他的手，但是没有。  
他不配。  
「我还有多少应该知道却没能知道的事？」  
「你还有多少本来想做却没来得及的事？」

Sonya的柠檬黄将他笼罩，朦胧中有人抬他的手，搭到了Newt的手背上，让他握住。  
“我不相信你，但此刻我只能指望你，这感觉很操蛋。”Minho的声音很低，很远，  
“……Thomas，去把他带回来。”

……  
错综复杂的走廊里，狐獴四肢着地飞速跑着，临近车库时，它收住步子，警觉地直立身体。  
Chuck跟住它走，毫无目的又魂不守舍。爵爷却很是为难，不知怎么处理——直接抓了送回去，怕是不好解释，统领肯定会疑问「这小子怎么会跑去你那儿？」怎么回答？真正之军的朋友在来WRECK的路上正巧碰面，就结了伴一起来做客。我呸！  
但若是随他留下来，时间一久，特勤队肯定也会找上门来。  
“怎么办哟，我的祖宗……”Janson忽然收住话头，想到什么，“Chuck，可以叫你Chucky boy不？来，告诉爵爷，你身边的保镖呢？”  
小胖子皱脸，“我不知道……我们走散了。”  
Janson脸色一沉，翻弄起那张粘血的卡证，这血量分明是大伤口喷溅上去的。  
刚一想到，下面几件事情同时发生，快的让Janson重归多年前在特别行动队的年轻时光：  
狐獴大叫一声，扑回宿主身上。Chuck身体一晃就往旁边摔。爵爷伸手扶他——两人往同一方向扑倒坐地。  
同一时间，枪声炸响，子弹打中一具行尸的脑门心。那东西站在小胖子背后差点一口咬下去，幸好枪响及时，只见那扭曲的身体慢慢软到，露出站在走道中间Harriet的身影。  
“哦，就是她们带我过来的。”Chuck认出她，感激地表示。  
“也就是说，你们在路上遭遇了这个？”Janson的笑容逐渐收敛，  
小胖子哨兵立即感觉到什么，浑身紧绷，冷汗顺着鬓角发流下来。

“知道为什么我们习惯把行尸类比成蟑螂吗？”爵爷语速极慢。  
“因为即使世界末日，死人依然能在地球上行走。”Harriet不明就里。  
“可以这么认为但……”Janson轻手轻脚站起来，Chuck也不闹脾气了，脸色发白地慢慢往大人身边靠拢。  
“但最主要的原因是，如果你在家里发现了一只蟑螂，那就意味着，附近至少有一大群！！！”  
话没说完爵爷一手一个拉起两个年轻人往回跑！一路按下闸门和基地警报拉杆。  
一大群蜂蛹而来的丧尸狂怒地拍门板。

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则8-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

“走！快！快！”  
喊着，跑着，哭着。不知道背后有什么，也不清楚前方会发生什么。过程中大楼爆炸了，头顶砸落下来石块、钢筋、碎玻璃和断肢。  
人群吓坏了，互相推搡拼命奔逃。径直冲向站在路中央的Thomas，好似看不见他一样。道路被挤得水泄不通，他避无可避，冲撞一瞬间却竟然完全无知无觉。有个女人在眼前被绊倒，遭到人群踩踏，他下意识伸过去手，却无论如何也摸不着那可怜人。  
这一刻，Thomas发现到眼前的一草一木根本不是实验室用来模拟还原的数字影像，一切事物都是是真实的，一切经历都在发生。只不过不同于他自身所在的时空。一个高位者赠予他自己的视角，将他的意识投射到时间洪流的某处。Thomas环顾着，眼前的城市还未被天灾全毁，住宅楼和商业街也还保留着原来的样子。但是人类社会已然在崩塌，装甲车在民用汽车间横冲直撞，到处是避难的平头百姓。  
「这看来是一段记忆……不是我的，我从没来过这儿。」  
对此处时空节点来说，Thomas是个外来者，一个旁观者，一个局外人。他不存在却可以感知，但他无法作为，也不可能产生影响。人们纷纷穿过他影像般的「身体」，继续着各自的不幸。  
「10年前的中央区。」脑中响起Sonya的声音「如果有的选，我也不愿意回来。」  
年轻哨兵想起自己的实体还躺在病房，打开图景的一瞬间如同在黑暗中摸索，高阶向导用自己的精神波为他引路，让靛蓝顺着柠檬黄延伸开来，往无数个维度扩展——Thomas不禁带着疑问而去  
「开头在哪里？我的初是什么？」  
Sonya没有再回答他，也许是时空缝隙错位，也许是她力不从心，更可能是她单纯不想说话。她把Thomas一个人留在了秩序崩塌的起点。一如WG开场的那个黑暗隧道。他只好站着发愣，杵在迷宫的入口，任由心中产生无数念头：  
他可能就此永远留在这里，自己可能自此永远一个人。  
他会腐坏暗化，他会变成怪物，他会失败……他会至死都救不回他的向导！  
心率加快，呼吸失去规律，血液在脉络里奔腾，肾上腺素加速分泌。  
「我的初始，即是我的终局吗？」  
那不正是恐惧、焦虑，绝望……等等所有负面情绪迸发的泉眼？！  
正当这时，一股气流从头顶略过，微弱得如同隔海的落尘。然而他立刻捕捉到了！即便他此时只是意识形态、即便心态情绪已经几近崩坏，但只要当那独一无二的、空气般的轻盈感一出现，Thomas的世界就瞬间被强光照亮。  
「是的。好的。明白。」  
大喊出声，哨兵重组自己，振作精神。五感确却因高度集中而超负荷，感觉到中枢神经里的紫心剂释出，他冷汗直流，咬牙坚持在现实和记忆的缝隙里搜寻信息。  
「去找他的精神动物！」Teresa的声音。  
「去找他，找到他。」Sonya的声音。  
Minho在说「去把他带回来。」  
可是，「他」在哪？  
Newt在哪？Thomas不知道。  
Chuck指控「Thomas，我讨厌你。」  
是的，我也讨厌自己，因为我无知无能……我不配……  
负面的黑暗沿着毛细血管攀升，像藤蔓似的一点点把紫心剂吞噬，当深黑色完全主宰中枢之际，  
「嘿……放松，冷静点，Thomas。」一个声音由远及近，从耳尖溜了过去。Thomas打了个激灵醒过来赶忙握住，空气感却从指缝中滑脱，化作黑色的鸟儿趁着风飘高，飘远……  
「我猜它不喜欢我。」他抬头喃喃说。  
「它不想吓坏你。」对方在遥远的地方回答。  
“那就来试试！”  
睁开眼睛，Thomas咧了咧嘴，锁定方向，猛地全身肌肉发力跳起来——在战火纷飞的大街上狂奔。十年前的中央区遭到几路叛乱军有预谋的暴力袭击，政府内部个别势力趁乱崛起，将老总统架空后进行了一系列军事镇压。现在正是最混乱的时候，大街上任何一派的人都有！他穿过惊慌逃窜的人流，冲撞侧翻的汽车，他不顾脚下踩到什么，也不顾迎面扑来什么，他必须保持清醒：  
无论眼前出现什么都已经是过去的回声，它们是虚影是幻象！唯有头顶的三眼乌鸦才是真实的，他必须排除一切干扰追踪它！然而那鸟儿仿佛在故意躲避他，在Thomas跨跳翻越一座矮墙时，它瞬间急转拐进一条老旧的街区，没了踪影。哨兵立即一个念头闪过，游隼嚣鸣，全速从虚空里窜出，没有鸟儿能快过它的速度，它高高低低地滑翔为宿主指明方向——屏息凝神几秒，Thomas重新得以继续追踪乌鸦，穿过几道路障和废墟之后，他在一幢倒塌的房子前停下脚步。乌鸦就是在这里的瓦砾间收翅，身形完全隐没。它去了哪？  
从建筑损坏的程度看来，这里刚经历了一场激烈交火，弹坑上还冒着烟，空气里的硫磺味浓的叫人窒息。三个背着冲锋枪的巡逻队员正在断垣残壁之间搜索。Thomas从制服上的标识辨别出这几个人应该是隶属旧联合国政府。  
“这他妈不可能还有活的！”一个人骂骂咧咧地朝地上吐痰，另一个人却在试图用枪把撬开一块碎裂的混凝土。  
“我听到声音了！”他试了几下后朝第三个抽烟的家伙说，“来搭把手！”  
他们合力抬起石块，那炸塌的建筑下面有很大一个坑洞。大人们围拢过去，从里头拖出两个孩子，两七八岁的孩子，相似的容貌，却不一样的神情。  
Thomas呼吸凝固了，世界迅速收缩塌陷，缩小到眼前的男孩：  
褐金色发梢，略微鼓起的下颌增添了那张小脸蛋的圆润，他的嘴唇干燥唇形柔和，身形尚处发育而没有完全舒展，肌体疲累却充满生气。  
「Newt……」哨兵的胃部翻腾，胸口发热，一个成型的感叹不经思考脱口而出「真、真可……」  
「什么？」刚才一直隐没的Sonya忽然临近。  
察觉到一丝危险，Thomas客观地评价兄妹两「你们一点儿也不像。」  
小时候的Sonya正全身发着抖不停往后缩着，“别过来！”  
巡逻队员说，“嘿，别怕，出来吧！”  
“她不是说你们。”男孩声音清脆稚嫩，口调却是这个年龄罕见的沉稳，他用黑醋栗色的眼睛望向大人们，警告说，“注意后面。”  
“小子，说什……”最外围的士兵话没说完，就太阳穴中弹直挺挺倒下。另两人立即卧倒，迅速找掩体躲避流弹。哨兵能轻易找到藏在瓦砾间的叛乱军狙击手，但他们不能，普通人只能困于地势被动还击。Thomas眼睁睁看着巡逻兵被杀两个却什么都做不了。如果反叛军得胜，他们会杀死平民吗？！该如何出手帮忙？！  
鸦鸣传来。高维度的Thomas和十年前的Newt同步振了振，精神动物选中了宿主。  
「接着！」缩在断柱后的巡逻兵惊讶地看着一颗手雷滚到自己脚边，对面，金发男孩改用一种刻意为之的天真（Thomas发现这相当有趣）口气说，「我看到有人可以用它炸掉汽车，但我拉不动。」  
一阵巨响，冲天火光中，Thomas只感觉自己被卷进了沙尘暴里。他只来得及看清那男人捞起两个孩子在废墟中蹒跚，嘴里满是欣喜的骂骂咧咧，“小崽子，你是哨兵吗？！”  
小小的Newt沉默以对，他知道自己会被送去训练营，也知道Sonya会被送去实验部。他们都能活下来了。他当时只知道那么多，他还看不见所有的前路，却有一股冲动回头张望……那里尽是纷争与死亡，还有若隐若现的靛蓝色，海市蜃楼般变浅变淡，直至完全消失。

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

8-B

向导引导中断。  
Sonya不得不扔下Thomas。有人粗鲁地抓住她的后襟一把将她从内图景里提了出来（withdraw）  
“Teresa？！你……”  
“是不是你搞的鬼？！”Teresa比她更横，要不是Aris阻拦她还想抽她一耳光。此时几个哨兵已经迅速靠向门边。  
Sonya也不甘示弱，“什么搞鬼，我正在……”停下话头，她感觉到了。  
“WRECK在无人区，除了她（蚁后）谁有这能耐招来这么多活死人？！”  
“Sonya不是这样的人……”Aris无力地说。  
“是，我的确是，但不是现在。”Sonya直截了当地澄清，没打算为自己辩护。  
“行啊，不是你。”Teresa咬牙切齿地称呼她「高阶向导」，“那你行行好，命令它们滚出去行吗？”  
“你都说了我是蚁后，跑进来的是游尸（普通人病变之后转化而成）我控制不了。”  
“向导们，辩论赛能让那百来只丧尸原地爆炸的话我会很乐意加入的。”Brenda说得很凉薄，但哨兵们已经各自武器上膛，凝神屏息探测。  
最高级别的警报是寻常人都能听见的音频，循环播放某位天才作曲家的k332，只有哨兵能从乐声中捕捉到高频摩斯码：  
「保护向导，听令行事。」  
这种特殊又危急的情况必须配合共同想对策——哨兵精准侦查，向导根据报告随机应变下指令。当前WRECK已经启动自我防御机制，所有出入口密闭，阻隔了外面荒野上游荡的活死人跑进来。然而基地内部肯定已经遭到侵蚀——在营区受训的哨兵不多，大部分是普通警卫队，被咬死就会迅速传染。  
事不宜迟，必须立即制定作战计划。  
“我们在地下五层，西面机库最近，”Teresa想指使两个男哨兵架起Thomas和Newt，“收拾家伙，撤！”  
“那对儿不能动！” 紧要关头主治医生Mary雪上加霜，“要是断开，都活不成。”  
“怎么办？”Aris懵了，“不能转移，也不能放在这里呀！”  
“操……”Gally差点扔枪骂道，“留下Thomas我没意见，但不能丢下老大不管！”  
他这话一出，Teresa火冒三丈，“那你守着你们BOSS去死，我带Thomas走！”  
话没说完，手腕就被紧紧地握住了，Sonya用一种与甜美外表截然相反的阴侧表情低声道，“你要是敢，我要你们的命。”  
“终于说出心里话了，哈！”Teresa怎么可能受威胁，“阿姨可就是看中你心如蛇蝎！”  
“怎么，我是侵犯了你的专利？”

“够了，都闭嘴——！”

整个房间差点被乱飚的图景掀顶之际，只听到一记带着绝对威压之势的洪亮吼声当头棒喝，在场全员挨了一棍子般统统镇在原地无法动弹——是Minho。  
强哨兵面部神情威严，身周的褚石色图景恍若燃烧，他低沉地开口，  
“看看你们，三个向导谁有向导样子？上面卫队撑不下十分钟，你们却还在浪费时间。”  
“Minh……”Aris小声想说什么，强哨兵没看他一眼，继续道，  
“Thomas不能死，我和他有笔账要算，”他拉开保险栓找好位置，Gally和Frypan互视一眼，便自觉默契地组成队形，“但这次他要是再一个人回来，我亲手送他去和Newt一起。”  
Glade的弟兄们已经达成共识——留下。  
“其他人要留要走请自便，但谁都别想动他们两个。”

强哨兵这番话前所未有的肃重，把向导撼得几秒都说不出话来。Teresa更是铁青了脸，她的权威受到了冒犯，然而她识大体也有理智，不需要多久便立即回过神。  
“都留下，”她盯着强哨兵改变指令，“战线推前，Minho和Gally去楼上，一只也不许放下来。Brenda和Frypan守住这一层，确保医疗室周围安全。”  
如果那对哨向出不了图景怎么办？如果顶不住游尸的侵入怎么办？  
没人开口问，但人人都知道结果。  
Mary叹口气，准备好急救仪器，“在这段时间里，我会尽力维持好他们两的小命。”  
Sonya说，“拜某人所赐，我丢失了Thomas的位置，我可以协助你。”  
“要不要让统领颁你个「不计前嫌慷慨大度」勋章？”Teresa翻她一眼，“各就各位，行动！”  
Aris挠挠头，亦步亦趋跟上往外走的Minho，却被突然停下脚步的强哨兵撞到鼻子。“你跟来干什么？”  
“你们在上面总要指挥的呀？”矮个子向导对同时引导两个哨兵不是很有信心，但他并不胆怯。Minho居高临下地注视他，半晌后，他用毋庸置疑的语气打消他的念头，  
“不用，你待在下面。”  
“但是……”  
几步开外的Gally呲了声口哨，催促Minho行动。  
“那群疯子多起来了，我没功夫分心救你。”强哨兵最后说，“回去。”  
向导留在原地发愣，眼睁睁地看着他背起步枪和武装袋追上Gally。也没注意刚才对方握住自己肩膀时稍稍的使力和短暂的滞留。回到医疗室里，看到Teresa和Sonya一致抬高眉毛的表情，Aris尴尬地搓着手指，“总得有人看着你们不要一有机就撕了对方，不是吗？”  
何况哨兵并不需要我。他暗自在心理补充。

谁让Glade出身的个个都是好手呢？  
这么想的不只是Aris。Thomas的图景里混乱成一片，就和周末被Teresa捣鼓过的军需库一样。他不知道这是Sonya的又一个恶作剧还是他自己的失控。但有一点可以肯定，他此时此刻只想见Newt，始终缠绕在心里的问题此时忽然清晰，Glade，他想知道那个训练营的事。  
他没法子回去十年前中央区的时空，他也没办法待在交错的空间缝隙之间，他只能运用所有的感官尽可能释放到最远、最多……的地方。  
扇翅，落羽，啄喙。他最好去捕捉这些东西，任何细微动静都不能放过——他没把握自己能不能做到，但是他决定把命交到乌鸦。  
“如果有什么是我必须了解的，请你引导我……带我去，Newt！”

他睁开眼睛，重心偏移，脚跟差点滑出去——是高墙！他正站在一睹高耸入云的墙缘上！微风里带来一丝淬火机油的气味，Thomas的心跳骤息，又突突突重新鼓噪！  
坐在距离他一臂之遥的地方，是他的金发向导。  
三年前的Newt坐在Glade墙缘上，头一次在心中萌生一股强烈的杀念。

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

百尺高墙之上，回不到过去，也触不到未来。  
Sonya突然抽离，Thomas猝不及防失重，内外图景的共同作用下，他的意识被卷入漩涡，一阵天旋地转被投放到了这里，Glade的清晨，初升朝阳惨淡的光芒让他惊觉自己能听见向导所想，能看见向导所见。三眼乌鸦似乎有意把他的感官引导到向导身上。他站在墙上，被自己感知到的信息震慑住：  
15岁的Newt萌生了念头，想杀死一个人。  
这些天来，每当被这股杀意支配时，他就会一个人偷偷坐在高墙缘边，在半空中晃悠自己的腿。  
死气沉沉，忿忿不平。  
「你想要杀谁？」  
明知道对方听不见，Thomas还是不禁向他走去，近距离观察那张侧脸——这感觉相当古怪，不是影像也不是镜面。  
Newt是真实的，是与他相隔了时空的过去式。他下垂的眼睫是真实的，上扬的发梢是真实的，微拢的眉梢也是真实的，鼓起的脸颊，略微讥讽又调皮的表情，嘴唇形状那么完美，鼻息湿润又温和，让人不禁凑过去自己的嘴……  
“谁看到Jiff了？！”一个声音突然大叫道，两人同时一惊——Thomas往前栽去，与三年前的向导相穿而过。Newt内心的杀意消失了，取而代之的是一股茫然，仿佛记不得自己为什么来这里。  
“Newt，你在吗？”  
冷漠与沉稳重回Newt的脸上，他回答是的，就来。起身顺着墙边的登山绳滑下去。Gally在地面等他，松了一口气后自然地想要搭住向导的肩膀，“Luc过载又挨了一记承重板，Jiff没法子了。”  
Newt装作松锁扣的样子躲开了碰触，“我帮不上忙。”  
“Alby说你能行，至少……帮他减少痛苦。”  
Newt迟迟不作答，Thomas却能听到他心里透出一个含糊的呻吟  
「我做不到……我救不了其他人！」  
“我会尽力试试。”他最终这么说，心里尖叫着「但最终只能看着弟兄去死！」  
他们一起离开墙边，往营区中央走去。留下Thomas呆立在原处，Newt遭受的痛苦完完全全映射到他身上，胃部挨了一记闷拳似的，一切都不再重要，他的脑海里只剩下向导离开前最后那个火烫的、尖锐的，深不见底的决心：

「如果Thomas从没来过世上该有多好……！」

他恨我……Thomas品味着胸口涌上来的可怕负面情绪，Newt恨我。  
更可怕的是，此时一个答案突然贴着他的耳朵，  
「他为什么不能恨你？你罪有应得。」  
用的是他自己的声音。  
紧接着，鸦鸣声遮天蔽日，夺去了光线。Thomas没时间思考便被迫启程，鸦群席卷他离开了高墙。这股风暴几乎要把哨兵的意识吹散，但是他此时心中燃起一股执念让他在如此激烈的动荡中咬紧牙关，极力保持清醒。然而振翅声比得上三栖巡洋舰突破音障，让他头疼欲裂，随时在过载的临界点上徘徊。但是感官却飘出了界限，他甚至分辨不清在时空漩涡中看到的记忆碎片哪些属于自己，哪些又是属于Newt。

你的壁垒不坚实，你会死。你的图景不稳定，你会死。  
你的哨兵不服从，你会死。你的联结被切断！你会……  
你我都必须学会取舍。脚底什么都没有。他的前路什么都没有。高墙之下什么都没有！  
胖嘟嘟的小哨兵担心的问，老大，你的状态在变差，菜鸟知道吗？  
Gally用枪口和拳头一遍遍重申，你以为就你不怕死吗？！  
强哨兵压倒性的声势宣布，你不值得。  
Newt的低喃混在鸦鸣声中，仿若泣血  
为什么我非得在这里？  
为什么他们都死了，我却还在这里？  
为什么我没有尽力？  
为什么我不往前去呢？  
一股力量扯住臂膀，下颌挨了一拳，Thomas浑身打着寒颤，那不是他自己的感知。在模模糊糊的视域中辨别出那如灯塔般的金色。仍然身处Glade色的Newt在说话，和另一个高大陌生的哨兵争论  
「 Glade不允许自杀。」  
「如果我不是想自杀呢？」  
「你想通过这种方式结束自己的性命，同时也希望杀死那个素味蒙面的哨兵的话，我必须说Issac Newt，你这个孬种！」  
「是的，我是个孬种！我也救不了你。我他妈是个向导，却谁也救不了！我留在Glade的意义是什么？！等那个Thomas出现吗？！我他妈都不认识他！我为什么不能自己选择？！」  
「你你他妈能用来拯救一条命，不管那条命是谁的，那就是你的意义，去找他，找到他，救他！然后你才能去死！」

猛然的，在WG的三天，记忆如同海啸一般铺天盖地地将哨兵没顶。  
那些他看见的、没察觉到的。那些他听见的，那些他装聋作哑的。  
「对不起，Tommy……」  
「你会把命交给我吗？”」他曾紧握着他的手，几乎要捏碎，「相信我。」  
「当然。当然。当然……！」  
“好，我答应你。”确保Thomas活下来，然后我才会去死。所以不是在这里，不是现在。  
颓然哨兵在三年前的时空停留，Newt苍白空洞的表情让他痛不欲生。  
为什么我没有发现……为什么我没发现我爱他……

……

图景外，Teresa愕然地注视着从四面八方蒸腾而起的靛蓝色，波动前所未有的诡异。  
Sonya白了脸，“快，快……”  
见到两个女向导都乱了阵脚，Aris立即冲上去按住Thomas的肩膀，军医把镇定剂抵在哨兵胳膊上，一旦情况不对就准备刺下去。Teresa这个时候缓过劲儿来，“没事！在可控范围内，Sonya……”  
“在求人帮忙前加一个「请」字行吗？”金发姑娘说着也打开了外图景。Teresa咬牙切齿地憋嘴，“你找你哥的，我追蓝色。”

Aris刚想对她们的合作方式进行一番威信的赞赏，心脏此时受到一记激烈震荡，Minho？！  
上层楼的战况不对劲！  
“集中精力！”Teresa吼道，她怎么会不知道外面的情况，但是事已至此只有硬着头皮干下去，“赌一把！相信他们！”

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则9-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

时空洪流湍急，维度变幻莫测，交错的声音和画面时时干扰着感官。然而一股强烈的执念让哨兵强行逆流而上挺直背脊，脚底也踏实了，他目视一个方向。那里有少许光芒，透着血腥，还有曼妙的歌声，时隐时现群鸦舞动的翎羽，仿若一个虚狂的盛宴。  
Thomas举步迈入，没有向导的引领，独身闯进现实与图景的隧道，恍若回到当时的生存游戏之中，转变期将至，孤立无援，毫无胜算。在这里，「时间」的概念难以言喻。忽而是一辆咆哮的火车，转眼又宛若辽阔的沙海。他此时只存在于意识，或者意识的虚影，在内外图景交错构筑的领域里，他什么都不是，什么都不曾拥有……  
他没有向导。  
是他亲手把联结的卡扣卸脱了。  
然而Thomas此时稳定非常，他确定自己不会迷失方向，再也不会。  
因为他终于清楚自己要做什么。就像在WG里时，即使不确定下一步该如何走，他也不会被恐惧与彷徨淹没。此时此刻他才意识到当时是谁在自己身边，意识到自始至终那股空气般的护盾代表着什么。  
“Newt为我做的一切，我也一样要为他做。”——他放弃所有，我也不会保留。  
「他恨你。」乌鸦借他的声音说「他恨你。他恨你恨到不惜杀死自己。」  
“但Newt最终选择了我，不是吗。”Thomas直视着「自己」，阴沉的、稳健的靛蓝掀起巨浪，伸向四面八方，忽地擒住鸦群中唯一一只三眼，牢牢握在掌心里。乌鸦挣扎顶撞了一阵，最终收敛翅膀，臣服进蓝色图景里。  
松开力道，哨兵放它自由，精神动物却不飞走，愣怔地歪头聆听他念诵祷词般的低喃  
“这个结果不是命定，也并非绝路。Newt的选择无比高尚，也万分神圣。因为……”

游隼悄悄滑过来，落在乌鸦身边，两只鸟儿安静地挨在一起。

「你可以。你必须。你得。」  
「好的。明白。收到。」

“因为他让他的哨兵拥有了向导！”——有什么比这更有意义？！

「你能做到。你会的。你别无选择。」  
「我只听你的。我和你在一起。你就不会死。」

我们是一体的，我们拥有彼此的咒语。哨兵的声音并不高但很有力量，让涌动的时间流为之顿了一顿。谁能想到，这么一个资质平庸的哨兵会站在如此普通的时间节点上，忍受着四肢百骸的剧痛，感官泵值突破临界点，却依然能维持状态稳定，面容亮堂。他高声宣布：  
“从现在开始，我说了算！”  
“你要做什么？”乌鸦问，仿佛叹息，“你做得了什么呢？”

“我会让他知道，他的选择没有错。”

……  
Newt不是很清楚自己的能力确切觉醒于何时。但他知道自己和普通人不一样，和哨兵也不一样。  
巡逻队长把他捞在腋下，“我把你送去实验室，那里能让你变强大！”  
“有多强呢？”他质疑，“能改变什么吗？”   
“小崽子，别想着改变这世道。对我们这种人来说，饿了能领到补给食物，累了能坐下来休息。危险的夜里能有一席之地藏身，曝晒的白天能有一口水解渴，不被卷入争斗，躲开飞来横祸，安安生生地活着就是强大。”  
年幼的向导指出，“你说不是强大，而是平凡。”  
“呵，不平凡的人通常不得好死。这世界就是如此，未来更偏好平庸的人。”  
金发的小男孩用一双深色的眼睛观察他，久久地，“五天之后，不要去茅厕边抽烟。”  
“啥？为什么？”  
“非等闲之辈的你会被行尸咬伤而感染。”  
老兵哈哈大笑，只当小向导的预见是风言风语，一巴掌拍在他背上，“你看到的不少，但说的太多。不想吃苦头就得学会什么时候闭紧嘴巴！”  
Newt不再说话，Sonya则因为即将到来的离别呜咽起来。  
Thomas目送他们进入实验室所在的区域，  
“你我本应都出于平凡，何不一起被未来接纳？”  
念头闪过脑海，脚下的维度飞速滑动，转眼便离开废墟。他睁开眼睛，不意外地发现自己已经站在白塔总部，八年前的自己面前。那时的Thomas刚新兵入营没多久，对过去、对未来，对外界、对内部，甚至对自己的生世一无所知。他还记得那时那刻的自己相当茫然，新成立的WICKED总部走廊让他晕眩。然而，与身俱来的灵敏让他察觉到脑内响起一个声音——  
「未来的他」对「过去的自己」悄声说着：  
「干什么费那么大劲儿去感统测试！差不多就行了呗，出风头的事就让Teresa干吧！」  
一个念头即是一粒种子，从此嵌进年轻哨兵心窝最深的沟壑里，从此生了根发了芽。

往后几年间，他乐于在全负重拉练踩线及格，排雷拆弹勉强达标，习惯被士官辱骂成没用的狗东西，在被罚登山跑时顺便漏掉Janson的理论授课。  
他的综合格斗差强人意，使用两个以上感官时手忙脚乱，每周过载数不多不少，神游程度在可控范围之内。他被所有同级甚至后辈喊作菜鸟，他没有远大志向也不曾高谈阔论，他的各方各面不突出也不落后。恰好每每都能溜出每月Wicked Game的选拔线。  
他不在乎评定等级，也不乎主管意有所指的失望。  
蓝色，阴郁，谨慎，欠缺动力。寡断，消极，事不关己。  
人们总以为Thomas低调谦和。  
Thomas不是刻意为之，事实上，他只是我行我素。  
那颗由他自己撒下的种子已然抽芽成熟，长成参天巨树。  
「我不是资产，也不是样品。我默默无名，但我这条命必须留给我的向导。我必须活着，宁可碌碌无为，宁可苟且偷生，我也要活着、等着，直到我们相见。」

病房里，与其说是Teresa捕捉记忆碎片，不如说是她在被Thomas的靛蓝色引导着——  
他在干涉他自己的过去！  
不，他不只是干涉过去，他在编织过去，靛蓝色在自行修补，透明的图景伤痕累累，满目疮痍，可见精神波的主人承受了多大的冲击。而Thomas在做的事让向导们目瞪口呆：  
他正在填补空白。一片一片地把Newt的图景找回来，靛蓝精神波像一缕轻柔的烟缠绕着Teresa的手腕，指示宝石红色顺着轨迹爬升、修补。Teresa下意识想深入疏导，无奈那对哨向精神波的维度太多太复杂，而且Thomas无论在什么情况下都会弹回她的窥探，看不到内图景里的景象，Teresa非常挫败。房门外的叫喊和打斗声让她更加心焦，忍不住拍打发小的脸颊，  
“Tom！暂时和我联结，我看不见内图景怎么给Newt修补！”  
“省点儿力气吧，”Sonya坐在另一张床沿，轻柔地抚触兄长的额头，“你没发现吗？这哨兵的精神波很不同寻常。”  
废话。Thomas的无穷图景，让无论是WICKED还是WRECK，大统领还是反叛军都趋之若鹜。到谁手里都是最要命的武器，岂会那么容易被联结上……除非……  
两个想法猛地出现在Teresa脑子里。  
“其一，”她翻了Sonya一个轻蔑的白眼，“以你对Thomas的了解，还有AuntPaige曾经那么器重你，可见你也是想方设法联结却没成功。”  
不能否认，金发姑娘脸色变差，Teresa抛出第二个论点，“想过为什么吗？你的向导资质也算是白塔顶尖了，却无法匹配的原因。”  
“愿闻其详。”Sonya吐出一口气用努力克制的优雅回答。  
“AuntPaige说你不是实验室需要的样本，她没有必要骗你，”Teresa目光灼灼，倒不是针对谁，而是对自己即将说出口的话感到万分确信，“可见，有能力与Thomas联结成功的必须是大区域向导。而你当初是为什么被选中当实验样本的？”  
基因。白塔信奉的当代之神。  
Sonya浑身一震，同样的推断让她微张嘴巴，视线落到Newt苍白的脸上。Teresa继续说，“你有没有想过，你有的东西，你哥哥是不是也应该有？甚至比你更多……”  
Sonya闭上了眼睛，再睁开时，她说，“一切皆有因。实验室着力培养制造男哨兵，却大大低估了女哨兵的优势。研发部认定向导只存在于女性，却无意把最有价值的男向导送进迷宫。但正因为如此，才会导致现在的局面。”  
“看来你也想通了，你哥哥很可能……”Teresa说出结论，一个昭然若揭的事实，“很可能，不，是确定没跑了，Newt就是实验室多年追寻却求而不得的大区域向导。”  
一个真正的萨满！  
“所以只有他才能联结得上Thomas多到变态的复数维度图景！”Teresa高声说，虽然不甘心，但一想到Ava Paige把这么个宝藏白白浪费了又感到相当解气。  
意外的是，Sonya也感同身受，多年来她遭受的痛苦和委屈仿佛有了一个宣泄的出口。两个女孩对望着、从对峙到互相理解花了不到一秒时间。Teresa率先喷笑出来，“操他妈的实验室。”  
Sonya甜美一笑，“阿姨若是能死而复生就好了，让她得知我哥哥才是萨满之后脸上的表情能让我快活一辈子。”  
“姑娘们，”军医调了调心率仪器精度，“我也想加入你们的缺德阵线，但是如果想笑到最后，让我们先等两位先生回来，然后再一起考虑突围怎么样？”  
应证她所担心的，走廊里响起一个重物落地的声音，继而让人毛骨悚然的吼声一浪高过一浪——游尸群的数量已经不是外面几位哨兵能应付得了的。  
“怎么会那么快！”Teresa联结着Brenda，女哨兵体力下降，但精神状态没问题，也没有受伤。但看到那么多丧尸涌下来，她的惊讶不比向导少，在内图景里抱怨  
「上层两个男人在干什么！」  
Teresa刚想朝一直没吱声的Aris发难，没想到他脸色煞白，一下子从座位上站起来。  
“Aris，你……”  
“Sonya，Teresa，”他起步，声音微微颤抖，始终没有把脸转向她们，“我去楼上。”  
Teresa心里暗叫不好，“是Minho怎么了吗？”  
Aris不回答，手按在门把上，浑身因恐惧而发着抖，  
“这里交给你们了。请把他们两个带回来！”

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则9-B（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

整个A-4营只有Alby知道Newt为什么瘸了一条腿。  
他不是第一个想杀死自己哨兵的向导，但他将至死都在为此自责。  
此时Newt愣怔地揉着自己的脸颊，那是Alby揍的，明天所有人都会知道他因违反营区宵禁令被教训了。这套说辞能糊弄过教官和卫兵，不至于让他受到更残酷的处罚——  
在实验室，无论什么原因的自伤、自残和自杀，都会被赶出训练营，意味着被驱逐去无人区。  
哪会让你如愿去死！Alby说，不是现在，不是这里。  
会点儿急救技术的Jeff插嘴，二当家你和谁干上了？  
我只是和自己过不去。Newt诚实地回答。  
他得到了一句宽慰的话，死脑筋和暴脾气并不能让伤好得更快。  
林地老大用开玩笑的口吻指出，没准你的哨兵更不待见你。  
Newt仰躺在吊床上，面无表情地瞪着天花板反问他为什么，为什么你要帮一个素味蒙面的哨兵说话。  
Alby扶着门框像是在思索什么，Newt，我的确不认识那个人，我猜也没有机会认识了。我相信的是你，Glade的大家伙们都相信你。至少Glade到现在都没有人因为过载而死。也许只是运气好或者巧合之类的，不过我宁愿认为这其中是有点儿东西的。  
然后他们离开，留向导一个人在那儿。  
「我不能和你们任何一个人联结，我谁也救不了……」他迷迷糊糊地跌入镇定剂的药效，睡着之际他听见自己的声音用古怪的调子在说，  
「比起这些，你何不用预见瞧瞧怎么'联结'呢？谁都不知道那是怎么回事，对吧？」

*  
Minho，WICKED创立以来，各项数值最高的哨兵，在已经成功联结向导的情况下竟然神游了。  
怎么会？！  
Aris难以置信，但眼见为实。而且没有人能比他自己更清楚哨兵的状况。手臂差点被咬到，幸亏Gally拉住他把人拉到消防门后挡了一下才得以解围。  
“你疯了？！明知道那么多丧尸还跑上来？！”  
“但是Minho还在那里！”Aris又气又急，“我要把他弄出来！”从他们现在的位置根本看不到强哨兵。走廊上的游尸聚集起来，四处搜寻活物发出的动静。不过好在神游的哨兵反而激不起它们的兴趣，尽是往Aris和Gally的方向来。  
“不行，往楼下撤！”Gally性子火爆，哪管之前向导的命令，一躬身就想把Aris扛起来逃，“天杀的操！”但没想到刚碰到对方就触了电似的往后跳开好几步。  
罗兰紫色的壁垒一下子弹开他的手，矮个子向导「对男性防御」的能力爆发，“别碰我！”  
“是，好！”气得磨牙，Gally也是憋屈，谁能想到本来和好哥们一起战术配合好好的，Minho这个Glade最厉害最可靠的哨兵竟然会在这种时候断片定格，像个泥塑似的就僵在原地。同是哨兵Gally哪能不知道这种情况神游意味着原地去世，拼死把Minho拖到最近的杂物间，然后尽可能制造大动静，把游尸的注意力往自己的方向引。但是对方数量实在太多，他一个人怎么顶得住！  
刚想找Brenda支援，就在楼道口被Aris撞个正着。  
“但别忘了Minho怎么关照你的，你得待在下面，我们没工夫……”  
“我是向导，是Minho的向导，我有义务救他。”Aris说，也许对象不是Minho，他说的很有底气也很坚决，“是我来指挥你们。”  
一时没料到这个整天跟在Minho屁股后面的小家伙还挺有骨气的，Gally竟然有点招架不住那精神波的压迫，他噎了噎，“好吧，该怎么整，你说说。”  
“还有多少弹药？”  
哨兵点了点，两个手雷，闪光弹，最后一个弹匣。突击钢刀。Aris扔出闪光弹，“跑！”  
罗兰紫壁垒防护着视域，Gally龇牙咧嘴跟着Aris穿过走廊，重新抛到游尸群中间，他忍着随时眼瞎，还得照顾这个乱来的向导不被地上的断手断脚绊倒。  
打开杂物间的门瞬间猝不及防，一口尖牙从里面扑面而来，还来不及惨叫，Gally心想完了！不管Aris被啃掉半个脑袋，还是之后万一Minho醒过来知道自己向导死了后果……他没来得及想象，那张着嘴的丧尸就慢慢瘫软，脖子太腐烂而断裂，一根拖把柄贯穿了大张的嘴巴，面目狰狞的脑袋就这么滚落在地，牙床还痉挛着咔咔咔地打架。因情急之下自救的Aris脸色比Gally还要震惊。  
“我认为，”Gally艰难地用枪托顶住门锁，“现在有两条路。”  
他看着面前那对哨向，一个维持着神游前的动作僵成石像，另一满脸的血迹跪在那儿。  
“一，你们解绑，我俩凑合一下联结说不定能杀出去。”  
Aris空洞的眼睛抬起来。Gally有点不忍心，“要么就硬着头皮上，死亡率百分百。反正……”

反正都是死路一条。

*  
「进程无法倒退。我们处在一个不能重复的节点。你能理解，你必须。为了让新种群能在社会中立足，使所有人的未来能够继续，邪恶是必要的。」

轮番几次听到有个女人在耳边重复这番话，Newt便知道，梦境开始了。  
在他的预见视野里，若是几分钟后的情景，往往会突然出现在眼前，这种情况下他通常醒着，因而总是被现下和短时间后的未来搞糊涂。更多景象出现在他昏沉的梦境中，那些事也许会在很久很久以后才发生，或者是已经发生了的过往，他不确定。  
与大多数普通人的大脑活动一样，从梦境中挣脱后都很难回忆起全部。在Glade有人被选中去WG之前，Newt甚至认为自己在梦中所见的仅仅只是梦本身。他不全认识出现在梦里的人，也不知道他们与自己有什么关系，虽然有些故事不失精彩，但他还是为那些人心痛，久而久之他学会让自己沉默，平静，不得不为之的泰然。否则就会被排山倒海的负面情绪的浪潮击碎。  
这天夜里，腿伤和高墙上发生的一切让他心烦意乱。梦境忽然来临，如同不容拒绝的魇魔撑起黑幕，极寒的冰冷中有一股前所未有的恐惧——  
跌进深睡眠的一瞬间就像是被抓住脚踝拖进了深渊，尘世与血腥的泥沼不容分说将他整个身体没顶。Newt能肯定的是，这一次，他的预见能力爆发不同以往，那种陌生的感觉仿佛是受到一股更高纬度的力量牵引，完全脱离了他自己的掌控……  
「如果对方要我的命，那就这样吧，我本来就想寻死，何不就这么一睡不醒！」  
消极地想着，不打算挣扎，突然一阵哭声传来。  
Newt睁眼发现自己已然不在训练营的病房，他站在一个黑巷里。下着雨，周遭又冷又是下雨，眼前的建筑仿若巨兽的剪影，一个嬷嬷打扮的年轻女人站在屋檐下面动也不动。  
顺着她的视线望去，教堂门口台阶上的襁褓，正是婴儿哭声的来源。  
是她的孩子吗？为什么放在那？她是谁，那孩子又是……  
向导脑中产生的疑问让他正欲往前探个究竟，忽然间他感觉到有一个缥缈的意识和自己站在一起。不是这个女人，也不是垃圾箱边翻找食物的猫，那个意识来自比自己视野更高更深层次的时空维度，这是种奇妙且诡异的感觉，他都不确定对方是否真的存在，他之所以能感应到，是因为对方想这么做。  
“你是谁？”Newt问。  
「你的哨兵。」  
“我不配做向导。”  
「但我想成为你的哨兵。」  
“为什么？”  
「我想活着，和你一起活着。」  
不久前还故意自寻死路，向导感觉心脏被扎了一记，他只能说点别的，  
“是你带我来这儿的吗？”  
「准确地说，是我跟着你来的。」  
“你认识她？还是那个孩子？”  
「可以这么说吧，但严格意义上，我自己也是第一次看到。」  
“能解释一下为什么我的视野里会有他们？”  
「我也想知道。」  
天蒙蒙亮，教区牧师开了大门，被脚边的婴儿吓了一跳。许久，他才犹豫着从地上抱起来。Newt这才看清，婴儿身上裹的哪是襁褓，分明是一张纸胡乱包的。牧师扶了扶眼镜，小心翼翼地拆开纸张，分辨出上面的内容。  
“我主爱你，”他叹了口气，在胸口画十字，“一个哨兵，但是该叫你什么好呢？”

“你叫什么？”Newt喃喃地问，朝着一个他也不确定的方向。  
「你想叫我什么都行，你说了算。」  
“认真的？”对方的口气让Newt笑了笑，甚至自己都没察觉地扬嘴角，露出一边脸颊的陷窝。怀着一丝恶作剧之心，他俯到神父身边悄声耳语。  
后者只感觉自己脑中灵光一闪，  
“Thomas，如何？”他用手指轻轻触碰那小小的额头，孩子奇迹般不哭不闹了，这让神父不禁地在晨光中为他祈福，“就叫你Thomas，莫西雅的双生子，也是门徒中的至高者，你会心胸坦荡，为人正直！”

Newt却不笑了。  
你叫什么？  
这是在过去，他看到了哨兵的过去。他带着哨兵看到了对方的过去。  
你叫什么？  
你说了算。  
你叫什么？

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

联结闪烁（flicker）  
这个现象鲜有人提，但是Aris有印象，他在查阅WICKED总部的研究资料时见过。  
极少数但确实有过案例，哨向的正常联结产生中断。这种中断只是暂时的、不会致命，有的甚至只是微乎其微的一毫秒。就像通讯干扰或者电源接触不良，双方几乎感觉不到。因为闪烁的情况太少了，少到可以忽略不计，而且几乎也没有糟糕的后果，实验室研究部一笔带过都懒得下功夫研究原因。  
然而Aris确定，此时发生在自己身上的就是flicker。flicker的诱因并非是外力，而是来自哨向之中有一方或者双方对联结本身产生的动摇。通常情况下，一个念头不足以撬动牢固的精神联结。否则白塔多的是不成对的「袜子」了不是？  
如果动这个念头的人是强哨兵，那么一切都说得通了。  
Aris握紧他的手。那只手掌坚实有力，掌心的皮肤粗糙，指关节上分布有常年使用武器的磨茧。向导能在那绝对不算舒服的触感里获得安全。  
安全。他认为，单方面的。  
联结的哨向是一体的，交付对方予性命。Aris从没怀疑过Minho的能力，对方是有史以来最优秀的哨兵。强大，果断，聪明，极富魅力。  
在山体机关里第一眼看到Minho时，一股电流窜过向导的四肢百骸，他的头皮发麻  
喉咙剧痛，双腿哆哆嗦嗦几乎支撑不住身体的重量，都来不及阻止精神动物围着他跑圈圈边大叫  
「就是他了！天啊！！交给他！！」  
然而对方呢？他当时可没（或者说不敢也不愿）想太多。  
Minho凭什么信任Aris？这个弱不禁风，连普通人都很难应付的低阶向导！而且最近一段时间以来，Minho表现得非常冷淡，不愿意交流，甚至排斥他的疏导。  
这难道不是失去信任、不再仰仗他的证明吗？  
意识到这点的Aris非但不惊讶，反而有些如释重负。仿佛WG以来始终悬在心中的一块石头落了地。  
终于……他等来了早就该得到的「否定」不是吗？  
Minho的闪烁明明白白地承认向导不够格。能力的悬殊，性格的差距，观念的隔阂，交流的匮乏，这是他Aris Willow作为向导却没有尽到责任的证明！他让联结闪烁，让本该稳定的哨兵神游！他本应该能阻止这个恶果发生，但他没有，没有能力，也没有去努力挽回！  
在WG进程中能联结只是一时幸运。在过载濒死之际碰巧遇上了他，对强哨兵来说也许万般无奈但聊胜于无。他们都能救彼此一命，为了生存，为了活着走出去。  
然而一个念头始终在Aris脑海里盘旋：Minho值得更好、更高级别的向导疏导，比如Sonya、Teresa或者Newt……而不是Aris Willow。  
深浅不一的斑驳在罗兰紫色的穹顶上一个个冒出来，似要把本来鲜亮的颜色吞噬了一样。向导负面情绪开始外溢了。  
没时间注意他的状态，独自防御Gally已经够呛了。不但要忙着提防从通风口和后门溜进来的游尸，更重要是顶住前门的沙发不被突破。可惜的是，外面的猛烈拍打和咆哮表明他一个人抵御不了多长时间了。  
“向导！快做决定！”他踹烂一只爬到裤子腿上的断手，后退到安置强哨兵的角落，他也不想逼迫Aris的，“你要是想和Minho一起死，就肯定得搭上我这条命！和我联上，兴许还能救我们三个！这很难选吗？！”  
你不想救Minho吗？！  
最后一句怒吼让小向导抬头，灰白的脸色亮了一亮但很快恢复，显然有了决定，“我……知道了。”他低声说，“我的错，我负全责。你和Minho都不该死在这里。”  
Gally听见自己松了一口气。  
Aris花了两秒时间抿嘴，偷偷将手指滑进自己哨兵的指缝里，有一瞬间，Gally觉得他应该是想把脸颊埋进Minho的手掌心，但Aris最终还是克制住了。这让他觉得自己恶心得遭人唾弃。  
“我要救Minho，我同意断——”  
没说完，走廊骤然爆破。他两眼发黑，瞬间被掀翻在地。Gally更糟，直面被冲击造成的气浪震飞，整个人砸到铁皮储物柜上，接着一整排柜子摇摇晃晃地连锁反应，横七竖八地倒得满屋子都是。在烟尘、断墙和血淋淋的尸块墙洞后面，一个令人不安黑影接近了，伴随着那个令人更不快的油腻语调：  
“孩子们，还好吗？都活着吗？爸爸来啦！”

*  
比起Gally和Aris眼前的Janson，Newt眼前的这位可就没那么得意洋洋又胸有成竹了。

处在梦境里，高维度视野的Newt看到的是「他的时间的未来」，Thomas参与的WG第一天晚上，白塔参谋套间的会客室里，正在与昔日战友争锋相对的爵爷。  
当时的真正之军想利用WG期间兵力调配的空挡袭击白塔总部，然而被Janson出奇制胜。镇压后还羞辱敌人一番说实话不是爵爷一贯作风。但是换做是老熟人Vince，Janson就可高兴了，他今天非得让对方知道，不和他一起投奔白塔捞油水，非要去自建穷苦又不讨好的真正之军是多么愚蠢又亏本！  
然而  
大兵肩膀上流着血，坚定地告诉他，“我们打算去把那孩子救出来。”  
爵爷笑容淡去了。半晌，他换了一副口气，“Vincent，我会试着相信你，但这情报你确定？”  
“来源是我在几天前收到的一封匿名信，说实话自己也觉得不靠谱。”大兵诚恳地表示，有人想要摧毁白塔，有人想要实验室的某个成果，也有人对资源蠢蠢欲动，“所以我想和你一起弄明白，这一切背后到底是谁在主导。”

爵爷坐到沙发上转酒杯，他要好好思考Vince的合作建议。他们在一分钟以前还是交战的敌人，他可不能那么轻易变换立场，就算对方是多年前的好战友（可能还当过他那么几天晚上的手活幻象对象）也不行。但是Vincent的人格和枪法一样毋庸置疑，这让爵爷相当动摇。忽然间他抓住空气中一股飘忽的感觉，仿佛某个不确定方向投来的视线，有人在看着他——倒不是觉得毛骨悚然，而是有种被宠物猫粘着不放的跟进浴室的无奈。「好吧，不管你是谁——如果你不是我的错觉的话，告诉我该站在哪边？」  
想要摧毁白塔的无疑是Snow统领。  
想要得到白塔资源的应该是各路反叛军。  
Ava Paige那疯婆子根本不懂局势。  
而我亲爱的Vincent是个白痴，都什么时候了还想着救人。  
Janson把酒杯砸在茶几上，“我真是疯了。”

「那你自己想要什么？」Newt开口问，看见Janson因为这句话停下动作，他看不见向导，却疑惑地凝视着Vince肩膀上的伤痕。  
Newt也因为这句话而呆滞。他能感觉到自己在梦里开口说话，听见的却不是自己的嗓音。他以前没听过这个声音，与其说是通过自己声带颤动发出来的，倒不如说有人紧紧从后面贴住他的脊柱，用胸口挤压他的肩胛骨，一只手托住他的下巴另一只手按压他的颌骨，并非强迫而是诱导他说话，诱导他向梦境中的人说话：  
「你自己想要什么呢？好好想一想，Janson•Baelish•Thumb爵士。」

混乱。那是我想要的。笑容重回Janson深邃的嘴角，混乱是阶梯，它永远存在，攀爬才是生活的全部。  
这一幕静止在两个男人向对方伸出合作的手，像溶化在水里的墨汁一样在Newt的梦境中飘散了。  
「好了，下一站去哪儿？」向导问，感觉到紧贴在自己身上的意识更热了，有人在耳边呼吸吐息，让他战栗却渴望更多。  
「几天前，不如以'亲爱的Vincent，你得去白塔会会Janson，在那里你会失而复得一个意外'为噱头给长官寄一封匿名信。」  
很有趣，像是万圣节开的玩笑。  
「他会去的。」对方保证，「而且我的万圣节没有玩笑。」  
Newt愣了一下，马上意识到了「你是Thomas，对吗？为什么要引导我说话？我才是那个引导的人。」  
对方不出声，向导的视野转为一片漆黑，无声无息的黑，他难掩失落地等了一阵却没有再听到哨兵的声音，胃里有什么东西在下坠，下坠……我可能不是个亲切的向导，他沮丧地想，也惊讶于自己竟然会那么在意，他到底在懊恼什么。  
这时候他应该从梦境脱离了，回到Glade，回到训练营里弟兄们中间。但是他走不出来，无边无际的黑水涌进梦里淹没了他的脚。他发着愣，任由这片看不见摸不着的海将自己吞入——  
肺腔里瞬间主满水，窒息和濒死的感觉是真实的，疼痛也是真实的。  
他此时不害怕死亡，心里却空的难受，仿佛被挖掉了一块，找不到了。这与他从高墙上跳下来的时候完全不同，他忽然不想死了，至少不想带着这股子空虚和愤怒去死。  
「Thomas……」

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则10-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

仅凭记忆，他们共同拥有三天的时光，Thomas必须还原出两个人的人生。寻找着跃动在金色发梢上的炭火和桉树叶的气味，赤裸肩膀上的皮肤，金盏花、麦田联觉，绑在大腿外侧的刺刀，皮革上有淬火机油痕迹。  
Newt的图景碎片残缺又凌乱，但哨兵设法把握住了的动向。  
他要找到他。  
他能。他得。他必须。  
他在心里默想一个概念，WG的始，和Chuck。于是一段场景忽然开始，门背后传出激烈争吵，能辨别出那是Chuck和Snow统领。  
年轻妄为的Snow二世渴望接受哨兵训练，但是遭到极力反对。为了表现出决心，Chuck开始尖酸地列举父亲种种恶行。他的目无尊长激怒了对方，并且得到了一个响亮的耳光。Chuck撞开门板，疾步穿过高维度旁观者身体时他皱皱眉，但立即被怒火转移注意力，扬起一半红肿的脸蛋，  
「我永远不会忘记你是怎么对待妈妈的！」傲慢地对那个掌握着全世界最高权力的男人宣称完，他抄枪呵退特勤队长「谁跟来我打死谁！」  
保镖眼睁睁看着那孩子头也不回跑出统领府。  
Thomas知道他会去哪里——WG半岛，他们会在一天之后在雾林里见面，然后顺理成章地结成同盟。但那之前，在迷宫口险些过载而死的Chuck会率先「巧遇」Newt。  
“准备好怎么认识Chuck了吗？”共同目睹了一场莎士比亚式家庭闹剧，Thomas问Newt，后者因为他忽然在耳边说话而惊跳了一下，“哨兵，你比我更有把握。”  
“你早就发现我的存在了不是吗？”哨兵不觉得愧疚，也不意外，“世界上能与我共享图景的只有你一个。”  
“因为我是你的专属向导（的狗屁。”  
Newt那时还恨着他，但Thomas还是指出，“是的，这是铁则，我们是终身制的。”  
“谢了。”  
“这意味着一切取决于你。”  
“说的好像我能有的选。”  
“是的，你可以。”Thomas肯定地说，“你可以选择救我或是杀我。我不会指责你在高墙上的选择，也不会干涉你未来的选择，我来这里是为了把你带回去。你可以选择跟不跟我走。”  
哨兵这么说是因为他感知到Newt在潜意识里又和他玩起了捉迷藏。  
显然被共享视野的向导自然能捕捉到自己的哨兵，他们能共感情绪——Thomas从来没有意识到过，与另一个人共享图景和私密不但没有让他焦躁或者恶心，相反，他现在来了精神，全身被一个幼稚却强硬的决心占据得颤抖  
「你是我的向导，在迷宫里整整三天却不告诉我真相。如果这次你这次还逃避，我非得……」  
靛蓝色图景开始快速斗转。  
「Newt！一个重新洗牌重来的机会。请你再做一次决定。」哨兵的调子强硬，仿若一双抓住他领口的手，让Newt倍感惊慌却又莫名似曾相识。  
“为什么要用'再'？我前一次的决定不够好吗？”他不确定地问，一眨眼已经身处WG半岛，与Chuck不意外的相识完完全全地呈现在眼前。  
「感觉好些了吗？深呼吸，注意看我的手指，对，想象你的视觉是一盏沙漏，用阀门控制它……」  
「你是向导？」  
「只是一个有能力协助你完成生存游戏的人。」  
「你不能和我联结吗？」  
「……对不起，不是你。」  
「那你为什么帮我？」  
「我需要一个灵敏的戒备哨，正好你这在方面相当不错，如果能被正确引导的话，再加上你逃家时可没少给自己准备补给，我指望能派上用场。」  
Newt的说辞有一种生硬的功利，但他心里清楚无论在什么情况下，自己都不可能对小哨兵见死不救，即使Snow统领不值得。  
「行，成交。」Chuck笑着伸出他那胖胖的友善的手「你不是因为我的身份而接近我，所以我愿意帮助你。但你要告诉我他的名字，你的哨兵。」  
两人握手的景象被三眼乌鸦的翎羽遮盖，消失前Newt的喉结不自然地滚动，带着一股子不情愿  
「他叫……」

/致真正之军的领袖：  
WICKED GAME的第一天晚上是唯一的机会。  
调查这封信的来源确有必要，对Janson的提防也万不可松懈，然而我还是要给你一个忠告——以个人名义：为什么不试着想想十八年前呢？你在那时失去了不少东西。狙击手名号，短暂的爱人，意外的女儿……想想吧，你又想要什么，真正之军的信念和人类的未来。  
在白塔，你必将找到其中一部分。/  
靛蓝和翎羽落到WG开幕前一星期。  
Newt发现自己正坐在营地加密通讯室里自己两腿盘着，瞪着显示器上落款发愣：  
我该以什么身份去告诉Vincent我知道他的过去，我也看到了白塔的结局？  
我该如何说服他同时也说服我自己，我看到的景象并不是我的错觉。  
他轻轻咬住右手拇指指尖，隐约察觉到有鸟鸣声从意识的虚空传出。一股莫名的感伤、怀念情绪撞进了Newt的胸口，靛蓝色如幕布降临眼前——他开启了双重视野了，在「过去」回到了「更为过去」：

「萨满」  
很多年前一个实验室研究生用来发布第一份哨兵研究论文的网络昵称。  
他在披露这篇文章前是经过一番思量的，他问自己在做什么，是的，他要发布Blair Sandberg博士的研究成果，让世人知道哨兵是真实存在的。但是自己该用什么名义揭露事实呢？此时第一个出现在脑海里的念头便是：  
「萨满」  
再往前倒回半个世纪前，Blair Sandberg博士从去世的部落守护者身上继承的名号。  
这个称呼仿佛本身就带着有魔力，使他欢呼雀跃，像个孩子似的在烧坏的警车边蹦蹦跳跳，撞进James Allison警长怀里。高大强壮的哨兵托住他的屁股让他把双腿交叉在背后。  
「Jim！我是萨满了，我也能保护小瀑布城了！」  
小向导周身弥漫着鲜活的快乐情绪，无人不受感染，高大警长牢牢地箍紧他，傻气地跟着一起笑，  
「好大一座城市呢，酋长，准备好出生入死了吗？」  
「是的是的是的！只要和你在一起！」

站在离他们很近却也遥远的地方，Newt目视第一对哨向相抵着额头，在斜阳下相拥的景象渐渐淡出视野。  
「萨满」  
微微用唇齿咀嚼着这个名号，Newt忽而开口，“是你让我来看的，对吧，Thomas。”  
为什么？为什么让我看这些？  
告诉我，Thomas，你想要什么？  
「一切，你的一切。」  
告诉我，Thomas，你要怎么证明？  
「我的意愿可以左右未来。」  
告诉我，Thomas……我要如何才能见到你？  
「这一次，我会找到你。」

Newt在某个梦中醒来，想不起来自己身在何处，但乌鸦还在盘旋，说明这段旅程还没结束。溪流在不远的地方潺潺作响，一个温热的气息试探着、徐徐接近着他，  
「那么第一个哨兵是如何找到他的向导的？」  
“我……怎么知道。”Newt用犹豫的低声回答，不想听到自己未来的答案。  
「你不用回答任何问题，你不用背负任何责任。你就是你，你可以依照自己的意愿选择或者放弃。」乌鸦收拢翅膀，在柱子上落脚，开口将Thomas的声音从遥远的、模糊不清的高维度引入这个时空：  
「Newt，听我说，在迷宫最后的阶段，你没有欠我解释。反而，我欠你一条命。  
我不是来还的，不是现在。」  
Newt望向精神动物，乌鸦额头中央的眼睛呈现鲜红色，它微微底下脑袋示意。  
许久后，Newt深深呼吸，把意识沉下来，试着感受图景在身体里流动。片刻的恍惚间，他隐约听见有好几个不同声音在嚷嚷  
「天啊！！Tom！！我捕捉到了！就那样……」  
「操……Tess！快来守住这儿！」  
「有我，哨兵靠后。」  
「哇哦，我是说，卧槽？」  
「心率加快，肺肾肝脏出现衰竭！姑娘们帮我一把！」  
「呃，向导们全杀出去了，这儿就只有我，我叫Frypan……女士，我可以为你做什么吗？」  
「盯紧着Thomas，只要一开始转化就崩了他脑袋！」  
「非常乐意！长官！」

女妖报丧，枪击、野兽咆哮、爆破，血肉模糊的撕扯。  
Newt有点头疼地问，“Thomas，什么正在发生，不怎么好，你在哪里？”  
「我非常清楚自己的处境，而问题是，你知道你在哪里吗？」  
他这么一问，错乱的记忆碎片像暴雨一般当头淋下，Newt哑然无语。他只想得起来自己困在梦境里，某一时刻开始，哨兵闯进了他的世界干预了他的能力，擅自引带他的视野在从前与未来之间横冲直撞？！  
到头来Isaac Newt究竟身处何处，他自己竟然毫无头绪……？  
“我怎么了？我怎么才能回去？”  
「那取决于你想不想回去。」乌鸦扇翅越空，忽而转变成游隼的形态，「你可以帮助我，我们所有人，只要你想。」  
“你是在指责我么？”Newt抬头看向空中精神动物，面无表情地看着他的所谓的哨兵。  
却不料视野透了过去，出现了模模糊糊的景象——WRECK医疗室一片狼藉，爆炸造成电器短路，黑咕隆咚的。Brenda跃上矮柜，一条腐烂的手臂飞速抓住她的小腿，在被拖倒之前她抓住床沿死命踹踢那怪物。Teresa的女妖在走廊里分身乏术，就在女哨兵即将被从头顶扑过来的丧尸咬到之际，一根折断的点滴瓶挂杆直直地戳穿了丧尸眼睛，把它的脑袋钉在地上无法动弹。  
Sonya……？  
比起缩在病床下面掩护Thomas和Newt，但显然被（女向导们）吓坏了的Frypan，亲哥哥Newt表现得相当镇定。  
“那就是我们身处的现实吗。”他推断，“看起来不比任何时候更糟糕。”  
Thomas不说话。  
“不管他是不是，我们现在真的需要一个萨满！”Teresa大吼道，“等等，我有个主意！”  
“现在才想到备用方案吗？船长？！”  
塞壬是传说中的生物，她察觉到了在高维观看的Newt——她转脸朝向他，妖魅苍白的脸孔却流露出真诚，隔着时空的屏障，一颗眼泪沿着脸阔滚落成珍珠，嘴唇微微张开……并非尖叫报丧。  
默读出那饱满唇形传达的意思，Newt慢慢地皱拢眉头。  
“既然如此……”收拢精神力，集中到此时此地。这个时候，他能感觉到感盈满全身的力量，哨兵的精神波将他包裹，无形的掌心覆他的脸颊上、气息落在他的耳垂和脖颈，借由这股令人安定的温度，向导合拢眼睛任由唇舌发出指令：  
“那我们一起去看，Thomas，你正在编织的部分我要统统过目。等缺失的地方闭环了，我再做决定。”

好的。收到。明白。

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则10-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

仅凭记忆，他们共同拥有三天的时光，Thomas必须还原出两个人的人生。寻找着跃动在金色发梢上的炭火和桉树叶的气味，赤裸肩膀上的皮肤，金盏花、麦田联觉，绑在大腿外侧的刺刀，皮革上有淬火机油痕迹。  
Newt的图景碎片残缺又凌乱，但哨兵设法把握住了的动向。  
他要找到他。  
他能。他得。他必须。  
他在心里默想一个概念，WG的始，和Chuck。于是一段场景忽然开始，门背后传出激烈争吵，能辨别出那是Chuck和Snow统领。  
年轻妄为的Snow二世渴望接受哨兵训练，但是遭到极力反对。为了表现出决心，Chuck开始尖酸地列举父亲种种恶行。他的目无尊长激怒了对方，并且得到了一个响亮的耳光。Chuck撞开门板，疾步穿过高维度旁观者身体时他皱皱眉，但立即被怒火转移注意力，扬起一半红肿的脸蛋，  
「我永远不会忘记你是怎么对待妈妈的！」傲慢地对那个掌握着全世界最高权力的男人宣称完，他抄枪呵退特勤队长「谁跟来我打死谁！」  
保镖眼睁睁看着那孩子头也不回跑出统领府。  
Thomas知道他会去哪里——WG半岛，他们会在一天之后在雾林里见面，然后顺理成章地结成同盟。但那之前，在迷宫口险些过载而死的Chuck会率先「巧遇」Newt。  
“准备好怎么认识Chuck了吗？”共同目睹了一场莎士比亚式家庭闹剧，Thomas问Newt，后者因为他忽然在耳边说话而惊跳了一下，“哨兵，你比我更有把握。”  
“你早就发现我的存在了不是吗？”哨兵不觉得愧疚，也不意外，“世界上能与我共享图景的只有你一个。”  
“因为我是你的专属向导（的狗屁。”  
Newt那时还恨着他，但Thomas还是指出，“是的，这是铁则，我们是终身制的。”  
“谢了。”  
“这意味着一切取决于你。”  
“说的好像我能有的选。”  
“是的，你可以。”Thomas肯定地说，“你可以选择救我或是杀我。我不会指责你在高墙上的选择，也不会干涉你未来的选择，我来这里是为了把你带回去。你可以选择跟不跟我走。”  
哨兵这么说是因为他感知到Newt在潜意识里又和他玩起了捉迷藏。  
显然被共享视野的向导自然能捕捉到自己的哨兵，他们能共感情绪——Thomas从来没有意识到过，与另一个人共享图景和私密不但没有让他焦躁或者恶心，相反，他现在来了精神，全身被一个幼稚却强硬的决心占据得颤抖  
「你是我的向导，在迷宫里整整三天却不告诉我真相。如果这次你这次还逃避，我非得……」  
靛蓝色图景开始快速斗转。  
「Newt！一个重新洗牌重来的机会。请你再做一次决定。」哨兵的调子强硬，仿若一双抓住他领口的手，让Newt倍感惊慌却又莫名似曾相识。  
“为什么要用'再'？我前一次的决定不够好吗？”他不确定地问，一眨眼已经身处WG半岛，与Chuck不意外的相识完完全全地呈现在眼前。  
「感觉好些了吗？深呼吸，注意看我的手指，对，想象你的视觉是一盏沙漏，用阀门控制它……」  
「你是向导？」  
「只是一个有能力协助你完成生存游戏的人。」  
「你不能和我联结吗？」  
「……对不起，不是你。」  
「那你为什么帮我？」  
「我需要一个灵敏的戒备哨，正好你这在方面相当不错，如果能被正确引导的话，再加上你逃家时可没少给自己准备补给，我指望能派上用场。」  
Newt的说辞有一种生硬的功利，但他心里清楚无论在什么情况下，自己都不可能对小哨兵见死不救，即使Snow统领不值得。  
「行，成交。」Chuck笑着伸出他那胖胖的友善的手「你不是因为我的身份而接近我，所以我愿意帮助你。但你要告诉我他的名字，你的哨兵。」  
两人握手的景象被三眼乌鸦的翎羽遮盖，消失前Newt的喉结不自然地滚动，带着一股子不情愿  
「他叫……」

/致真正之军的领袖：  
WICKED GAME的第一天晚上是唯一的机会。  
调查这封信的来源确有必要，对Janson的提防也万不可松懈，然而我还是要给你一个忠告——以个人名义：为什么不试着想想十八年前呢？你在那时失去了不少东西。狙击手名号，短暂的爱人，意外的女儿……想想吧，你又想要什么，真正之军的信念和人类的未来。  
在白塔，你必将找到其中一部分。/  
靛蓝和翎羽落到WG开幕前一星期。  
Newt发现自己正坐在营地加密通讯室里自己两腿盘着，瞪着显示器上落款发愣：  
我该以什么身份去告诉Vincent我知道他的过去，我也看到了白塔的结局？  
我该如何说服他同时也说服我自己，我看到的景象并不是我的错觉。  
他轻轻咬住右手拇指指尖，隐约察觉到有鸟鸣声从意识的虚空传出。一股莫名的感伤、怀念情绪撞进了Newt的胸口，靛蓝色如幕布降临眼前——他开启了双重视野了，在「过去」回到了「更为过去」：

「萨满」  
很多年前一个实验室研究生用来发布第一份哨兵研究论文的网络昵称。  
他在披露这篇文章前是经过一番思量的，他问自己在做什么，是的，他要发布Blair Sandberg博士的研究成果，让世人知道哨兵是真实存在的。但是自己该用什么名义揭露事实呢？此时第一个出现在脑海里的念头便是：  
「萨满」  
再往前倒回半个世纪前，Blair Sandberg博士从去世的部落守护者身上继承的名号。  
这个称呼仿佛本身就带着有魔力，使他欢呼雀跃，像个孩子似的在烧坏的警车边蹦蹦跳跳，撞进James Allison警长怀里。高大强壮的哨兵托住他的屁股让他把双腿交叉在背后。  
「Jim！我是萨满了，我也能保护小瀑布城了！」  
小向导周身弥漫着鲜活的快乐情绪，无人不受感染，高大警长牢牢地箍紧他，傻气地跟着一起笑，  
「好大一座城市呢，酋长，准备好出生入死了吗？」  
「是的是的是的！只要和你在一起！」

站在离他们很近却也遥远的地方，Newt目视第一对哨向相抵着额头，在斜阳下相拥的景象渐渐淡出视野。  
「萨满」  
微微用唇齿咀嚼着这个名号，Newt忽而开口，“是你让我来看的，对吧，Thomas。”  
为什么？为什么让我看这些？  
告诉我，Thomas，你想要什么？  
「一切，你的一切。」  
告诉我，Thomas，你要怎么证明？  
「我的意愿可以左右未来。」  
告诉我，Thomas……我要如何才能见到你？  
「这一次，我会找到你。」

Newt在某个梦中醒来，想不起来自己身在何处，但乌鸦还在盘旋，说明这段旅程还没结束。溪流在不远的地方潺潺作响，一个温热的气息试探着、徐徐接近着他，  
「那么第一个哨兵是如何找到他的向导的？」  
“我……怎么知道。”Newt用犹豫的低声回答，不想听到自己未来的答案。  
「你不用回答任何问题，你不用背负任何责任。你就是你，你可以依照自己的意愿选择或者放弃。」乌鸦收拢翅膀，在柱子上落脚，开口将Thomas的声音从遥远的、模糊不清的高维度引入这个时空：  
「Newt，听我说，在迷宫最后的阶段，你没有欠我解释。反而，我欠你一条命。  
我不是来还的，不是现在。」  
Newt望向精神动物，乌鸦额头中央的眼睛呈现鲜红色，它微微底下脑袋示意。  
许久后，Newt深深呼吸，把意识沉下来，试着感受图景在身体里流动。片刻的恍惚间，他隐约听见有好几个不同声音在嚷嚷  
「天啊！！Tom！！我捕捉到了！就那样……」  
「操……Tess！快来守住这儿！」  
「有我，哨兵靠后。」  
「哇哦，我是说，卧槽？」  
「心率加快，肺肾肝脏出现衰竭！姑娘们帮我一把！」  
「呃，向导们全杀出去了，这儿就只有我，我叫Frypan……女士，我可以为你做什么吗？」  
「盯紧着Thomas，只要一开始转化就崩了他脑袋！」  
「非常乐意！长官！」

女妖报丧，枪击、野兽咆哮、爆破，血肉模糊的撕扯。  
Newt有点头疼地问，“Thomas，什么正在发生，不怎么好，你在哪里？”  
「我非常清楚自己的处境，而问题是，你知道你在哪里吗？」  
他这么一问，错乱的记忆碎片像暴雨一般当头淋下，Newt哑然无语。他只想得起来自己困在梦境里，某一时刻开始，哨兵闯进了他的世界干预了他的能力，擅自引带他的视野在从前与未来之间横冲直撞？！  
到头来Isaac Newt究竟身处何处，他自己竟然毫无头绪……？  
“我怎么了？我怎么才能回去？”  
「那取决于你想不想回去。」乌鸦扇翅越空，忽而转变成游隼的形态，「你可以帮助我，我们所有人，只要你想。」  
“你是在指责我么？”Newt抬头看向空中精神动物，面无表情地看着他的所谓的哨兵。  
却不料视野透了过去，出现了模模糊糊的景象——WRECK医疗室一片狼藉，爆炸造成电器短路，黑咕隆咚的。Brenda跃上矮柜，一条腐烂的手臂飞速抓住她的小腿，在被拖倒之前她抓住床沿死命踹踢那怪物。Teresa的女妖在走廊里分身乏术，就在女哨兵即将被从头顶扑过来的丧尸咬到之际，一根折断的点滴瓶挂杆直直地戳穿了丧尸眼睛，把它的脑袋钉在地上无法动弹。  
Sonya……？  
比起缩在病床下面掩护Thomas和Newt，但显然被（女向导们）吓坏了的Frypan，亲哥哥Newt表现得相当镇定。  
“那就是我们身处的现实吗。”他推断，“看起来不比任何时候更糟糕。”  
Thomas不说话。  
“不管他是不是，我们现在真的需要一个萨满！”Teresa大吼道，“等等，我有个主意！”  
“现在才想到备用方案吗？船长？！”  
塞壬是传说中的生物，她察觉到了在高维观看的Newt——她转脸朝向他，妖魅苍白的脸孔却流露出真诚，隔着时空的屏障，一颗眼泪沿着脸阔滚落成珍珠，嘴唇微微张开……并非尖叫报丧。  
默读出那饱满唇形传达的意思，Newt慢慢地皱拢眉头。  
“既然如此……”收拢精神力，集中到此时此地。这个时候，他能感觉到感盈满全身的力量，哨兵的精神波将他包裹，无形的掌心覆他的脸颊上、气息落在他的耳垂和脖颈，借由这股令人安定的温度，向导合拢眼睛任由唇舌发出指令：  
“那我们一起去看，Thomas，你正在编织的部分我要统统过目。等缺失的地方闭环了，我再做决定。”

好的。收到。明白。

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

#连载##移动迷宫#向导行为准则10-A（#thomewt##newtmas# /部分全员）

*  
阵线失守，游尸侵入到地底医疗室走廊里开始咬人，不用几分钟就污染了基地驻守的警卫队。为了解围，Janson紧急授权实验室二级自御机制发动，地面以下五十米的所有设施都被炸塌，算是堵住了基地东北部车库的泄露点。然而巨大爆破的后果是，引来了越来越多丧尸聚集，疯狂抠挖入口。爵爷绝望地发现，和Aris他们汇合之后，情况反而更糟糕了：  
强哨兵Minho神游，废了。（显然是Janson绝望的主要原因。）  
Aris壁垒失效，废了。  
Gally倒是发挥稳定，但是脑门青筋暴起极有可能随时过载，而能按住他的两个女向导陷在更深的地底医疗室。至于军医Mary，Janson和她老相识了知道她有能耐也有医德，但目前看来能妙手回春救醒废掉的Newt不是医生而是上帝……  
哦，上帝！基督徒的覆灭和托辞，是对一切荒谬的忍让。  
至于Thomas，废和不废都一个样，能把赌注押在这小子身上吗？Janson这次可没那么多筹码了，他已经预见到：  
只要那对哨向还不醒，女妖和蜂后绝对不会出来，连带Brenda也跟着废。  
果不其然，Teresa在无线电里喊「楼上人员放弃医疗室，往基地西南部出口撤离！」  
真他妈天才，要死死两对，还搭进去Sonya这张好牌。爵爷心中飞速估算，就算硬着头皮下去支援也不可能成功，到时候基地上层全被丧尸占领了一样全灭。既然逃不过损兵折将，还不如现在就按Teresa说的，放弃她们带着其他人突围……  
他手边的战力只有Harriet、Chuck和Gally了。  
如果有的选，小哨兵和狙击手绝对排不上Janson的首发名单，他懒洋洋地打手势看着Aris和Gally把Minho架起来，感慨道，  
“其实吧，我也不是没有想象过今天的惨状，毕竟末世嘛！但是他妈也太快了吧？我看着应该说点儿豪情壮语来给大家一些鼓励，然而你们表现得比我启用废骸时的预期差太多了。我他妈装都装不出来虚情假意来鼓励你们！真怀疑当初为什么坚定地认为你们会有所作为呢？不该啊，我的直觉不该出错呀……”  
「是的，你错了，你太自私也不在乎人情，所以快滚！带着你的自负和投机主义逃命去吧！」Teresa在无线电另一头抽着气，试图用她的方式告别「你们有十分钟撤出基地！」  
Sonya平静的声音加入进来「在你们撤离的时候，我会加强精神波，尽量把尸群的注意力引来这里。」  
“你们打算把整个WRECK炸了？”爵爷一点儿也不惊讶，这是目前看起来唯一可行的。然而「废骸」作为白塔的后备措施，一旦被炸毁，这世上可就再也没有专门为哨向设立的营地了。  
最后的堡垒，哨向的庇护所，也是人类的出路……  
无线电那头没回答，显然Teresa也不那么有决心，而且她不到最后关头绝对不会放弃Thomas。  
不过，无论基于感情还是事实，整个部队都耗不起这个时间。留在地下室的哨向们固然价值非凡，但那必须有所有人都活下来的前提。如果今天废骸在这里全灭，一切意义都烟消云散了，白塔多少年来对哨兵的研究和庇护都会消失殆尽。  
「Janson，我要对你说的是，一直以来我们都没有真正恨你，」Mary用单向联络无线电说「Vince提过，你和他之间如果必须有一个留下来续写历史的话，你更合适。剩下的孩子们就交给你……」  
爵爷用一声咳嗽打断她「不不不，我只是个投机主义者。」  
他心想，他不具备真正之军的那么崇高的、忘我的信念，他从来不是个仁慈的人。他设计过十场Wicked Game的山体机关，为了讨好上层他会任由自己沉迷于恶毒的杀人方法，对死在训练营和生存游戏中的青少年无动于衷，他从不认同Ava Gaige说的WICKED IS GOOD，什么「必要时牺牲一小部分人，为了大部分人的未来，谁都必须学会取舍。」这种容易使人妥协的悲情。  
WICKED 就是恶，仅仅是恶。不需要费心给自己找借口。  
这个世界需要恶，就像保持健康需要维生素。他会为了活下去而杀人，也会为了活下去而救人。彼时把Newt从半岛上捡回来，此时要放弃Thomas，全是为了包括自己的性命的延续。而且如果能从这个投资结果中获取更多的利益，成为「恶」本身这件事对Janson来说根本不算什么。  
这年头，人要活着，谁能保证从来不犯几个罪呢？  
不过，这事必须由Janson来操办才妥当，出于他内心某种意义的责任感。  
因为谁都不会对前白塔作战参谋、特别行动队队长，臭名昭著的WICKED Game设计者做出这样的决定感到惊讶。有人生来就是做精神领袖的料，比如他的Vince大兵朋友，而相对的，总得有人来干脏活，那恰恰是Janson的志向所在。  
但有没有什么更好的办法呢？尽可能将损失控制在最小范围……  
「那你自己想要什么？」一个不属于他自己的声音突然在他脑子里问，仿佛有人附在耳边说话一样。  
Janson过电一般愣在原地。他是普通人，从没体验过哨向的精神波之类的东西，但突然异样的感觉让他浑身激灵，这句话、这个声音仿佛落在记忆某个角落的灰尘，曾在某时某刻出现过却怎么也想不起来。难道是错觉？谁会在这个时候和他说话？好吧，Teresa……  
「你知道我怎么想吗？一想到我会死在这里，而不是看你脸色行事，我别提有多高兴了！」  
“是的，Teresa，我的好姑娘，我也会想念你的。”Janson用真情实感的哀伤回应道。  
Harriet用枪托甩了甩他的背，“老东西，我从来没打算听你指挥。”  
“但现在没得选，甜心。要活下去必须听我的。”  
这个时候，许久不说话的Chuck开口了，“冲我来的。对不起……”他放开了感官，覆盖面往外几十英里延伸，脸蛋因为自责而通红，“对不起，Newt，还有Thomas，我不是真的讨厌他……”  
Janson递给他手帕擦鼻涕，小胖子抽泣一下，“这个无人区所有的游尸都在往这里赶。我爸……最近……”  
他的表情让Janson瞬间产生了一个猜想。“Chucky，你的能力是什么来着？不，别说，别告诉我。让爵爷我来猜猜……”  
小队原地停下来，所有人都很疑惑，在如此紧急又悲惨的时刻，爵爷居然喜上眉梢，情绪高涨地双手按住小哨兵的肩膀，  
“上一次我替你擦屁股还是你偷跑来迷宫，差点搅黄比赛不是？”  
“你想要我赔偿你钱还是怎么的？”  
“这个我会好好算的，一整个岛呢！不用担心，”笑面人说，“重点是你有没有发现，你其实具备一种优秀的能力，就是走到哪都能引发「混乱」！”  
“……谢谢夸奖？”  
转弯的地方窜出来几只被转化的丧尸，Gally骂着脏话拦在队伍最前面。爵爷把他们的搏斗抛在身后，拉住小哨兵退到堆满碎石的墙角。

混乱。混乱是阶梯，它永远存在，攀爬才是生活的全部。

“联系得上你爸爸吗？”  
“恐怕请派增援也来不及……”  
“不，让他打钱。”

*  
他现在知道了，这不是梦。  
少年紧缩的下巴，用力往后伸去的脖颈，前后滑动的喉果。从胸腔里传出的低笑和呻吟。手臂悄悄圈上来，从腰际溜进他的T恤，张开的手指像蔓枝一般，一寸寸沿着他的背脊中线往上攀爬，把他拉近、拉近。他所有的感官随之扩大、扩大……  
蓦地，汇聚到一起，他的宇宙缩塌了，凝聚往一个点，唯一的原点。  
联结。  
对，找到中意的向导。看到手里的册子了吗？第一页写了什么？联结！  
去哪里找呢？  
一片图景里，街道被雾气笼罩，是这里吗？  
“我主啊，一个哨兵！”神甫心慌意乱，安抚着襁褓中的婴儿，“该叫你什么好呢？”  
18岁的Thomas立于彼时彼端，该叫你什么好呢？  
「你叫什么？」悠缓地自上层高维度传来声音，轻柔地拨弄他的耳蜗。  
Thomas放松臆像，掌心里空空如也，乌鸦不见了。脚底的景象猛得失控，飞速旋转倒退。停在另一片图景里。  
“你叫什么？”女人的声音。  
他想召回游隼去追乌鸦，但是……  
“孩子，你叫什么？”  
他讨厌那个声音！  
「嘿，别集中。」气息靠近他左边耳廓后，弹了个响指「告诉我John Denver的成名作？」  
仅凭那句话，他就能想象出对方用干燥的双唇相碰的样子。交融的气息，金盏花，机油，血液……他的脑中出现旋律。  
「Take me home，country road……」  
「Jojen Reed是否因Brandon而死？」对方在歌声中问。  
“你叫什么？”女人沙砾般的嗓音让他回过神来，发现那是坐在高椅上的Ava Paige，重复三遍问题才让他把注意力从她敲击桌面的手指移开，“Thomas……”嘴里吐出的稚嫩声音把自己呛出一阵咳嗽，  
“Thomas，我叫Thomas。”  
大拇指爵爷再也忍不住笑得死去活来，直敲玻璃板，“是个傻的！”  
18岁的Thomas离开14岁时的躯体，临走前他朝爵爷竖起粗鲁的手势。接着他又启程，寻找之后的图景碎片——16岁时他落选了WG选拔，眼见训练营的同伴被带进隧道。一股滚烫的热气喷薄欲出，但是……  
「不是这届，再等等。」他对自己说。  
“等等，等什么？等多久？”堵住去路的Teresa皱眉毛，“Tom，你没有多少时间了！”  
他心中早有答案。  
17岁时的某一天，刚结束惩罚拉练，听觉被Teresa念叨得嗡嗡响，他在深夜溜进主控室，闭路电视屏幕传来各种画面，半岛的赛况尽是转变期的绝望。五感过载而窒息，中毒和溺水时的痉挛，濒死挣扎时的呻吟，昔日的朋友在互相厮杀，懦弱且麻木。偶尔，隐约的从白塔里传出来向导女孩们的啜泣……让他们回想起身体里尚保留着一丝「人」的共鸣。  
这些残酷、这些罪行，这些不必要的恶导致了这些悲哀与绝望。这些该是他的归途吗？他能改变什么吗？他没有向导，但他为什么在这里！  
「对不起，Tommy……」  
他惊醒，全身发热。感觉到对方在用湿润的嘴唇紧贴他的耳廓，颤抖着重复「对不起。」  
「为什么？你为什么来WG？」他喃喃着问，手指沿着那具身体的边缘滑动。他不清楚自己在做什么，他甚至不在乎能否得到答案，他把鼻息探入对方深陷的颈窝。  
Ava意欲为全人类谋求出路，却妄想在尸堆里找到希望。Janson不懂大义也没有道德，他活着全凭高兴。Vince则有一个遗憾。至于Snow……  
「那么你呢？」Thomas根本不在乎那些，「你为什么来WG」这才至关重要。  
「……你，」少年低哑声音随着他背脊的起伏而断断续续，「为了你。」  
你会把命交给我吗？”  
当然。当然。当然！  
我为了让你活着走出迷宫。那是我们共同的愿望。  
来自各个维度的图景碎片逐渐聚拢、找到自己的位置拼贴。Thomas面无表情屹立不动，正对他的监视器屏幕里出现一个男孩，那是个高大强壮的有着深色皮肤的哨兵，他独自战斗到WG最后一关，他本可以赢的，赢得生存下来的机会。然而他没有向导。超负荷的五感使他七窍流血，闪神的时候直挺挺地被一只机械蜘蛛的尖刺捅穿胸腔。  
死亡来临的刹那，那位哨兵的精神波爆发了，微弱地感知到上层维度……  
「他叫Alby Obadiah。」Glade里第一个进转型期的哨兵。没有过载。也没有联上向导。被巨大机械兽拎起来悬在半空，Alby扭过头，朝向摄像头——与屏幕前的Thomas四目相对，他的瞪大眼睛嘴巴开开合合，最终垂下脑袋，嘴角流着口水和鲜血，再也不说话了。蜘蛛拖住哨兵退回黑暗，宛若一场无声默片的谢幕。  
屏幕外的Thomas听得真真切切：  
「来啊！轮到你的回合了！把这操蛋的世界干翻！」  
他知道，是时候了。

A域雾林，他的初，他的终。  
「你叫什么？」谁在问？  
「我说了算。」谁在发号施令？  
不，你要是少一根头发，我非得——  
我非得把你……  
「混乱是阶梯不是吗？」Janson，闭嘴，闭嘴！  
“嘿，放松，冷静点，Thomas。”  
手臂绕上他的后颈——Thomas的全部感官集中到那个拥抱上，头皮发麻，对方用柔缓的细语说，「对不起，Tommy……」  
是的，没错，他是对的。埋入他的意识、他的躯体，像棵植物一样生根。  
只要对方开口说「Tommy，你可以。你必须。你得。」  
他陷入在白茫茫的视野里几近窒息。  
他看到了乌鸦。翎羽散尽，他终于看清了对方的脸，雾气像潮水一般滑过他纤长的身体向后褪去，褪去……然后消失。  
军用短夹克，松垮的马裤和长靴，大腿上绑着突击刀的皮套。  
金褐色的发梢有些潮湿，一双黑醋栗色的眼睛失了焦，眼泪里迸出狂热的闪光……他唇形很柔和也很湿润， 完美，那么完美。  
直到他朝后扬起下巴，紧绷着的脚趾和背脊，敞开着身体承受哨兵痴迷而滚烫的律动。  
Thomas把精神力召回，此时此刻，他的初，他的终，他听见咔哒的扣锁声。  
最终，他的视线汇聚到手上，他正握着不放的三眼乌鸦。他正握着对方的手，牢牢地，像是害怕会溜走一样。  
“Newt，”一边的唇角上扬，对方现在是真的笑了。

tbc


End file.
